To See What's Before You
by keebler-elf10
Summary: It's the summer before Kagome's senior year in high school, and she and Sango hope to make it a summer they'll never forget. But what will happen when Miroku schemes his way in and brings his friend along, who Kagome happens to hate?
1. Chance Meetings

Hello all! Just to clarify. A reviewer on my other story pointed out that my stories were on another fanfiction site over a year ago, thinking that someone was copying my work. This is my stuff; I just started these stories over a year ago. I've recently started to work on them again and was surprised that I hadn't posted this story on her yet so I decided to post it here. Just trying to clear the air!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in his story. :(

* * *

Chapter One:

Chance Meetings

Kagome Higurashi was probably the most popular girl in school, and one of the smartest. She always received high marks on her reports and was appreciated by all her teachers. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be any where around her. She had a huge group of friends and the most popular _and_ most wanted guy in school was showing interest in her.

Her life was good.

School was almost over and in a few months, she would be a senior and most likely valedictorian. The only thing she regretted was her summer. Her mother and grandfather had decided not to go on any family vacations this summer so it would most likely be a boring one. Maybe she could get a job to pass the time, and it would be nice to make her own money.

Kagome walked out of the school's front doors as the bells rang, signaling the day was finally over. She had already been to her locker and filled her backpack with the books she needed and held her algebra book in her hands. As she walked along the sidewalk several people called out goodbyes to her and she smiled and waved back at them.

"Hey Kagome!" she turned around and saw Hojo, the most popular guy in school, sprint towards her and stop, smiling as he looked at her.

"Hi Hojo."

"Hi Kagome. Can I walk you home? Let me carry that book for you. Would you like to do something this Friday?"

Kagome could feel she was turning red. Hojo was doing everything he could to get her attention and she really couldn't see why. "Sorry, Hojo, I promised to walk with Sango. I'm going to her house to study for the test tomorrow. And my mom's boss is coming over for dinner Friday."

"Oh, ok." Disappointment shrouded his face as he looked to the ground. "Well, maybe some other time, ok?" He faked a smile and she nodded.

"Yea, some other time."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Bye Hojo."

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!" Kagome stopped walking and turned around to see her best friend running towards her, waving her hands in the air.

"Hurry up, Sango; I have homework I have to finish!" Kagome yelled, slightly irritated.

Sango stopped running when she had finally reached Kagome and bent over, heaving for breath.

"Man Sango, how far did you run?"

"From my art class…on the third floor…" she heaved a little more before finally catching her breath. "Look, Kagome, what are you doing for summer vacation?"

"Well, nothing actually. I was thinking about getting a job to pass the time."

"Your family isn't going anywhere?" Sango asked as they began walking to her house.

"No. Mom and grandfather don't want to go anywhere. Man, it's going to be boring."

Sango smiled. "Well, how about you do something amazing with me?"

"Like what?"

Sango gestured energetically with her hands as she talked. "Since I've done so well in school, and I have been good and doing my chores at home, father is letting me travel the country without adult supervision!"

Kagome stopped suddenly, her mouth agape. "What?!"

Sango stopped when she noticed her friend was not beside her and backtracked. "Yea, he said that I could invite you to come along. He's going to lend me his RV he uses for camping with his buddies. He said we could drive to Tokyo!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Kagome. Why would I get my own hopes up like that? Anyway, he's giving me money for the trip too. All you have to do is ask your mom first, chip in for gas, and we half all of the expenses."

"I don't know, Sango…"

"Come on Kagome, this is the chance of a lifetime! If we don't do this now, then we'll never get to!"

"Alright, it would be really fun, traveling Japan together. I just don't know how my mom will react." Kagome said as they started walking again.

"If she has any questions just have her call my dad."

They walked, talking about what they would do on the road until they finally came to Sango's house. In the kitchen, Kohaku, Sango's little brother, was washing the dishes, looking a little irritated.

"Hey, Sango, tonight was your night to wash the dishes! Because you decided to take your merry time coming home, dad's making me do them!"

Sango laughed softly as she patted her angry brother on the head. "It's alright, Kohaku. I'll do the dishes tomorrow, deal?"

"Ok, but I'm still mad at you." _So what's new,_ she thought.

They went into Sango's room and opened up their books to study for tomorrow's chemistry test. Kagome sat on Sango's bed as she asked her friend questions about balancing equations.

"I don't know. I hate chemistry, when am I really going to need to know how to balance an equation?" Sango asked, frustrated.

"Well, when you become a chemist and decide to fuse two elements together."

"Very funny, Kagome. I'll never become a chemist, it's just too hard."

"I know, I feel the same way. Sometimes I want to fall asleep in that class. It's just over my head."

Sango closed her book and sighed. "I'm tired of studying. I think that's all I can cram into my head in one night."

"Yea, me too. So if my mom does let me go, do you think we'll meet any hot guys?" Kagome asked as her eyes grew wide and a smile slipped across her face. She eagerly pulled her knees to her chin as she started to imagine a road trip with her best friend around Japan.

"I'm sure we will. There are tons of hot guys." Both girls blushed and giggled hysterically when Sango's dad suddenly pounded on her door, putting a halt to the fits of giggles.

"Kagome, your mother just called. She wants you home soon."

"Thank you, sir," she yelled through the door. She got up and put her books back into her backpack then threw it over her shoulder. "I guess I better go home now."

Sango walked Kagome to the front door. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you, Kagome-chan? It's awfully dark out there and you have a long walk."

"No, Sango, I can make it on my own. I'm a big girl," she smiled at Sango. "Besides, I've walked home from your house before."

"Ok, don't forget to ask your mom when you get home, and call me as soon as you get there." Kagome was already walking out the door and to the front gate. "Kagome, I mean it! If I don't hear from you, I'm calling the cops and going out there to search for you myself if I have to!"

"Yes mom!" she called over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow!"

Kagome opened the gate and closed it quietly after she passed through. Sango could be a little too over protective sometimes, but it was endearing to have her friend fuss so much over her. She really had nothing to worry about. After all, Kagome had walked home on dark nights like this before. All she had to do was take the short cut through the park and in no time she would be at her house.

She walked on the sidewalks underneath the street lamps until she came to the entrance of the park. It was a large park and would probably take her 10-15 minutes to get home. It was really quiet and looked like no one was in the park. A little too quiet for Kagome's liking actually. And a little too dark. She couldn't see a thing accept for the little patches of light the street lamps provided. Kagome was beginning to feel a little nervous. Maybe she should have let Sango walk her home?

Once she had made it to the middle of the park, Kagome could have sworn someone was in the park with her. She just had the strange feeling of being watched. Kagome began to walk faster, but she still couldn't shake the feeling. She was about to pass the large oak tree that people carved their names on, which meant she would be home soon, but she saw a puff of smoke come from the tree. Someone was hiding there, and her heart froze.

_Ok, pull yourself together, Kagome. It's probably nothing. It's probably just two kids making out. Just walk on by, and soon you'll be home. _She quickened her pace and was almost past the tree when a hand came out and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her behind the tree. She tried to scream but another hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh," a voice whispered.

Kagome turned her head slightly to see him and from the street lamp's light nearby, she could just make out the man holding her. But he wasn't a man, he was a boy. He looked to be her age, maybe a few years old. Anger flowed through her tiny body. _If he thinks he's going to get away with anything, he's got another thing coming! _She bit down on his hand fiercely and he cursed in pain, losing his grip on her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?!" he whispered harshly. Before she could scream again, he covered her mouth.

"Do you want them to hear you?" he snapped as he turned Kagome to face him. She saw his eyes, a golden amber yellow. He looked out from behind the tree then back at her. "Damn. They haven't left."

Kagome was breathing heavily now. Who was this guy and who was he talking about? The guy obviously saw she was fixing to lose it. "If I let go of your mouth, do you promise not to make a sound?" She nodded her head slightly. "Alright, that's a good girl." He gently let go of her mouth and she amazingly kept quiet. Well, like screaming her head off would make the situation in better.

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome whispered quietly enough for only the mysterious guy to hear.

"Look for yourself," he said as he moved her away from behind the tree. Kagome looked at the path she had been walking on before the guy grabbed her and saw two men staggering on the path.

"Man, Harry, where is that wench?" one asked gruffly.

"She was pretty. She would have been fun," the other remarked.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far."

"She probably took a short cut through the trees."

"If I ever see her again, I'm going to grab her by the neck and have my way with her," the man said as he took another swig of the bottle he had in a paper bag. Kagome shuddered. She could smell the stench of alcohol and cocaine even from the safety of the tree. The boy stood behind her, looking over her head, and oddly enough, she felt much safer with him there.

"Guys come here every night, drunk out of their minds. These guys are regulars. I was passing by one night when I saw they were attacking a girl. They raped her and beat her badly and then just left her to die in the park. Once they were gone, I carried her to the hospital." He felt Kagome's body tense at the thought of what could have happened. "Don't worry. They won't get you tonight," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The men eventually staggered away and out of the park. Kagome no longer felt the boy behind her. She stood up straight and looked behind the tree. He had moved to a different spot, hiding in the shadows, and was smoking a cigarette.

"You really shouldn't be smoking."

"Feh. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm just telling you. It's not good for your health."

"Humph. Why do you care what's good for my health?"

"Well, first of all," Kagome moved closer to the mysterious boy leaning against the tree. "You already saved my life." She looked up at the boy innocently, but he merely laughed.

"Someone had to. You look like you couldn't take care of yourself. Besides, what's a young girl like you doing walking through the park this late at night?"

"I was walking home from my friend's house, and I can take care of myself!" Kagome folded her arms incredulously, quickly growing annoyed with her new companion.

"Feh! Yea right." He threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"I'm going to ignore that only because of what you did for me."

"I don't need your pity," he said gruffly.

"It's not pity!" she yelled at him, getting angry now. "Who are you anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." The boy looked very put out with her now.

"Oh come on! It won't kill you to tell me your name."

"Inuyasha," he whispered.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and she let her folded arms fall. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha," he said bitterly.

"See, now that wasn't so bad."

"Ok, now will you leave me alone, you little wench?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily.

"How dare you call me a wench!"

"Well, that's what you are, isn't it?" Kagome couldn't control her anger anymore. Yes, he may have saved her from those men but he had no right to call her that. She slapped him square across the face. Hard.

"OUCH! What the fuck was that for?!"

"That was for calling me a wench!" she yelled back, her hand red and aching from the blow.

"Man, you're a bitch!" he yelled at her as she walked away, back to the path.

"And you're a jerk!" Kagome was back underneath the street lamps, fuming at what that boy had said to her. How could someone that saved her be so mean? She couldn't believe him. She fumed and stomped her way down the path before she stopped.

Suddenly, Kagome felt insecure about walking along the path after Inuyasha had told her what had happened before. In the back of her mind she wished he was beside her again, walking her to safety, but she quickly shook that feeling away. _No. He is no better than those disgusting men. And he was wrong about me not being able to take care of myself. I could have easily gotten away from those men. _Before she knew it, Kagome had left the park and was very close to her house. She could see the little shrine in the distance. Soon she was outside of her house. She opened the gate and closed it hard, still furious with the young man. It closed with a loud bang before quickly swinging open again. _Damnit,_ she cursed. Kagome turned a vengeful eye on the gate before trudging back and slamming it shut with more force than before. Her mother opened the door and looked at her worriedly.

"Kagome, Sango called. She said she hadn't heard from you and you promised to call her. She was getting worried. Are you alright?"

"Fine, mom." Kagome said tensely. She pushed past her mother and into the house.

"Kagome, dear, what took you so long?"

"Nothing mom, I just fell in the park. I'm fine."

"Well, alright Kagome. Your dinner is a little cold, but you can reheat it."

Kagome took her dinner up to her room so she could eat while she studied, but she couldn't concentrate on chemistry. Her mind kept going back to Inuyasha and his enchanting eyes. She shook her head at the thought. _No, Kagome. That boy was rude and he's such a jerk! _she thought.

_True, but he was really nice to have saved me. He could have just left me to those guys, but he didn't. I think he's really nice, but just acts like a jerk so no one gets too close._

_No. He was still a jerk. How dare he call me a wench!_

Kagome just couldn't concentrate anymore so she decided to go to bed and study during lunch before the test.

* * *

A.N. Ok, that's it! I know, short. But the next chapter will be up soon! Seeing as how it was written over a year ago… ;) 


	2. The Big Test

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! You happy?? Now I'm very depressed!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Big Test

Kagome was tired when she got up for breakfast the next morning. She got out of bed and slipped into the shower before her little brother could get in. Once she had bathed, she changed into her school clothes and went downstairs. Her mother was at the stove and greeted her with her usual perky tone.

"Good morning Kagome dear. My, you look tired."

"Studying for chemistry is hard work."

"Oh," her mother set a plate of pancakes in front of her and she began to dig in. "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine on that test today."

Kagome swallowed some of the pancakes hurriedly and ran to get her backpack and books. "Kagome, aren't you going to eat the rest of your breakfast?"

"Can't mom, I promised Sango I'd meet her this morning and walk to school. I'm already late as it is."

"Well, have a good day, dear."

"Bye mom!" Kagome rushed out of the house, down the path, and out of the gate. She hurried to the street where she was to meet Sango and found her friend already waiting for her, looking kind of angry.

"Kagome Higurashi, I told you to call me last night! Where were you?!"

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome apologized as she reached her friend's side. "But I was sort of attacked in the park." Sango stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?!"

"Yea, it was nothing really."

"Kagome, I told you to let me walk you home! And what do you mean 'sort of attacked'?"

"Well, I thought I was being watched, but I was almost through the park. That's when someone grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream." Sango was hooked on her every word, her eyes growing larger by the minute. "A voice told me to be quiet and the guy pointed out two men that were looking for me. Both were drunk and wanted to attack me, but the boy had pulled me out of the way."

"Boy?"

"Yea, he looked to be our age. Anyway, once the men were gone, he told me that many drunks go to the park at night looking to make some mischief. He had even seen the same men attacked and raped a girl, and when they left he took her to the hospital."

"Wow, he saved you just like that? Without even knowing you or anything?"

"Yup."

"What a hero!" She said, her eyes getting extremely wide.

"Not really, he was kind of a jerk," Kagome said, her cheeks turning red in anger.

"What? How was he a jerk, he saved you!"

"Yea, but when I tried to thank him, he insulted me by saying I could have never taken care of myself. Then he went on to call me a wench!"

"No he didn't!" Sango said, anger rising in her head. "How dare he! He had no right, whatsoever!"

"My thoughts exactly. But I did notice something strange about him."

"What?"

"He had golden eyes."

"Golden eyes? Kagome, that's just not possible."

"I saw them, Sango! I think he had dark hair, but I couldn't tell. All I saw were his eyes glowing in the moonlight."

"Wow."

"I could have had a crush on him if he hadn't called me a bitch."

Sango stopped again, gawking at Kagome. "He called you a bitch too?!"

"Yea."

"Wow, he really is a jerk!" Sango began walking beside her friend again. "Well, at least you don't have to see him anymore. If he does go to our school, there're too many people. What are the odds of you bumping into him in the halls?"

"True."

"Anyway, Kagome did you talk to your mom?"

"Oh yea, she called your dad last night and said it was ok."

"Well, there's been a slight change in plans." Sango sounded hesitant.

"What is it, Sango?"

"Um, father's RV broke down. He leant it to a friend of his and they got into an accident." Kagome gawked at Sango. "Don't worry, they're all fine, but the RV isn't. The engine won't start and it's all smashed up. Dad says it won't be fixed in time for our trip. He said we could rent one, but it's too expensive for him to afford."

"If it's too expensive for your dad, then it's too expensive for my mom. What if we raised some money?"

"That would work. I just don't know how we could get that much money in time. There are only a few weeks left of school, Kagome."

"I know. I guess we won't be able to get the money in time." Kagome could see Sango had a mischievous look on her face. "Sango, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, I think I just found an investor," she said looking at a young man sitting under a tree in front of the school. Kagome followed her gaze.

"Miroku?"

"Yup." Sango hurried to the tree where Miroku sat, focused on a book. "Hi Miroku," Sango said as cheerfully as she could. The young man looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, Sango, good morning. And to what do I owe this delightful occasion?"

"Well, Miroku, you know that you, Kagome, and I have been friends for a very long time."

"Ever since we were five. Yes, I remember the first time I saw your sweet smiling face," he said as charmingly as he could.

"Whatever," Sango cut him off. "How would you like to help out a couple of old friends?"

Miroku closed the book he had been studying and sat it beside him. "I'm interested. What do you need?"

"Well, Kagome and I were planning on going on a very educational trip around Japan, you know, to see the arts and the culture around us."

"Uh huh…"

"We were supposed to take my father's RV, but a friend of his accidentally totaled it, and we do not have the money or the time to repair it. Also, our parents can't afford to rent one for the summer, so Kagome and I might not be able to go on this trip we have looked forward to for so long."

"Sango, I only found out about it yes…"

"Hush, Kagome!" Sango snapped. "Anyway," she went on in a sweet voice, smiling at Miroku. "We are trying to raise money on our own. Would you like to donate anything to your dear old friends?" she asked, looking at him with innocence in her eyes.

Miroku laughed. "Well, you know I can't resist that face." He got up from the tree and brushed off his pants. "I'll tell you what; I'll give you the money to _buy_ a new RV if you agree to a simple proposition."

"Anything!" Sango yelled eagerly.

"I'll give you the money for a state-of-the-art RV only if you agree to go on a date with me." Sango's enthusiasm left her entirely.

"What, are you cra…"

"She'll do it!" Kagome covered her friend's mouth.

Sango bit her and yelled, "Like hell I will! He's a letch! You know all he'll do is try to grope me or something!"

"Sango, I'm hurt," Miroku remarked, trying to look wounded.

"Oh save it, Miroku! I would never go on a date with you!"

"Ok then, if you won't go on a date, then let me come on the trip with you."

"What?!" Kagome quickly cover Sango's mouth.

"Let's hear him out." Sango relented and sighed.

"We'll split the expenses, but of course the RV would be paid for by me. Don't worry; I'll sleep in a different hotel room. Plus, with my money, we'll be able to stay at only the best places. Come on Sango, you know this is the only way you'll get that RV."

"Sango, he's got a point," Kagome pleaded.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Sango, he's our only chance. I really want to go on this trip! He won't do anything, I promise."

"I don't know…"

"He won't really, will you, Miroku?"

"Of course not. I'll be a good boy."

"Come on Sango, we're all friends here, it could be fun."

"Well," Sango sighed. She was overruled. "If he tries to make one move on me, I swear, I will throw him out of the RV myself and let him land where ever!"

"YES!" Kagome shouted, hugging her friend.

"Why Sango, I didn't know you cared so much…"

"Shove it, Miroku!"

"Tsk, tsk, now that's not the way to treat a fellow road buddy."

"Look, I'll have to talk it over with my father before I make any promises."

"Good, your father loves me."

"Only because you won the championship basketball game for him in the third grade!"

"Still, he loves me." The bell rang from inside and Kagome grabbed Sango before she could do any physical harm to Miroku.

"Come on Sango, we'll be late for class."

"Alright, alright."

Classes were boring as always and seemed to drag on forever since school was almost out for summer. Kagome began falling asleep in her history class. Her teacher had a very monotone voice that droned on forever. _Man, is he never going to shut up? _Kagome looked at the clock. _It's only been five minutes?! It seemed like thirty minutes already passed! This will never end._ The bell rang as she lost track of time. _Finally! LUNCH!!_

Kagome quickly grabbed her books and rushed out of the classroom right before Hojo could speak to her. She didn't even notice him staring at her all through class. Outside her classroom, Sango was already waiting for Kagome.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Alright, just let me go to my locker first."

"Fine! But please hurry!"

Kagome and Sango fought the crowd to get to her locker. There she threw a few books into her locker and grabbed her chemistry book. "I'm going to have to do some cramming during lunch."

"Alright, I'll quiz you. Come on, I'm starving!"

"Ok, let's go."

Once they got their lunches from the cafeteria, Kagome and Sango sat at a table by themselves. "So why have you been avoiding Hojo?" Sango asked after eating a bit of her lunch.

"What? I haven't been avoiding Hojo."

"Oh, seems like it. Usually you talk to him everyday, but you haven't even looked at him today."

"Oh well."

"Kagome, are you ever going to go on a date with him?" Sango asked, confused.

"Are you ever going to go on a date with Miroku?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Like hell! But Hojo is the hottest, most popular guy in school, and he's interested in you."

Kagome took another bite of her salad. "Don't get me wrong. He's nice and all, and cute, but he just isn't my type."

"Ok."

"Anyway, we need to study."

Chemistry class came all too soon. Whereas the beginning of the day went on too slowly for Kagome's liking, lunch happened in the blink of an eye, and it was time for the killer chemistry test. Sango sat beside Kagome who was now sweating profusely.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll do fine," Sango whispered to her with a smile.

The substitute teacher for the day slowly walked to the front of the class. "Ok class, I will be your substitute for today as your normal teacher is out sick." She straightened her rather short skirt, at which all the boys were staring, and gently sat at the desk in front of the class. "As all of you know, you have a test today. I will be passing that out in a moment. However," she put a pair of glasses on the tip of her nose and looked down at the class. "Another teacher down the hall has a family emergency and had to leave abruptly. His class will be joining ours. It isn't a very big class and he has left work for them to do, so they will be quietly studying while you take your test. Just because we have another class with us doesn't mean the normal rules don't apply." She pulled a couple of papers out of the desk and straightened them. "There will be no copying, no talking, no nonsense, and no cheating whatsoever. Any cheating will be immediately reported and a zero will be given, understood?" The class nodded in unison. "Good. Now the other class will be in here soon, so start on your tests and pay no mind to them." She then got up and walked up and down the aisles, passing out the tests.

Kagome's heart was racing a mile a minute when the test was laid in front of her. _Ok, I know this first question. That's good. Ok, take it slow. Think. _The classroom door opened and one of the teachers from down the hall came in.

"Excuse me, but the class is ready to come in."

"Oh, thank you." The other class began to file in. They looked like they were from the lower class for students who don't do well in school unlike Kagome who was in a higher class. She watched them walk into the class and sit where ever there was an open space. Kagome gasped at what she saw next.

A boy walked into the classroom with his fists stuffed into his jean pockets and a frown on his face. His black hair feathered over his eyes. His body seemed kind of lanky yet a little muscular, Kagome couldn't tell for his baggy pants and oversized sweatshirt. He wore a sweatshirt when it was practically summer. _Weird,_ Kagome thought. He looked familiar as he passed by in front of her, but she couldn't place it. Then the boy lifted his head and she saw his eyes from underneath his hair. Golden amber. Like the boy that saved her. He turned and looked her in the eyes, not seeming to acknowledge her. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she watched him sit near the front of the class at the only remaining seat.

"Hello Mr. Mesoma's class. Right now this class is taking a test, so please take out the work your teacher assigned you and don't talk."

Kagome could only watch the back of the boys head. He couldn't be the one who saved her. He couldn't be Inuyasha.

_Ok, focus on the test. What is the meaning of Stoicheometry? How the hell am I suppose to know? Arg, and it's not a multiple choice question. Wow, he has really good hair. No. No. You are taking a test. Focus. Focus. Balance the following chemical equation. Ok, I think I can do this. He looks a lot better in daylight. Stop it, Kagome! You're taking a test, now focus! Alright, doing good, second page. Find the atomic mass of the following elements. Ok, I know this. Doing good, doing good. Wow, he's really cute. No, doing bad, doing really bad. Question 18. I know this one. Know this one. Know it. Man, this is getting easier. Damn, don't know that one. Or that one. I don't know this whole page! Oh man I'm going to fail this test!_

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome decided she had done all she could do. Staring at the question for five minutes wouldn't make the answer magically appear. She stood from her seat and walked to the front of the room, passing Inuyasha on the way. Her heart froze when she passed, wondering if he remembered her. She placed the test on the teacher's desk and turned to go back to her own. She saw Inuyasha looking at her. He didn't smile or anything, no emotion showed on his face. Feeling awkward, Kagome hurried to her desk and started reading her book, still stealing glances at Inuyasha.

The end of class finally came and she heard Sango sigh miserably.

"Dear lord that was a beating!" Kagome didn't seem to pay attention to her friend. She was staring at someone. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"

Kagome's face turned red then she looked at Sango. "Oh nothing, just that test was really hard. I think I failed," she said as she slowly put her books in her bag. A tall boy pushed between the two friends and muttered, "Feh." as he passed.

Sango folded her arms and pouted, "Who does he think he is?"

"Uh, I don't know," Kagome stuttered when she saw Inuyasha leave the room. He was being rude again.

"Some guys are just jerks. Come on Kagome, let's go to our lockers and go home."

Kagome had talked to her mother about Miroku's offer and, surprisingly, she approved, although her grandfather thought otherwise.

"Of course it's ok. I've known Miroku since he was a toddler. I trust him completely."

"Well I don't," her grandfather protested. "No boy should be allowed on that trip with them."

"Grandpa, don't. Mom, is it alright if I call Sango?"

"Sure."

Kagome dialed the number to Sango's house and her brother's voice answered her. "Hey Kohaku, may I speak to Sango?"

"Oh hi Kagome. Yea, hold on a sec." She heard the boy pounding on a door. "Sango, Kagome-chan is on the phone!"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sango, did you talk to your father about Miroku's offer?"

"Yea, it took some convincing but he agreed only because Miroku won him that championship."

"Well, that's good."

"I talked to Miroku just a few minutes ago to tell him, but we have another problem."

Kagome sighed, "What now?"

"Well, Miroku's parents have left on vacation. They'll be gone all summer and even into the school year. Anyway, a friend of the family's son needs a place to stay, and before Miroku knew, his parents had said he could stay with Miroku for the summer. It's just, this kid seems to find trouble and Miroku has to stay with him, meaning he can't just leave the guy at his house while he travels with us. So, he asked if the guy could come with us."

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I told him I'd have to talk to you."

"Does he even know the guy very well?"

"They've been friends for a couple of years. Miroku said he's a loner. So he won't bother us. We wouldn't even notice him around."

"What about your father?"

"He already approved. If you want I could have my dad talk to your mom and explain everything, that is, if you want him to come?"

Kagome sighed again. This trip was becoming way more complicated. "Sure, why not. What harm could it do?"

"Oh, thank you Kagome. Get your mom so my dad can talk to her."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Sango." Kagome handed the phone to her mother then went up to her room. Her head hurt from the test and knowing a stranger and a lecher were going on their perfect summer trip wasn't helping. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I guess it won't be so bad. I mean, Sango said the guy was a loner. I bet he won't cause any trouble. And I'm sure if Miroku can get along with him, I can. But, I was looking forward to going with just Sango. Miroku won't be bad, but a stranger? Maybe I know him. For all I know he could be really nice…and maybe really cute. It won't be bad. Everything will be fine. _Finally, she fell asleep thinking about this new guy.


	3. Sango’s Sick and Inuyasha’s Hurt

Disclaimer: Still DO NOT own Inuyasha...maybe one day...

* * *

Chapter Three  
Sango's Sick and Inuyasha's Hurt

It had been a couple of weeks since the horrid test and the news of a stranger joining a group. Kagome had gotten her test back and was relieved to see she had just passed, unlike most of the class. Sango passed too, but barely. It was now the last week of school which meant final exams.

Kagome stood at her locker grabbing books upon books while looking at the papers in her notebook. Her teachers had handed out the final exam reviews and now she needed almost all of her books to study the material. Only three books fit in her backpack so she would have to carry four. And on top of things, Sango was at home with a head cold. Kagome had no one to help her.

She slowly exited the school and began walking down the sidewalk when she heard a familiar voice. "Kagome, wait up." Kagome looked behind her to see Hojo. To be honest, she really didn't feel like talking to him.

"Can I hold your books?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, no thanks, Hojo, I got it. I need the workout."

"Well, can I walk you home?"

Kagome thought fast. What could she say? "Um, actually I'm going to my, uh, my aunt's house. She's very protective, no boys around her niece." Kagome smiled weakly at the disappointed Hojo.

"Alright, well, if you need help studying for any of your exams, just let me know."

"Thanks, bye Hojo."

She felt bad about lying to him. He was so nice and liked her so much, but she just didn't feel the same. Plus, she knew if she let him walk her home, he'd get ideas and maybe ask her on a date again. She really didn't want to turn him down again and see his sad face.

Kagome decided she would take her short cut through the park since Sango wasn't with her today, although she was a little hesitant. Kagome hadn't walked through the park since that one night. But it was daylight and there were children and mothers and fathers in the park, so she felt safer. She was about halfway through the park, dragging her books along, when, once again, she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart started to beat faster, but then she remembered there were several people around. It was probably someone trying to get to the swing sets. But the footsteps didn't stop or leave. They seemed to get closer. Kagome was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey," a some-what familiar voice said. Kagome looked over her shoulder but saw no one. She turned around completely to see there was absolutely no one behind her. She was entirely baffled.

"Hey girl," the voice said again. Kagome turned around to see a pair of amber eyes looking at her face. He scared her to death.

"Hey calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," he said when he saw her jump.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?!" she yelled when she overcame her fear.

"I didn't sneak up."

"Ya, right. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, someone's in a bad mood today," he said as they began walking again.

"I'm not in a bad mood! It's just your not exactly on my 'People to Be Nice To' list."

"Hmm, you have a list?"

"Oh shut up!"

Inuyasha walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Is that any way to talk to the guy who saved you?"

Kagome sighed in frustration. "I am thankful that you saved me from those men but you had absolutely no right to call me a wench or a bitch!"

"Feh."

As mad as she was, Kagome couldn't help but steal glances at the boy. He was really cute, she couldn't deny that. But he was still a jerk. Kagome had trouble keeping up with all her books. Her backpack was killing her plus her arms ached under the weight of the four books. As they walked in silence, Kagome stumbled over a rough patch in the path, causing her books to fly everywhere and Kagome to fall to her knees, skinning them.

"Damn it!" she yelled in pain. Inuyasha, who was still walking, stopped and turned around to see the girl on the pavement, one hand babying her knees, the other reaching for the books. He chuckled a little to himself and walked back to the girl.

"Here," he offered his hand to her and she stared at it, hesitant, but finally took it. He lifted her to her feet then bent down and started picking up her books. Kagome was floored. He was actually doing something nice? He stacked the books up in a pile and stood up, dusting off his pants. Kagome put out her hands to take the books back but Inuyasha began to walk away.

"Um, I'll take those back," she said, still confused by his actions.

"That's alright, I'll carry them."

Inuyasha was offering to carry her books?

"Um, thanks, I guess."

Inuyasha stopped and turned back to Kagome. He looked at her legs and wrinkled his nose. "You alright?"

Now he was concerned about her?

"It hurts a little, but it's nothing."

"You're bleeding."

Kagome looked down at her knees. She had really taken a fall. Her knees were bleeding pretty badly. She began to walk to Inuyasha, but her knees hurt so much.

"Ouch," she said as she stopped and bent over, rubbing her legs.

"Hurts, huh?"

"Of course it does!" she snapped.

Inuyasha walked back to the girl, put an arm around her waist, which surprised Kagome, and walked her through the park. Not only was he carrying her books, but now he was letting her use him as a crutch? Kagome was shocked. Yet, she couldn't deny how safe she felt with him around.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I couldn't just leave you there. Well, I thought about it, but I knew you would hunt me down and yell at me."

"Yea, I probably would."

"Anyway, why do you have all these books?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes big with shock. "The final exams are coming up!"

"Yea, I know. So why have all these books?"

"Are you serious? I need them to study for the tests."

"You actually study for those things?"

"Yea, don't you?"

"I never study. I always wing it."

"Then how do you make A's?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face Kagome. "I don't make A's."

"Oh, then what do you make?"

"C's if I'm lucky."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever made a C."

"Really? You really are a book nerd." Inuyasha grabbed her waist and began walking again, Kagome reluctantly following.

"What do you mean 'book nerd'?" she asked furiously.

"I mean, you study and put so much stress on yourself so you can get A's. You're a book nerd."

"I am not a book nerd! Man, you can really be a jerk sometimes! I just don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you save my life, then you call me a bitch. You help me when I fall and carry my books, then insult me by calling me a book nerd. If you just want to insult me then I don't need your help!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks again, looking at Kagome with an emotion she had never seen in him before. "You really think all I want to do is insult you?" Kagome was taken aback by his reaction. His grip on her waist loosened and he looked at her as if he was hurt.

"Well, yes, that is all you do. I mean I tried to thank you for saving me, but you called me a wench. Every time we've met, you've been somewhat of a jerk."

Inuyasha sighed and turned his gaze away from Kagome. He began walking away from her. Kagome slowly walked toward him, but her legs hurt too much.

"Inuyasha!"

He suddenly turned around to her and looked her in the eyes. "I don't mean to be a jerk; it's just how I was raised." He lowered his eyes to the ground and whispered, "I'm not good with words."

Kagome all of a sudden felt bad for calling him a jerk. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I guess I kind of overreacted. Let's drop it, ok?"

"Alright. Here." He put his arm around her waist again and walked her through the park.

"Um, thanks Inuyasha. I think I can make it from here."

"I don't think you can." Kagome glared at him. "I mean…your legs are still pretty bad. I'll just walk you to your house then you're on your own."

"Ok." Kagome actually felt happy that Inuyasha was walking her home. She wasn't ready for him to leave her side. After walking for a few more minutes, they were at the gate to the shrine.

"So this is where you live."

"Yea, it's small, but it's home."

"Way better than my place."

He walked her to the front door then Kagome unlocked it and went inside. She threw her backpack on the table then walked back to Inuyasha who handed her the books.

"Well, um, thanks again for helping me."

"No problem." He smiled slyly then left with Kagome watching him. Once he was out of sight, Kagome sighed and closed the door. Then the phone rang. Kagome winced as she slowly walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome, did you get the work I missed, achoo."

"Hi Sango, I got everything. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Good thing it's Friday. So tell me about your day."

"It was boring. Every teacher handed out reviews and I had to bring home seven books."

"Seven? Dear lord."

"Yea, anyway, I had three in my bag and I was carrying four. Hojo asked if he could walk me home."

"Oh, how sweet!"

"But I said no."

"KAGOME! Are you stupid?"

"I told you he's not my type. Anyway, I took the short cut through the park and…"

"Don't tell me you saw those guys."

"No I didn't, but I did see someone else."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome heard a loud gasp. "What?"

"Yea, he stopped me while I was walking through the park. We were walking and I fell. My books went everywhere and my knees were all scraped up and bleeding."

"Ouch, sounds painful."

"Yea it was. But Inuyasha, the jerk I told you about, helped me up then carried my books, and when he saw it took me a while to walk he put his arm around my waist and let me use him as a crutch!"

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"No, he really helped me. But then he opened his mouth and insulted me again, and I retaliated. But the weird thing is that I think he actually felt bad when I told him he was a jerk. He told me he's not good with words. So then we walked to my house and he left and now I'm here talking to you on the phone."

"Wow, sounds like today was actually exciting. It also sounds like someone has a crush."

Kagome's heart froze. "What? Who?"

"You, stupid!"

"Who do I have a crush on?"

"Man, do I have to explain everything? INUYASHA!"

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Wh…what?"

"You heard me. You have a CRUSH on IN U YA SHA!"

"Sango, I can't believe you'd say that!"

"Well, it's true isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I'd go on a date with Hojo before him. Besides, he's not my type."

"'Not my type. Not my type.' That's all I hear from you. Kagome, what is your type?"

"I don't know. Look, if you want your reviews, I suggest you apologize and if I accept, you can come over and study with me."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll be over tomorrow. This cold or whatever should be over by then."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Kagome decided to retire early. It was a Friday and she felt kind of stupid going to bed at 8 o'clock when she should have been out having fun. But she needed a lot of sleep if she and Sango were going to pass those final exams.

The next day, Kagome's alarm went off at 7:30. Still tired, she rolled over and hit the snooze button then fell back asleep. Moments later her mom come in and gently rubbed her to get her up. Her mom always woke her up gently, and she liked it.

"Sweetie, come down and have some breakfast. Sango's father called and said she would be coming over soon."

Kagome groaned.

"Come on," her mother pulled the covers away from her face. "Get changed then come down stairs. I don't think you'll have time for a shower."

Kagome slowly got out of bed as her mother closed the door. She went to her closet drowsily and looked for an outfit to where. It was unusually cold for a summer day, so she grabbed a long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans then walked to the bathroom. Once she was changed, she slowly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen table where her grandfather and brother, Sota, were already eating. Kagome sat at the table as her mom placed a bowl in front of her.

"Eat up dear," she said cheerfully. "You'll need plenty of strength to study for all those exams."

"Thanks mom." Kagome played with her food a little. She wasn't really hungry. She had other things on her mind like how was she possibly going to pass all those tests, what should she pack for their trip, how was she going to keep Miroku away from Sango, and why was she constantly thinking about Inuyasha? The last thought snapped her back to reality. She ate some of her food quietly while her family talked about little events on the news. Then the door rang. Kagome shot up from her seat and ran to the door where she saw Sango.

"Hi Sango, how are you feeling?"

"I just have a little headache, but at least I'm not sneezing anymore."

"Here, Sango, have some cocoa." Kagome's mother handed Sango a warm cup. Sango took a sip merrily.

"Ahh, that feels so good on my throat."

"Come on; let's go study in my room."

"Alright, thank you for the cocoa, Ms. Higurashi." They ran up to Kagome's room and settled themselves for the long haul. Sango sat on the floor and dropped her backpack beside her. Kagome grabbed the books off her desk and sat in front of her friend.

"Which subject should we start with?" Kagome asked as she flipped through her notebook.

"Something easy," Sango said as she sipped her warm cocoa.

"How about history?"

Sango choked on her cocoa. "I said easy!"

"I think history is easy."

"I don't. There's too many dates and names. Please, something I can understand."

"Fine." The two spent the whole day quizzing each other on the material for a couple of subjects. Around six o'clock, Kagome's mother lightly knocked on the door then entered her room, smiling pleasantly.

"Sango, dear, your father just called. He wants you home."

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi," Sango said as she pushed her books into her backpack. Kagome walked with her friend down the stairs and to the front door where Sango bent down to put on her shoes.

"Kagome dear, I want you to walk Sango home. It's getting dark out."

"Ok, mom." Kagome then sat on the floor and put on her shoes too. Sango opened the door as she waved goodbye to Kagome's mother and exited the house. Kagome then unlocked the gate, opened it for Sango, and then closed it gently behind her.

"You shouldn't walk back home by yourself, Kagome," Sango said suddenly. Kagome looked up at her friend, shocked.

"What?"

"I mean, you were attacked walking by yourself."

Kagome bowed her head. "I know, but I never told my mom. I knew she would worry too much. Besides, I think I'll be fine. I'll be on my guard."

Together the girls walked through the abandoned park without any trouble. "Is this what it was like that night?" Sango asked, sounding a bit frightened.

"Yea it was."

"Wow, it must have been really scary."

"It was."

They made it to Sango's house safely. Sango stood in the doorway, thanking Kagome for her help, but before she closed the door and before Kagome was out of earshot she yelled, "Don't take the park, Kagome! Just take the long way, it'll be safer."

Kagome turned and smiled at her protective friend. "Don't worry, Sango, I'll take the long way."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sango!"

She heard the door shut as she opened the gate. It seemed that in no time, Kagome was at the park entrance again. She could either go through the park or take the road to the left, taking the safer route. But an odd feeling jerked her toward the park. 'I wonder if Inuyasha is in there again. That seems to be where he hangs out.' She shook her head and berated herself for thinking about Inuyasha. But she couldn't help thinking about him.

She decided to go through the park. Surely nothing would happen to her twice. Besides, she would be ready for them. The park seemed darker and quieter now that Sango wasn't with her. As she walked deeper into the darkness she wished she had listened to her friend and taken the long route home. Although she was frightened, her heart couldn't help but flutter and skip a beat when she looked at the large oak tree where Inuyasha usually hung out under. But he wasn't there.

Suddenly she heard cursing and a few grunts of pain coming from farther down the path. She followed the cries cautiously and hid behind a tree when she saw a man and a boy fighting. The boy was on his knees, breathing heavily while the man raised his fist to finish off his opponent. But the boy on the ground quickly stood to his feet and punched the man before him. The guy stepped back and rubbed his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Then she saw something in his hand flicker in the street lamp's dim light. A knife. The boy jumped away just in time to get his shoulder stabbed instead of his heart where it was intended. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted his arm harshly as the man screamed out in pain. She heard a cracking sound as the boy let go of his opponent who immediately ran away, disappearing into the night.

The boy heaved heavily as he clutched his arm. Kagome slowly moved closer, hiding behind tree after tree. Then she recognized the boy. Inuyasha. As the realization hit her she ran to him.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

He turned to her sharply, slightly loosing his balance. "Kagome?" he breathed.

She ran to him, her eyes full of concern, and stood in front of him. "Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked as she looked at his shoulder, bleeding freely.

"Nothing," he said gruffly.

She looked up into his eyes, but he looked away. "Nothing? Inuyasha, you're bleeding! I saw that man stab you!"

"Feh. And what are you doing out here?" he asked harshly.

"I had to walk my friend to her house, and now I'm going back home. Inuyasha, what happened?"

"Nothing," he said again as he walked past her. Kagome ran to follow him

"You were fighting with that man, I saw you. Why?"

"He started it."

"How? Who is he?"

"He was sent to kill me," Inuyasha said curtly.

Kagome stopped and her mouth dropped as she watched him slowly walk away. "What?" He stopped walking and turned back to her.

"He was sent to kill me by someone I have a bad history with." He smiled at her gawking face. "It's nothing. They'll never get me." Kagome began walking by his side again.

"Well, anyway, you need to go to the hospital and get that checked out."

"I don't need a hospital. I'm fine."

"Inuyasha…"

He turned on her abruptly, grabbing her wrist with one hand. "I'm fine! I don't need anyone's help!" Kagome trembled under his grip. He really didn't want anyone to help him. After he let go of her and began walking, she regained her composure.

"If you don't need help, then why are you walking with me?"

He looked at her as if she was stupid. "I told you not to walk through the park at night. Those guys that tried to attack you are still out there. With me by your side, they won't try anything, and if they do, I'll kick their asses."

Kagome blushed slightly. She was thankful it was dark out. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her face. He walked her to the front door of her house. Before he turned to leave, Kagome said, "Wait, you need that shoulder taken care of."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. She was actually concerned about him. No one had ever cared before. She motioned for him to come inside and he reluctantly followed.

Inside, Kagome found a note stuck on the refrigerator.

'Kagome-chan,

Your grandfather and I have taken Sota with us to the grocery store. Sota will be going to a friend's birthday party tomorrow and was asked to bring a snack for his friends. Then we have to go to the mall to find a gift. We will be back in about an hour or so. Dinner is in the microwave.  
With Love,  
Mom'

Kagome threw the note into the trash then pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for Inuyasha. "Sit," she said calmly. He obeyed unwillingly. Kagome disappeared into the hallway then came back with a white box. She sat the first aid kit on the table then pulled a chair closer to Inuyasha.

"I need you to remove your hand," she said as she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Fine." He slowly moved his hand away, revealing the large wound that had bled liberally. Kagome winced when she saw it.

"That must hurt," she said as she slowly rolled up his sleeve.

"Not really." Kagome couldn't get to the wound by rolling up his sleeve. She felt sort of embarrassed.

"Um, Inuyasha, I can't reach it."

He seemed to understand completely. He sat up in his seat and slowly lifted his t-shirt, cautiously pulling his left arm through the whole and exposing his bare arm to Kagome. She gasped as his chest and stomach were revealed to her. 'WOW!' she thought as she stared at his body. 'Wearing those baggy shirts, one would have never known how muscular he was. He has a six-pack!' Her face turned scarlet red as she dug in the white box. Inuyasha didn't seem to care that she saw his chest. He had seen her turn red and smiled secretly.

"This may sting a bit," she said as she gently rubbed his wound with a cold medication. Inuyasha flinched, but didn't say a word, not wanting Kagome to know the wound hurt him.

She reached back into the first aid kit as Inuyasha watched her. She was so beautiful. Her porcelain skin, her long, black, wavy hair, her soft pink lips, and her mystifying blue eyes, all tormented him. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. She was just being nice.

Kagome took some wrapping from the box and made a tourniquet around his shoulder. She then got up and fetched a wet washcloth. She lightly rubbed the skin around his wound which was covered with dry blood.

"How's that feel?" she asked after she cleaned his skin.

"Tight."

"Good, that will stop the bleeding."

Inuyasha stood up from his seat as Kagome put the first aid stuff back into the box. He slowly put his shirt back on as he asked, "How do you know so much about first aid?"

"My mom is a nurse," she replied matter-of-factly. Inuyasha was already at the front door, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Home."

"You're not going to…stay?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. He was confused by what she said. Kagome gulped under his gaze. "I mean, don't you want something to drink, or maybe eat?"

"I'm good."

Kagome looked to the ground feeling uncomfortable. "Right."

"You should have left me at the park, wench," he said suddenly. Any feelings of pity or concern in Kagome left when she heard that.

"Jerk! I was just trying to help you!"

"I told you, I don't need anyone's help!"

"Fine, then get the hell out of my house!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha opened the door then slammed it behind him. Kagome felt the anger slowly drain from her head. 'I can't believe I ever thought he was cute! He's nothing but a jerk!'

* * *

AN: hope u liked it! please review! the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. The Stranger is Revealed and Preparation

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter Four

The Stranger is Revealed and Preparations Begin

The next week was filled with nonstop exams. Kagome was tired from studying so late every night and looked tired too. She wasn't having the best hair week and soon she could see bags under her eyes. She felt thirty years older.

It was the last day of school of her junior year, and Kagome had just finished her last exam, chemistry. The bell rang at the end of the day and the halls quickly filled with screaming students racing to get out of the school to start their summer vacation. Kagome slowly packed up her backpack and walked out of the classroom with Sango at her side. They walked to their lockers in silence, cleaned them out then walked outside of the school.

Outside, underneath a large tree, sat Miroku waiting for someone. When he saw Sango and Kagome, he stood to his feet and waved energetically.

"Hello ladies, excited about the summer?" Sango and Kagome gave him a tired look. Miroku grimaced. "Ouch, tough tests?"

"Extremely tough," Kagome groaned as she threw herself to the ground. "I think I just failed that chemistry exam."

"Me too," Sango said doing the same as her friend.

"Ladies, ladies, it's summer! We're going on a road trip in a few days! Cheer up!"

Kagome and Sango glared at Miroku. Kagome stood up, rubbing her butt. "Speaking of the road trip, I heard you're bringing someone, Miroku."

"Ah yes, I am. My parents agreed to let him stay with me for the summer, but that was after I had already promised to go with you guys. But don't worry, he's really a good guy. He's quiet, and sometimes rude, but he won't be a problem, I guarantee it."

"And what if he _is_ a problem?" Sango asked as she stood.

"Then I'll just have to kick his butt," Miroku said smiling. His attention was caught by something at the school's entrance. "Speaking of the devil," he muttered.

"What?" Kagome and Sango asked.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, I have a little surprise for you." Miroku winked at the girls and ran off into the crowd of students rushing away from the school.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that boy," Sango muttered as she dug in her backpack. "Yes, candy!"

"Can I have some," Kagome asked innocently.

"Fine." Sango handed Kagome some candy. Soon Miroku came back.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my friend who's coming along with us." Kagome and Sango looked around but only so Miroku.

"Uh, Miroku, where is he?" Sango asked while Kagome stifled a laugh.

Miroku looked around. "He was just behind me, damn it. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

A figure came from the crowd of students and stood beside Miroku. He was tall and lanky, wearing blue jeans and long sleeve black shirt. His head was bowed so his black hair feathered over his eyes, but when he looked up, Kagome saw his amber gaze.

"Ladies, this is my best friend..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said disgustingly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sneered.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha?" Sango asked gazing at her friend who was red with anger.

"Yes, this is the very JERK!"

Miroku looked from one to the other. "Um, did I miss something here? Have you guys met before?"

"I saved her sorry little ass a while ago."

"I was fine! I could have taken care of myself!"

"Against two drunks? You wouldn't have lasted two minutes!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"And you're a stuck up bitch!"

Both turned their backs to each other while Sango and Miroku stood in confusion. "So, you have met before," Miroku said mildly.

"Kagome, come on, why are you so made at Inuyasha?" Sango asked pleadingly. "You told me he saved you from those drunks and then he helped you home when you hurt your knees."

Kagome scoffed. "I tried to help the jerk last Saturday and he was rude to me!"

"Inuyasha, is that true?" Miroku asked.

"I told her I didn't need her help." Inuyasha glared at Kagome then walked off into the mass leading away from the school.

"I'm sorry girls, really I am. I told you he could be rude. He's a good guy really, when you get to know him. I'll talk to you later." Miroku ran after his friend.

Kagome and Sango walked home in silence. Kagome was still furious that Inuyasha was the one going with them for the summer. Sango cleared her throat then asked hesitantly, "Kagome?"

"Yes," she replied tensely.

"Miroku told me he already bought a RV. It's really nice, and expensive. Anyway, he told me to meet him and Inuyasha Monday at his house. We'll leave from there."

Kagome snorted.

"Kagome, I know Inuyasha isn't your favorite person right now, but he's going to be in the same RV with us for three months. Don't you think you and Inuyasha should make amends? I mean, you don't have to be the best of friends, just don't fight." Kagome looked at her friend who was looking at her pleadingly. "Please, Kagome, this is supposed to be the best summer of our lives!"

Kagome couldn't resist her friend's pleads. "Alright, I'll try if he tries. But he always starts it!"

"Wow, Inuyasha, I didn't think you could be so dumb!" Miroku said as they walked to his house.

"Dumb?!"

"Yea, I mean, if what Kagome said is true, you saved her from two drunks and then helped her when she was hurt, yet you still insulted her and were rude to her. Why even bother to help her?"

"You're the dumb one, Miroku. I can't believe you're making me go on this stupid vacation with that wench. You had to pay for the RV, I mean, what do you get out of it?"

Miroku smiled dreamily. "Oh, I'll get plenty. Just being around Sango night and day for three months is enough for me."

"Man, you really are stupid."

"Look, Inuyasha, this summer was supposed to be a big adventure for the girls. They've been looking forward to this for a month now. Don't screw it up."

"Why do you think I'm the one that will screw it up?" Inuyasha asked almost yelling.

"You are the one that starts fights. Just promise me you'll behave and you'll get along with Kagome-chan."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll send you to live with your brother, Sesshoumaru, for the rest of the summer." Inuyasha flinched.

"Ok, ok, I will if she will."

Sunday night, Sango came over to Kagome's house with a list of things to bring. They ate dinner with the rest of the family then went up to Kagome's room to decide what she should pack.

"Ok Sango, what's on the list?" Kagome asked as she threw a bright red suitcase on her bed.

Sango skimmed over the list in her hand. "First category, cosmetics. Toothbrush?"

"Check," Kagome said as she threw her toothbrush into a cosmetic bag.

"Toothpaste?"

"Check."

"Hair brush?"

"Got it."

"Blow dryer?"

"Got it."

"Hair bands?"

"Right here."

"Ok, make up?"

"Definitely got that."

"End of cosmetics. Now, casual wear. Blue jeans?"

"Yea, how many should I bring?"

"Well, we're going to wash our laundry, but I'd say bring seven to be on the safe side."

"Check," she said as she folded each pair of jeans and placed them neatly in her suitcase. "Looks like I'm going to need another suitcase soon."

"Yea, I have like five suitcases. Anyway, shorts?"

"I guess I should bring a ton of those too."

"Yea."

Kagome went to her dresser and pulled out a stack of shorts. "Check."

"Ok, short sleeve shirts?"

Kagome disappeared into her closet. "Which should I bring?"

Sango sat on the bed, tired. "I don't know, all of them?"

"Sango, that's too many!"

"Alright, just pick out different color ones. Don't bring duplicate colors."

"Fine," Kagome said from the depths of her closet. She reemerged with an arm full of shirts. "Will this do?"

"Yea, that's good."

Kagome stuffed the shirts into her suitcase then went back into her closet and brought out another. "What now?"

"Skirts?"

"Got them."

"Ok, now formal wear, just in case we go somewhere fancy."

"Good thinking. I shouldn't need as many. I guess maybe just two dresses should do." Kagome went back to her closet. "Oh, but which ones should I take?"

"I don't know, something to impress Inuyasha, I assume." Kagome turned on her friend.

"SANGO!"

"What? Sorry. That slipped out. I won't say anything else about it."

"Thank you," Kagome said as she turned back to her closet.

"But…he _is_ cute…"

"Sango, you promised!"

"I'm just making an observation. Have you picked out a dress?"

"What do you think about this light blue dress?" Kagome asked as she held it up. It was a short dress that came up to the knees.

"Wow, pretty. That's great, Kagome."

"Thanks. I think I'll bring a nice skirt and shirt too."

"Ok, now, swim wear."

Kagome blushed at the thought of Inuyasha seeing her in a swimsuit.

"One piece or two?" Sango asked casually.

Kagome's face got even redder as she thought about Inuyasha seeing her in a _two piece _suit. "Uh, one piece, definitely."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Kagome went to her dresser and pulled out a violet one piece swim suit then threw it at Sango who folded it and placed it in the suitcase. "Now, something warm, for cold nights."

"I'll bring a sweater."

"Bring the dark blue one. I like that one."

"What, are you going to try to take it?"

"No, no way!" Sango said looking a little hurt. "I just think it looks good on you."

"Yea right, I'm keeping my eye on you. What else do I need?"

"Shoes."

"I'll take two pairs."

"Socks and underwear."

"Got it all." Kagome stuffed her suitcase full of clothing then sat on it while Sango zipped it up.

"I think that's everything. Oh yea, cds?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kagome went to her desk and pulled out a few cds then stuffed them into a pocket on her suitcase. "That it?"

"Cell phone?"

"Got it."

"Are you bringing your backpack?"

"Yea, I put a notebook, envelopes, and some pens in there so I can write letters to my family."

"Good idea."

"Anything else?"

"Um, I can't think of anything."

"What about you, do you need me to help you pack?"

"No, I already packed."

Kagome looked at her friend, surprised. "When?"

"Like two weeks ago."

"Wow, you really are ready to go."

"Yea I am."

"Well, I guess that's it then."

"I better go. I want to get a good night's sleep, although I don't know how I'm gonna get any sleep when I'm this excited."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, my dad's picking me up on his way home from the store."

"Ok, bye Sango!"

Kagome couldn't get to sleep that night. She was just too thrilled and also nervous about traveling with Inuyasha. She had no problem with Miroku because they had known him since he was little. Inuyasha was practically a stranger to her. Sleep finally took her and she dreamed of what she would see during their trip.

The next morning Kagome was awoken to something new. Sango. As she slept quietly, someone yelled her name then jumped on her bed scaring Kagome to death. When she opened her eyes she saw Sango smiling at her.

"Sango! What are you doing!"

"Your mom told me I could wake you up!"

"Why are you so happy this early in the morning?"

"Oh come on, Kagome-chan, it's not that early."

Kagome looked at her clock and moaned. "It's six o'clock in the morning!"

"We need to get to Miroku's house."

"We're not leaving until later this evening!"

"Yea, but Miroku wants to hang out today and also needs help packing."

"He hasn't even packed yet?"

"Nope, and who knows, maybe you could help _Inuyasha_," she sang.

"SANGO!"

Sango smiled mischievously. "Sorry, sorry. Won't say anything again."

Kagome got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change into a blue skirt and a white short sleeve shirt. Sango was waiting on her bed reading the book Kagome was going to pack in her bag.

"You bringing anything else to read, Kagome?"

"I was thinking about a few magazines."

"That'll be good."

Kagome packed her backpack then ran down the stairs where her mother had breakfast waiting for them. "Good morning girls," she said cheerfully. "Are you ready for your trip, Kagome?"

"Yes, mama, Sango helped me last night."

"Alright, now eat your breakfast. You don't want to travel on an empty stomach."

After they ate breakfast, Kagome said goodbye to her family, giving each a kiss and a hug. She and Sango then left the shrine and began walking.

"So I guess we're walking to Miroku's house, huh?" Kagome asked disappointedly.

"Ya, although his parents gave him his car so he could drive this summer. I should have made him pick us up. Oh well, it's not that far."

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they were at Miroku's mansion of a house. Sango rang the doorbell and soon Miroku answered.

"Hey, girls, are you ready for the big adventure?" he asked, grinning at Sango.

"I guess…" Sango sighed.

"Come on in, ladies. Inuyasha's waiting on the couch." Kagome's stomach twisted in a knot.

Miroku's house was dark and messy. It was clear to anyone that his parents were gone. "Excuse the mess, I told Inuyasha to clean up before you got here, but you see how he listens to me." He led them into the living room where the only light that could be seen was emitted from the large TV. A couch sat in front of the TV and on the couch was Inuyasha, a shadowed figure in the darkness. Miroku thumped him on the head and they heard a growl.

"Get up, Inuyasha, the girls are here."

"So."

Sango elbowed Kagome. "Remember what we agreed on?"

Kagome rolled her eyes then plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hi Inuyasha. Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned. "Sesshy will be waiting for my call…"

Kagome saw Inuyasha flinch. "Who's Sesshy?" Sango asked.

"Oh, just a dear old friend," Miroku said cunningly.

"Kind of a stupid name," Kagome commented.

"Couldn't agree more," Inuyasha growled.

"See," Miroku said as he put an arm around Sango's shoulders. "We're all getting along great!"

"Kagome…"

"Miroku! You promised, NO TOUCHING!"

"Sorry. Well, I still need to pack. Anyone care to help a stupid boy like me?" he asked innocently.

"I guess I'll help," Sango volunteered grudgingly.

Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the living room. An uncomfortable silence fell. Kagome frowned when she remembered she had promised to be nice to him. _Well, he did save me from those drunks, and he did help me home. Maybe he's just rude because he's a loner. That's all he knows how to be. Maybe if I'm nice to him, he'll be nicer to me. Alright, I just won't get mad at him._

"So, Inuyasha, have you packed already?"

"Packed?"

"You haven't even packed?"

Inuyasha stood up off the couch and turned to Kagome. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Uh, nothing, except that you can't wear that everyday for three months. That's just gross!"

"Ok, so I'll bring another pair of jeans and a shirt."

"EWW! No, you need more than that! Where's your room?"

Inuyasha froze. "Why do you want to know where my room is?"

"So I can help you pack!"

"Fine." He began walking upstairs, Kagome following, and down a long dark hall until they reached the end where his room was. Inuyasha's room was almost pitch black and Kagome stumbled around.

"Do you ever clean your room?" she asked as she worked her way over to his closet.

"I know where everything is. That's all that matters." Inuyasha threw himself on his bed.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Because I like it."

Kagome worked her way to the window and pulled open the thick, dark drapes revealing a flood of light into the room. Inuyasha shielded his eyes and growled.

"There, now I can see where I'm going. Do you have a suitcase?"

Inuyasha rolled off the mattress and disappeared under his bed. He soon reemerged and threw a duffle bag on the bed. "There."

"That won't hold all you're gonna need."

"Fine," he moaned. He disappeared again then threw another bag onto the bed.

"Now," Kagome went to his closet and picked through his clothes. "You need maybe four more pairs of blue jeans."

"Four?"

"Yes."

"Aren't we going to stop at a laundry mat."

"Yea, but we can't stop every two days!" She pulled a bunch of jeans out of the closet and threw them at Inuyasha. "Now fold those neatly and place them in the bag."

"Yes, mother."

"You'll also need some short sleeve shirts…do you have anything besides big baggy sweatshirts?"

"Yea, I have big baggy long sleeve t-shirts."

"Oh, that helps. Do you not have anything with short sleeves?"

"No."

"Alright, we'll just pack these." She threw the shirts on the bed. "What's this?" she asked holding up a small button down, collared shirt.

"Nothing."

"This is nice! Why don't you wear it?"

"Because it's not my style."

"Then why'd you buy it?"

"Didn't. It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh," Kagome sighed as her stomach turned upside down. She felt sick. _I didn't know he had a girlfriend…_

"Ex."

"What?"

"She's my ex now."

"Oh," she said more excited. "Still, why don't you wear stuff more fitted?"

"I don't like fitted."

"Oh, well you should at least wear it once on the trip." Truth be told, Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha in tighter clothes. She had gotten a glimpse of his body and she was baffled as to why he wore big clothes. "Here, pack it. Just in case," she added when he glared at her.

"Fine. Are we done yet?"

"No, do you have anything to swim in?"

Inuyasha froze. He felt his face begin to turn red. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"In case you want to go swimming at one of the hotels, why else?"

"I don't know." He turned his face away from her. He was beet red now. "In the dresser."

Kagome walked cautiously to the dresser and pulled out a pair of red swim trunks, surprisingly his actual size. "Pack these."

"Now are we done?"

"No. You need pajamas."

"Top left drawer."

Kagome opened the drawer and gasped. "There's only boxers."

"Yea, that's what I sleep in."

Now Kagome's face turned red. "Uh, ok. You'll need maybe six. Any ones in particular?"

"No."

She quickly randomly picked six pairs and tossed them over her shoulder so Inuyasha couldn't see her face. "Um, now, something warm. Which sweatshirt do you want to wear?"

"I don't care."

"How about this one," she asked as she pulled a dark blue sweatshirt out of his closet.

"Fine." She tossed him the sweatshirt and he folded it then put it in the bag, watching Kagome. "Why are you so red?"

Kagome froze. "Wh…what do you mean?'

"Your face is red."

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing. It's just a little warm in here."

"You're wearing a skirt."

"I can still be warm in a skirt!" she yelled.

"Ok, sorry. Are we done now?"

"No, um, now you need socks and underwear."

Inuyasha snorted as he got out of his bed and opened a dresser drawer. He threw a bunch of socks on the bed then a horde of briefs. "That enough?"

Reluctantly, Kagome looked at his pile and nodded.

"Is that it?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Good." He sat on his bed and stuffed the rest of his clothes in the bag then zipped it up, throwing both bags at his door. Then he watched Kagome wonder around his room.

"What are you looking for," he said suddenly, startling Kagome.

"Uh, nothing. I was just looking at your stuff."

Inuyasha grinned, but so small that Kagome didn't catch it. "We need to find Miroku and Sango."

"Oh, right, I forgot I left them alone!" Down the hall they heard a scream and then a loud smack.

"Miroku must have tried something," Inuyasha said grinning again.

"Inuyasha! Sango would never allow him to get away with that!"

They walked out of Inuyasha's room to see a fuming Sango stomping down the hall.

"Kagome, you promised he'd behave!"

"Actually, she promised I'd behave on the trip. We haven't left yet," Miroku said smiling.

"Miroku, no more!" Kagome warned.

Kagome and Sango disappeared down the stairs together leaving Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku looked at Inuyasha's bags then down to Kagome and back to Inuyasha, smiling.

"What?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"So, she packed your clothes, eh?"

"Yea, so."

"You let her pick out what you're going to wear?"

"She wouldn't have shut up if I didn't."

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

AN: that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Well, i'm freezing right now so I'm gonna go bundle up for warmth. Please review! 


	5. The Trip Begins

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Inuyasha…but one day…bwahahahahahaha…ahem…

* * *

Chapter Five

The Trip Begins

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, Kagome called her mother to tell her they were about to leave. The RV had everything they would need. It had a tiny kitchen and table behind the driver's seat, a bathroom, and then a bed in the back, in case someone wanted a nap. Beside the table was a bench that served as a small couch with many pillows stacked on top and a few blankets thrown on it. When Kagome and Sango boarded the RV, they were wowed.

"My father's RV is nothing like this!" Sango screamed.

"Only the best for my love," Miroku said as he passed Sango.

"Miroku…"

Inuyasha brushed past Kagome to put away his luggage, and Kagome felt herself blush. _What is wrong with me? I can't go on doing this. Just forget about him, Kagome._

Miroku took his seat behind the wheel with Sango in the passenger seat, and soon they were off. Inuyasha threw himself on the bench while Kagome began putting a few groceries in the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator. She had an odd feeling she was being watched, but when she turned around she saw Inuyasha looking out the window. Kagome then sat at the table and looked at her magazine. Not thirty minutes later, Kagome threw down her magazine.

"I'm bored!"

"Kagome-chan, we haven't been on the road very long!" Sango moaned knowing her friend's short attention span.

"Yea, but there's nothing to do."

"Play a game with Inuyasha," Miroku suggested.

"Feh. I don't 'play'," Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome opened a cabinet and pulled out a puzzle. "Come on Inuyasha, help me with this puzzle."

"No."

She looked at him with the saddest eyes possible. "Please, it would keep me quiet."

Even Inuyasha couldn't refuse. He grudgingly moved from his seat and sat across from Kagome who smiled at him. His heart couldn't help but skip a beat, but he pushed the feeling aside.

"Look, this is one of those mystery puzzles," she said gleefully.

"Joy."

"Inuyasha, was that sarcasm?"

"Feh."

They spent the next hour and a half working on the puzzle until Miroku stopped the RV suddenly, almost throwing poor Kagome across the table.

"Hey! Miroku! What was that for?"

"I thought I'd stop here so we could eat."

"But we have food," Sango reasoned.

"Yes, but I wanted to treat you guys to dinner tonight."

The restaurant was one that Kagome used to always go to with Sango.

It was just a little local café-type place, that happened to be pretty far away, but the food was delicious and worth the drive.

They all filed out of the RV and sat at the booth the waitress showed them, giving them menus. Sango and Kagome already knew what they wanted. Heck, they had the whole menu memorized.

"Ok, so that's a burger with cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, and mayo, a large order of cheese fries, another burger with just cheese, lettuce, and tomato, an order of curly fries, a large coke, and a large Pepsi?" the waitress asked.

"Yup!"

"That's it!"

"And for the gentlemen?" she raised an eyebrow at them.

Miroku turned his shocked gaze from the girls to the waitress. "Um, we haven't decided yet." She smiled then walked away. "How do you two stay so tiny eating like that?" The girls smiled and laughed.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back with Kagome and Sango's food and then took the boys' orders. The girls immediately dug in to their food, almost inhaling it. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"I can't believe you actually eat like that," he said to them.

Miroku smiled. "That's alright, Sango. I like a girl with a big appetite." Sango immediately looked at him nauseatingly and dropped her fork with a frown.

"There goes my appetite."

Within a few minutes, they were all eating their dinner. Everything was going right for Kagome. Any worries about having Inuyasha along had left her. She was just so glad they were getting away from her school, and she was ecstatic that she wouldn't be seeing Hojo this summer.

"Kagome?" an all too familiar voice called out. Kagome grimaced. _Spoke too soon._

"Kagome, is that you?" Kagome closed her eyes tightly. _If I can't see him, he can't see me._

"Hi, Hojo!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome could have beaten him to a pulp right there. She opened her eyes long enough to throw him a death glare. Hojo was right beside their booth, beaming. Kagome closed her eyes tight again. _You can't see me! I'm invisible! You can only see Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha! I'm not here!_

"Kagome, it is you!" _Oh god, he found me. How does he always know where I am? I guess now I have to talk to him._

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, hi Hojo."

"Wow, long time no see."

_It's been three freakin days!_

"Yea, it's been a _really _long time."

_Not long enough._

"Yea, it has. Hi, Sango!" he said as he noticed Kagome's friends.

"Hi, Hojo."

"Anyway, funny thing, I was actually on my way to the shrine to talk to you."

_Oh great, now he knows where I live._

"Oh, really?" she faked a laugh.

"Yea, and then I recognized you here." Hojo smiled again. Kagome actually hated how happy he was although she turned him down almost everyday. "So, Kagome, do you want to hang out tonight?"

Kagome's eyes darted around the table, looking for help. Sango was looking at her fries nervously, Miroku was spinning the trash he had thrown in his soda with his straw, occasionally blowing bubbles, and Inuyasha, surprisingly, was glaring at Hojo.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Hojo. I can't tonight." And despite rejection, he smiled again.

"Oh that's okay. I thought so since it was such short notice and all. What about tomorrow?"

"Um, I can't."

"Wednesday?"

"Can't."

"What about Friday?"

"Hojo, I can't at all this week."

Hojo smiled again. "Ok, maybe we can schedule a dinner sometime next week." Kagome looked around her again. No one had changed, except for Inuyasha. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were on fire. She didn't know if he was jealous or just as annoyed with Hojo as she was.

"Actually, Hojo, I'm not going to be here next week. You see, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I are going on a trip. We'll be gone all summer."

Hojo looked disappointed then beamed again. "Wow, that sounds like fun, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind at all!"

_Oh. My. God. I'm about to snap. He just doesn't get it. I DON'T LIKE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Kagome looked to her friends frantically. Sango and Miroku were staring in shock.

"Uh, we don't have much room," Kagome began to say.

"Oh, no worries, I don't take up much room." He smiled that same annoying smile.

Kagome mentally slapped her head. This was going no where. She looked to Inuyasha whose face was turning red with anger. He looked…_jealous_?

"Look, kid, you can't just invite yourself on a trip last minute! You're not going because you're not invited! Kagome has rejected every one of your dates, so what makes you think she wants to go out with you tomorrow, or the next day, or the next! Just go away and leave her the hell alone!!!" he yelled.

Hojo looked frightened of Inuyasha. He backed away from the golden eyed boy and looked to Kagome. "Well, I better be going now. I'll see you when school starts I guess. Maybe when you get back we can hang out some time?" he asked as he smiled at her. Kagome could have sworn she heard Inuyasha growl. Hojo jumped and then left the restaurant.

"Damn, he was annoying," Inuyasha huffed as he began to eat. The others all stared at him in wonder.

After they were done eating, Miroku paid the check and they boarded the RV, taking off again. Inuyasha sat on the bench with his hair covering his eyes, seemingly asleep. Kagome wandered around. Curse her short attention span. She looked through cabinets, folded the covers around Inuyasha, and then even alphabetized the food in the cabinets. Inuyasha caught her eye. He looked so peaceful. She smiled and slowly knelt beside him on the bench. She couldn't help herself. She had to touch his hair. She brushed her hand over his hair, moving the strands out of his face. His hair was unbelievably soft. She brushed his hair again, but she suddenly felt Inuyasha grab her wrist. Wide-eyed, she looked at him, her heart stopped.

"What are you doing?" he said smiling.

"Nothing."

"Why were you touching my hair?"

"I wasn't!" She quickly grabbed the blanket behind her. "I just thought maybe you needed a blanket."

"So you touched my hair?"

"No, I didn't touch your hair!"

"Feh."

Kagome quickly got up and sat at the table, continuing her work on the puzzle.

Another three hours had passed, and Kagome was still working on that damned puzzle. Frustrated, she threw up her arms.

"I give up! Someone entertain me." She heard Sango laugh from the passenger's seat. "Inuyasha," she pouted.

"What."

"Come help me with this damn thing."

He slowly got up with a sigh and sat opposite her, picking up a piece and setting it in its place immediately. "I've been looking for that piece for the past hour!"

"You just have to have the magic touch."

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly Kagome heard a very annoyed Sango, "Miroku…" then a loud slap. Kagome absentmindedly responded.

"I warned you Miroku," she called up to him.

"Worth every second of pain," he sang.

Another hour passed by and Sango was snoring in the passenger seat while Inuyasha and Kagome still worked on that cursed puzzle. Kagome made several attempts at small talk, but Inuyasha wasn't much of a chatter.

"Did I thank you for getting rid of Hojo?" she asked casually.

"No."

"Well, thanks. He never seems to get it."

"I didn't get rid of him for you, you know."

"Then why did you?"

"Because that kid's annoying."

"Sure, Inuyasha, keep telling yourself that," Miroku yelled from the front.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed slightly and avoided eye contact. Silence fell between them once again. Kagome hated not talking and racked her brain for something to start up a conversation. Surprisingly she didn't have to initiate anything.

"So how are your legs?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Frustrated, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and raised his voice. "How are your legs?!"

"My legs?"

"Yea, you fell that day in the park and hurt yourself pretty badly."

"Oh, that. Uh, they're fine. Thanks."

Silence once again.

Kagome shifted slightly in her seat. She felt so uncomfortable. _Come on, Kagome. He's just a guy. It's like talking to Miroku. What do you talk about with Miroku?_

More silence. Kagome just couldn't think of a thing to talk about. Finally, she reached desperation.

"So, why are you always in the park?"

"It's just a hang out."

"Most people hang out at the mall or something."

"Well, I'm not most people."

Kagome was trying to be patient with Inuyasha. "I _know_ that." She rolled her eyes secretly. "What I mean is, why the park of all places?"

"It's nice. It's quiet. It's dark at night."

_Wow, _she thought, _he really isn't much of a chatter box. _

"Why would you want to hang out at a place that's dark at night?" she asked, trying to cram a puzzle piece into a spot it wasn't meant to be in.

"I like the dark, okay?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Fine," Kagome curled up her fist and proceeded to pound the puzzle piece into her desired spot. Inuyasha reached out his hand and grabbed Kagome's fist.

"Stop," he said quietly.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face and saw those golden amber eyes, the ones she stared into the night she first met him. They still amazed her. She lost herself in his amazing eyes for what seemed like eternity. They were just so beautiful and unique, she couldn't help staring.

"Are you okay?" she heard Inuyasha grunt.

Kagome snapped out of her trance to see him smiling at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What?" Kagome shook her head and proceeded to take a huge interest in the puzzle again. "What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were staring off into space."

"Maybe I was, what's it to you?" she began to gently pound another puzzle piece into a random spot. Inuyasha stopped her fist again, grabbed the puzzle piece and placed it perfectly into the right spot. Kagome glared at him.

"I was about to put it there!"

"Yeah right," Inuyasha growled.

He placed a few others pieces into the puzzle, every minute sneaking a glance at Kagome's face, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she tried, yet again, to force a piece into the puzzle. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Inuyasha shook his head violently as he realized what he was just doing. _No, no, no, no! Don't smile at her! You can't like her! You can't!! She's annoying and high maintenance, and…and…pretty… NO! Bad thoughts! You CAN NOT like Kagome! Just don't think about her that way…don't! _

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome for a second.

Kagome smashed a puzzle piece into the puzzle, and amazingly it fit! She pumped her fists into the air victoriously and yelled, "I FOUND A PIECE! I FOUND ONE!!!!!"

Sango awoke with a snort at Kagome's yells, and sleepily looked back at the table. Once she understood it was just Kagome, she slipped back into her peaceful sleep.

Kagome smiled brilliantly. "Look Inuyasha! I found a piece!!!"

Inuyasha looked at her smile and his heart skipped a beat.

He smiled back half-heartedly and mumbled "Good job."

_She's really going to make this whole not liking her thing hard on me…_

* * *

A.N. Again, sorry this took so long and because it's so short! But thanks for your support. I'm sort of stuck on the plot or what should come next, so if you have ANY suggestions, as long as they aren't those rated R type things, please tell me! Every suggestion will help, so if you have any ideas, DO TELL! I'll try to start on the next chapter as soon as my school work dies down a bit. Anyway, thanks again for your support! BYE!! 


	6. First Night on the Road

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…I don't even own my sanity…

A.N. Hey guys, another chapter! WOO! Doing pretty good for being gone for a couple of years! YAY ME!

* * *

Chapter Six

First Night on the Road

Eight horribly boring, non-stop hours of painfully awkward silences broken by senseless, meaningless attempts at small talk had passed now on Kagome's magnificent summer road trip! And now Kagome looked like death warmed over! What if they happened to run into a really cute guy at some random stop? How could he possibly be attracted to her matted, listless hair, the wonderfully dark circles under her eyes, or her extremely pail complexion? This would _not _do!

Kagome had been watching boring scenery out the window while sitting at the table for at least two and a half hours. This is the most her attention span has every withstood. Any minute she was going to crack if they didn't stop and do something fun.

Inuyasha slept almost the entire time. Kagome wondered how one person could possibly sleep so much in a day! She now began to pass time watching him sleep in the seat across the table from her. His back was to the window and his chin resting on his chest, his black hair hiding almost half of his face. He was a silent sleeper. He hadn't made a noise, at least nothing that Kagome had noticed. But now she watched him intently, taking in every moment that his chest rose and fell in a silent slumber.

This fascinated Kagome. For some odd reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the sleeping Inuyasha. He just looked so peaceful and content, the complete opposite of the Inuyasha she was used to. He took a large inhale of breath through his nose, raising his chest, and then it quietly and slowly fell down again. Kagome then tore her gaze off the boy and turned instead to the window. It had gotten really dark suddenly.

"Miroku?" she asked.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:48," Sango answered.

"Are you serious?" Kagome sat straight up, wide awake and alert now.

"Yeah I am!"

"Are we not going to stop to sleep? I need to call my mom!"

"We really should find a place to stay, Miroku," Sango agreed.

"Alright, as soon as we find a nice hotel, we'll stop," Miroku said.

Kagome leaned back against her seat again, watching what passed through the window. A neon green sign caught her immediate attention.

"Miroku, there are a bunch of hotels and restaurants at the next exit!"

"But are they _nice _hotels?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I guess…"

"By nice, I mean expensive." Miroku slipped his hand onto Sango's knee. "I want only the best for my love."

"Kagome…" Sango growled.

"Miroku! Down!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku sadly removed his hand and returned it to the wheel.

"Well, Miroku, there's one expensive hotel."

"Okay, looks like we found our home for the night!"

Miroku quickly snapped the wheel, throwing the unsuspecting Kagome from the table bench to the hard RV floor as he just barely made it to the exit. Sango too had taken a spill.

"MIROKU!" she yelled from the floor.

"Yes my love?" he cooed lovingly to her.

"WOULD YOU DRIVE LIKE A SANE MAN?!?!"

"No one is sane, my sweet."

"AND STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!!!"

Kagome slowly pushed herself off the floor and onto her knees. She'd taken a hard fall. The lovely kitchen pantry had caught her head's fall, and now she sported a healthy cut over her left eyebrow. Her forearms hurt too. She had thrown them in front of her to try to protect herself, but to no avail.

She sat on her knees for a minute or too babying her arms and head. To Kagome's surprise, a hand rested itself on her shoulder and she turned to it abruptly. Inuyasha was right behind her looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing hold of her right arm and inspecting it carefully.

"I'm okay."

Inuyasha then saw Kagome's head and placed his hands on her cheeks. Kagome's heart began to beat feverishly and she felt her face reddening. _What's he doing?! Why's he being so nice and…and…human-like???_

"Here," he said, lifting Kagome to her feet. "Sit down."

Kagome obliged without a word. She sat on the bench and watched Inuyasha in utter amazement.

He started opening cabinets and, not finding what he wanted, closing them, until he came upon what he wanted. Inuyasha pulled out the first aid kit Kagome had packed early that day.

He sat the kit on the table in front of Kagome and then kneeled in front of her, taking her face into his one of his hands again. Kagome couldn't try to resist him or anything. She was so shocked by his actions that she just sat and let him work.

He pulled out a small cloth and dabbed it over her cut, wiping away the blood, then threw it into the trash can. He the grabbed a tube of medicated ointment and dabbed a bit on her face, then gently covered it with a tiny Band-Aid. He stood before her and placed a hand gently on the wound, then let his hand fall softly across the side of Kagome's face, smiling slightly, but then he quickly turned it into a frown.

"There," he said finally.

"Um…thanks…" Kagome stood to her feet, pretending to take an interest in smoothing out her shirt and skirt.

Inuyasha threw himself onto the couch and immediately turned away from Kagome, seemingly going to sleep again. Kagome watched him for a minute, and then sat back down.

He was definitely an odd one. One minute he was surly and rude, insulting Kagome with almost every word, and then he was silent and caring, especially when she was hurt. That seemed to be Inuyasha's weakness. He can't stand to see anyone hurt.

Kagome rested her head on her hands, beginning to explore these thoughts further when the RV came to a sudden stop, jerking Kagome forward roughly.

"We're heeeerrreeee!" Miroku sang.

"We sort of got the hint, thanks!" Kagome yelled to the front.

Miroku appeared in the back of the RV smiling.

"Okay guys, I'm going to the front desk to see if there are any rooms available, then I'll be back." He opened the door and began to descend the steps then he yelled back, "Don't get into any fights while I'm gone!"

The door slammed shut behind him and Sango appeared immediately to lock the door.

"Sango!" Kagome fussed.

"What?!"

"You're locking Miroku out?"

"Not Miroku, Kagome! I'm locking out kidnappers, thieves, and killers!"

"What?"

"Kagome-chan, we're in a strange city. We can't be as careless about safety as we are at home. For now on, I want everyone to make sure this door is locked up good!"

"Okay, okay, I guess you're right."

Sango sat opposite Kagome at the table, and then began to flip through another one of Kagome's magazines.

Sango looked back to the couch at Inuyasha who had almost disappeared into his large sweatshirt.

"Is he asleep again?" she asked over her magazine.

"Who knows?"

Kagome skimmed over a few pages of makeup tip articles. She had read this magazine already several months ago and tried their miracle tips, and still she couldn't get her eyelashes to look like the model's in the magazine. So now she entertained herself by studying the ads.

The door handle jiggled violently then stopped, and an annoyed knocking followed. Sango got up and listened at the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Miroku, who else?!"

"How do I know it's really you?" she asked skeptically.

"Sango, you must be exhausted," the voice replied.

"What? Why?"

"Because you've been running through my dreams all night!"

Kagome and Sango both rolled their eyes. Kagome threw down her magazine with a disgusted sigh.

"Yup, that's Miroku," she groaned.

Sango unlocked the door and made a disgusted face at Miroku when he appeared.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That was the worst line I've ever heard!" Sango cried.

"Oh, sweetie, I can do worse…"

"I don't even want to know," Kagome sighed.

"Well, good news ladies!" Miroku exclaimed. "Bow down to me, for I am the Almighty Miroku!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sango cried.

"There were just two rooms left for the night, and I got them! The best rooms in the hotel, I was assured. So, come on ladies, grab what you need and get going."

Kagome began to grab her backpack, her makeup bag, and one of her suitcases when the sleeping Inuyasha caught her eye.

"Who's going to wake him?" she asked, looking specifically at Miroku.

"Go on girls, I'll get him." Miroku handed the key to Sango. "Eighth floor, number 1035. The elevator's on the right after you go through the front doors. We're number 1033, right next to you."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes!"

Kagome and Sango grabbed their bags and began to lug them into the hotel. As soon as they squeezed their luggage through the front doors, Kagome and Sango dropped their bags in amazement.

The lobby of the hotel was amazing! It was filled with expensive furniture, modern paintings, and other fancy decorations. Kagome and Sango were stunned. They'd never been in such a nice hotel before.

The clerk at the front desk immediately noticed them and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you tonight?"

"Um, we're looking for room 1035," Sango read off the key.

"That will be on the eighth floor. The elevator is right behind you. Would you like me to escort you?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Kagome said, smiling.

"Would you like me to call a bell boy to carry your luggage?"

"No, thanks, we got it."

They thanked the man again and turned into the elevator, which was just as fancy and elaborate as the lobby. Shortly they were delivered to the eighth floor and set down the long hallway looking for room 1035.

Kagome peered at every door, reading the numbers as fast as she could. She was getting really sleepy now, and she just wanted to lie down in a comfy bed. Her vision was getting blurry and she was about to give up searching for the room when the magical number caught her eye.

"1035!!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Sango hastily grabbed the key and unlocked the door to reveal the most beautiful room Kagome had ever seen. Every fabric was luscious and soft, and, just like in her happiest dreams, a mint rested on each pillow. Kagome dropped her bags and dived for the mint closest to her, devouring it immediately.

"What are you doing?" Sango cried.

"They have _mints_!"

"You've eaten mints before, Kagome-chan."

"But not _fancy _mints!"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, you don't see them placing tic-tacs on hotel pillows, do you?"

"I guess not. But I still don't see why it's something to go crazy over."

"Oh, just let me have my fun, will you Sango?!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Dive all you want and attack the _fancy _mints."

Sango placed her bags neatly against a wall opposite the bed. She began to unpack her pajamas and set out her toothbrush and other much needed accessories.

"I'm going to get a shower, okay?"

"Cool," Kagome said shoving another mint into her mouth. "I'll just watch TV."

Sango disappeared into the bathroom and then Kagome heard the shower start up.

The hotel room was huge. There was a large breakfast table with two large, comfy chairs sitting at the ends of it, a large, flat screen TV hanging on the wall, and even two full length couches with a glass coffee table to the right of the room.

Kagome flipped on the TV and changed it immediately to an entertainment station. She wanted to know what was going on in the celebrity world today. Almost as soon as she began to get into the show, a knock at the door startled her. Kagome jumped off the bed, annoyed, and peeped out the hole in the door. There she saw the familiar face of Miroku. Kagome unlocked the double door and opened one.

"Hi neighbor!" Miroku smiled.

"Hey Miroku. How's your room?"

"Great! Where's Sango?" he asked entering the room.

"In the shower."

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and smirked. "Really…" he turned towards the bathroom and began to walk to the door.

"Back off Miroku," Kagome warned.

Kagome was about to close the door when something stopped her. Inuyasha, growling, pushed it open again, and glared at Kagome. He walked into the room and immediately plopped down onto one of the couches.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Kagome asked with annoyance.

"It's boring in our room," Miroku stated as he flipped channels on the TV.

Soon the bathroom door opened and Sango came out with a large towel wrapped around her body and a smaller one twisted about her hair. Kagome wasn't fast enough to warn her dear friend.

Miroku shot up off the bed, eyes wide as saucers and mouth gaping, and just stared at Sango.

Sango began to turn towards the room. "Kagome, where did I put my…OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to plug her eyes, but Sango's screams were piercing. She ran back into the bathroom and closed the door with a slam.

Miroku stood stupidly just staring at the bathroom door.

"I knew this trip was going to be magnificent," he breathed.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled. "Would you leave?!"

Miroku snapped out of his trance and looked hurt at Kagome.

"I thought we were friends…" he pouted.

"We are! No offense but I want to go to bed! Now OUT!"

Miroku frowned at Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha, who hadn't seen a thing, by the shoulder.

"Come on, we're not wanted here my friend."

Inuyasha growled again and disappeared from the room. Kagome immediately closed the door and locked it. She then went to the bathroom door and knocked gently on it.

"Sango?"

"Yeah…"

"It's all clear. The boys are gone."

"Okay." The bathroom door opened and the toweled Sango appeared again. "Thanks Kagome."

"No problem. Here," she handed Sango her pajamas. Sango disappeared again into the bathroom.

Kagome began to dig through her suitcase and found her cute pink pajamas. Sango came from the bathroom and went to the vanity where she started brushing her teeth. Kagome went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her pajamas then joined Sango at the vanity.

Another knock on the door startled them both. Sango went to the door and looked out the peep hole. With an annoyed sigh she opened the door to find Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha immediately stormed in.

"I _can not_ sleep in the same room with him!" he yelled as soon as he entered.

Kagome appeared at the door with her toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste foaming out onto her lips. Inuyasha stared awkwardly at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a little something on your lips," he said pointing at his own mouth. Kagome went back to the vanity and washed out her mouth. She then returned to find Inuyasha complaining about Miroku.

"He's annoying! I just want to go to sleep, and he keeps turning on the TV! I can't sleep with him!!"

"He's exaggerating," Miroku said calmly.

"No I'm not! I told you six times to turn off the TV so I could go to sleep, and you kept turning it back on!"

"Miroku!" Sango fussed. "Why won't you let Inuyasha sleep?"

"I'm not tired," Miroku pouted. "I just want to stay up, watch TV, and have fun."

"Well, can you hurry up and settle this," Kagome begged. "I'm so sleepy!"

Miroku stared at Kagome with one eye brow raised. "You're tired?"

"Very!"

"Hmm, this could work…"

"What could work?" Sango asked.

"Are you sleepy, Sango?"

"Not really. Well, I'll probably be in about an hour or two."

"Perfect!" Miroku exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha growled.

"You can't sleep in the same room with me, so I suggest we switch rooms."

"WHAT?!?!" Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha yelled together.

"It's simple. We switch rooms."

"You better explain yourself, Miroku," Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are tired and want to sleep, so you two room together, and then Sango and I will room together, so we can watch TV, play video games, or whatever we want to do, and it won't bother either of you."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then quickly looked away. Sango lost all color in her face.

"You want me to sleep in the same room with you, without anyone else to protect me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Kagome?!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't come up with the idea!"

"Come on girls, it's the only way any of us are going to get any sleep."

"I just want to go to bed," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Look, I'm okay with the idea. Inuyasha will just have to sleep on the couch."

"Fine with me."

Sango pleaded with Kagome with a single look.

"I'm sorry Sango, but we're really tired!"

"Kagome…" Sango pleaded.

"Okay, Miroku, I am hereby letting Sango off the leash…If you try anything, and I mean _anything_, Sango is allowed to retaliate in any way she wants. I'm giving you one warning, Miroku."

"Alright, I'll be good."

"You promise?"

Miroku held up his right hand with three fingers up. "Scout's honour!"

"_And _you're sleeping on the couch!" Sango added.

"Okay…" Miroku frowned. Sango grabbed her bags, and with a sad goodbye, left the room. Inuyasha had left also and soon returned with his one suitcase.

Kagome sat on the edge of the huge bed.

"So, sleeping in the same room tonight…" she sighed.

"Yeah." Inuyasha sat on a couch and stared at the ceiling.

Kagome watched him for a minute. _He really has great hair. And amazing eyes. _She shook her head. _Wait! Kagome, you already decided to hate Inuyasha! Now stop thinking of him like that!!_

Kagome looked back to the couch again. Inuyasha had taken off his sweatshirt and continued to stare at the ceiling. She slowly got up off the edge of the bed and went searching through the drawers of the elegant wooden dresser. Inuyasha took notice of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you a blanket and pillow." Kagome threw open several drawers until she found what she wanted. She pulled out a light blanket and in the next drawer found an extra pillow. She carried the blanket and pillow to Inuyasha who looked at her with a suspicious eye.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked eyeing Kagome.

Kagome's face reddened with anger. "Why did you help me when I fell on the RV? Geez Inuyasha, I didn't think you'd want to be cold in the middle of the night! Sorry I even tried to be nice!" She threw the blanket and pillow at him then stormed away back to her bed.

Kagome threw her covers down and climbed onto the bed then slapped her pillows violently, trying to fluff them, but failing. She shoved her legs underneath the covers, slammed her back into the pillows, crossed her arms, and sat glaring at the wall in front of her.

_See if I'm nice to him ever again!_

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked towards the couch to see Inuyasha looking at her.

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"S…y" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome squinted her eyes. "What?"

"S…y" he mumbled a little louder.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, how am I supposed to understand mumbling?!"

"I don't know!"

"If you really want to say sorry, then say it!"

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome angrily then slowly turned back to her.

"Look, can we not fight again?"

"I'm not the one who starts it."

"But any little thing I say you overreact to."

"What?!" Kagome was fuming.

"See you did it again!"

Kagome frowned. He had her now. "Sorry."

An awkward silence that reminded Kagome of the drive filled the room again. She pretended to be interested in her blanket's pattern.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"What?"

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah…"

Kagome reached over to the lamp on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight."

Inuyasha laid on the couch, covering his body with the blanket, and Kagome watched him for a minute as he closed his eyes, and his black hair fell in front of his face.

With an unsatisfied feeling in the pit of her heart, Kagome slowly turned out the light, welcoming complete darkness. She slowly slipped down into the covers and laid her head on the goose feather pillows, thinking about the boy on the couch until her eye lids grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A.N. Well that's it, please review. I like reviews! And again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! BYE! 


	7. Cupcakes and Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything. I don't even own myself. My parents claim that…sad…

A.N.: Hey guys! The past two chapters that I updated (after a year of hiatus) were roughed out or started when I originally came up with this quaint little story. But this chapter! Whoa doggy! Starting from scratch! Don't have anything to work with. Nope! I have to try to remember where I wanted to go with this story, tap into it, and produce a chapter to be pleased with and post on this fabulous site! Sounds hard, right? And DAMN IT, IT _IS_ HARD! Oh by the way, I'm putting a rating on this story because I haven't yet. I'm rating it pg-13 just because of the language. That's the only risqué thing that'll be going on in my fanfic! Anyway, enough rambling! Here we go! Please enjoy and review!

Oh, by the way. Inuyasha's whole demon thing is opposite in this story. He's almost always human with the black hair but turns in to the silver haired half demon we all know and love on the new moon. Don't know if I'll have full demon Inuyasha in this though. Just a side note.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Cupcakes and Demons

Kagome sighed gently and rolled over in the amazingly comfortable bed. She yawned and wrapped her hands around the fluffy blanket and pulled it up to her chin. She smiled as she woke up in a vast field with large, glorious cupcakes dancing around her, and colourful sprinkles falling from the sky like rain. Kagome quickly stood and danced with the cupcakes through the field as gum drop flowers and frosting filled butterflies bobbed back and forth and sang happy songs. She glanced at one of the cupcakes whose eyes were closed with an ecstatic grin on its face as its low, rumbling voice sang along with the flowers and butterflies. Quickly and swiftly, like a gazelle, Kagome pounced on the smiling cupcake as the other candy coated creatures watched in horror. The singing stopped suddenly and Kagome opened her mouth wide and took a huge bite out of the poor, defenseless cupcake.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" it screamed when Kagome swallowed a mouthful of vanilla frosting. "SHE'S EATING ME!!"

The other cupcakes watched helplessly. Kagome devoured the cupcake leaving only its paper cup as another yelled, "MONSTER! She's a MONSTER!!"

Kagome pounced from cupcake to cupcake, devouring all that caught her fancy. The flowers, butterflies, and remaining cupcakes tried to run, but Kagome was quick and fierce. She tackled another cupcake and licked away its frosting as it cried, "NOT THE SPRINKLES!!!!"

A cold breeze hit Kagome's face and she opened her eyes to see the hotel room upside down. Her head hung off the side of the bed and her arms were wrapped around one of the pillows. It was soaked. Kagome had mistaken the poor pillow for one of the marvelous giant cupcakes. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"What an amazing dream," she sighed. Kagome quickly covered her arms with the blanket and shivered. "Why is it so cold in here?!"

Kagome looked around the room and noticed the balcony doors were open. Cursing under her breath, she got up from the bed, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked to the balcony doors. On her way Kagome briefly took notice of the empty couch but nothing registered in her groggy mind. She stepped onto the balcony and peered into the starry night, yawning and smacking her lips together sleepily.

"Guess Inuyasha got hot and opened the doors." Kagome rested her arms on the stone wall and surveyed her surroundings, taking note of the balcony next to her that lead to Sango and Miroku's room. She observed the hotel's fancy sign in the parking lot, the equally fancy restaurant across the street, the highway she'd spent endless hours on the day before, and a dark, shadowy figure coming slowly toward her.

Kagome blinked drowsily before she realized the figure she saw wasn't something from her imagination, but a solid mass coming over the balcony wall. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped back away from the figure and screamed loudly. It landed with a thump on the balcony and then lunged at Kagome, grabbing her and clasping a hand roughly over her mouth. Kagome's scream was muffled and her limbs flailed about, trying to free herself from the figure's hold.

"Shut up, you wench!" the figure yelled. "It's me, Inuyasha!"

The name registered in Kagome's brain and her flailing limbs immediately ceased to flail. Inuyasha released her and Kagome backed into the hotel wall, grabbing her heart and breathing fast.

"What the hell, Inuyasha!" she cried. "You scared me to death! What were you thinking?!"

The boy smiled and leaned on the stone wall, lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke in Kagome's face. She coughed and hacked while trying to wave the noxious fumes away. "I didn't know you'd be standing here looking around like an idiot."

Kagome pinched her nose and hacked up a lung. "An idiot?! Who the hell leaps onto a balcony in the middle of the night?!"

"I do," Inuyasha replied curtly.

Kagome stared at him with her mouth wide open. "WHY?!"

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and gazed casually at the sky. "I had some business to take care of."

"Oh, and the Almighty Inuyasha couldn't have shut the freaking doors before bounding into the night to save the world from a clean environment with his never-ending supply of cigarettes and his poison-filled lungs?!" Kagome gasped for air.

Inuyasha turned to her with squinted eyes. "You done?"

Kagome looked at the ground and pouted. "I guess…" She wrapped the blanket tightly around her shoulders and leaned on the balcony wall beside Inuyasha, waving at the cigarette smoke. "Can you please put that out? It bothers me."

To Kagome's complete surprise, Inuyasha glanced at her, frowned, and stamped out the cigarette on the stone before flicking the bent up stick into the dark abyss of the night. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Very, thanks."

"Whatever."

Kagome awkwardly tapped a finger on the stone wall, trying to break the long silence that always seemed to be present whenever she was alone with Inuyasha. "So…uh…nice night…" Kagome mentally slapped her head. What a stupid topic for discussion!

"Meh."

Did she really think she was going to get anything intelligent out of Inuyasha with _that _brilliant observation? Kagome sighed and propped her head up on her hand.

"Wait…we're eight floors up!"

"Wow, you're a genius."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I mean, we're eight floors up! How did you jump up here?!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a talented jumper?"

"Inuyasha, it's not physically possible for a human being to jump eight floors up!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha winced and shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe not for a human," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Kagome shuffled closer to Inuyasha. "You said something, now what was it!"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and sighed miserably. He turned and leaned his back against the wall, staring blankly into the sky. Kagome pulled the blanket tightly closed, watching the boy intently.

"I'm not exactly human," he said finally, never removing his eyes from the sky.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Haha, joke's on poor, gullible Kagome! Come on, Inuyasha, tell me the truth!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "That is the truth. I'm a hanyou."

Kagome's eyes grew big and the blanket fell off her shoulders. She stared at Inuyasha with her mouth gaping. "A hanyou?" she breathed.

"Yeah, half human, half demon."

"A demon?" she repeated, sounding frightened.

Inuyasha winced and immediately regretted telling Kagome his secret. He looked at the girl and saw her searching for something to say.

"A demon?" she asked again, this time looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "But, I thought demons only existed in stories!"

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "No, we really exist. We just hide it."

"Why would you do that?"

"People don't exactly welcome demons into their communities."

Kagome absently stared over the balcony wall, trying to make sense of what Inuyasha said. Demons really existed in her world? She'd never heard of anyone being a demon before. Suddenly Kagome felt something on her shoulders and she looked back to see Inuyasha wrapping the blanket back around her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the ground. "We're not too far from home, so I'll just catch a bus."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What are talking about?"

"Don't worry, I understand," he said. "I've been through it before. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."

"What? Why?!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hurt eyes. "No one wants to be around a demon, Kagome," he said simply. "We scare people." He pushed off the wall and started to walk inside the hotel room. "I'll just get my stuff and then I'll be out of here."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist. He turned around abruptly. "I don't want you to go!"

Inuyasha froze. "You don't?"

"No," Kagome released his wrist. "Just because other people are scared by a demon doesn't mean I am."

"You're not scared?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because we have fangs, claws, and not-so-bright attitudes."

"And that's different from what you are right now?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Very funny. You're a riot."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket tightly around her body. "I don't care that you're half demon, Inuyasha. If anything, maybe you're nicer when you're a demon than you are when you're human. Besides, I'm sure you're not _that_ scary."

Inuyasha grinned and stared at Kagome. Her heart began to race when his golden eyes met hers and she shifted awkwardly.

"So," she started dumbly, "you're not leaving, right?"

Inuyasha broke his stare and looked out at the highway. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the summer."

Kagome smiled secretly, surprisingly relieved that the boy she vowed to hate for all eternity was to stay on this happy little trip about the country.

"Would you two shut up and go to bed already?!" Inuyasha quickly turned around to face the other balcony and Kagome's eyes darted in the same direction. There they saw a very sleepy Miroku rubbing his eyes on the balcony next to them.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he shouted. "You're yakking is keeping me awake!"

"Sorry Miroku," Inuyasha called.

The poor, sleepy boy grumbled and staggered this way and that back into the hotel room, slamming the balcony doors shut with a vengeance. Kagome bid Inuyasha goodnight and slipped into a peaceful slumber filled with cupcake carnage.

The next morning Inuyasha left with Miroku to grab some breakfast while the girls packed their things. Kagome was busy making the hotel bed when Sango came in with her luggage to help her friend get ready.

"You do know that they pay people to do that when we leave, right?" she said as she dropped her bags on top of the boys'.

"Eh, just thought I'd make their day a little easier. It doesn't hurt to clean up after yourself, you know."

Sango waved away the statement and plopped down on one of the couches. "What a night," she sighed, throwing her head back against the cushions.

Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah, you had to spend the night with Miroku all by yourself! How did it go?"

"Surprisingly well, actually." Sango furrowed her brows. "Miroku didn't try anything for once. It was scary, really."

Kagome threw herself onto the newly made bed, messing it up again. "He didn't touch you?"

"Not in a perverted way."

"Any way Miroku touches is perverted." Sango broke out laughing. "So what did you guys do?"

"Played a few video games, watched some messed up talk shows, and then went to sleep. He slept on the couch and stayed there."

"Guess Miroku didn't feel like unleashing the wrath of Sango."

"A wise decision." Sango got up off the couch and looked around the hotel room. "You haven't packed yet?"

"Well, I was sort of cleaning up." Kagome got off the bed and straightened up the covers quickly. She walked around the room, grabbing her things and throwing them into her suitcase. Kagome disappeared into the bathroom where she changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, and then came out with her suitcase bulging. Sango eyed her suspiciously.

"Kagome, what did you take?"

Kagome froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you take from the bathroom?"

"My stuff, duh." Kagome made a face at Sango.

Sango grabbed the suitcase out of her friend's hand and opened it up to find soaps, shampoos, and fancy, fluffy towels.

"Kagome-chan," she scolded, "you tried to take their towels?!"

Kagome pouted, "But they're so soft!"

Sango grabbed the towels, soaps, and shampoos and put them back into the bathroom.

"Ah, come on, Sango! Those are freebies, compliments of the hotel!"

"No, they're not. They're the property of the hotel, not Kagome Higurashi."

"I can't even have the cute little bottle of shampoo?" she whined.

Sango sighed and gave her friend the pathetic little bottle. "Fine, I'm sure the hotel would rather you take that than their towels."

Kagome joyfully placed the little bottle in her suitcase before grabbing a pair of shoes. She sat on the edge of the bed, slipping on the shoes, and attempted to tie the confounded laces. She loved how these shoes looked but the laces were a different story. They were much too short for the shoes so Kagome always had a hard time tying them. Sango, tired of Kagome's grunts and curses, grabbed the laces and tied them for Kagome, and she tied them tight.

"I swear, Kagome, sometimes you're like a child." When she finished she got off her knees and brushed her pants.

"Thank you mommy," Kagome sang. The hotel door opened and Miroku and Inuyasha entered with some to-go boxes from the fancy restaurant across the street.

Miroku kneeled ceremoniously to Sango, presenting the white Styrofoam box and bowing his head to the ground.

"For you, my queen, the finest of eateries from Bob's Finest Eatery, compliments of Bob." Sango snatched the box and opened it.

"Sweet! Omelets!"

"Only the finest for you, my lovely dearest, the finest from Bob's Finest…"

"Shut it, Miroku!"

Miroku smiled and got up off his knees. Sango sat at the table and eagerly dove into her warm, delicious omelets. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome on the bed. He looked from the Styrofoam box in his hands to Kagome then back to the box.

"Here," he said as he tossed the box at Kagome's head before walking away. She caught it and looked inside to find a few strips of bacon.

"What, no fancy omelets? And where's my bow?!"

"Yeah right."

Kagome pouted and sat next to Sango at the table. They may have not been warm, fancy omelets, but damn, those bacon strips were good. After breakfast, Kagome had one last look around the room to make sure she got everything. Satisfied, the group grabbed their bags and left the hotel for the RV and set off on the highway Kagome had grown to loath.

Miroku again took his place at the wheel with Sango by his side in the passenger's seat, and Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the little table in the back. The RV started up and soon picked up speed and the enemy highway became a blur outside the window. Kagome hummed happily as she dug around in her backpack. She pulled out a pen, a box of stationary, and an envelope.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the pink stationary.

"I'm writing a letter to my family."

"Why?"

Kagome looked confused. "Because I love them?"

"Didn't you just call your mom last night?"

"Well, yeah, but it's always nice to send a short little letter to the family."

"Feh."

Kagome pulled out an extra piece of stationary and placed it in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou looked at her suspiciously. "Here, write one to your family."

Inuyasha pushed the paper across the table and folded his arms. "I don't write letters to my family."

"Not even to your mom?"

At this Inuyasha flinched. He wasn't so against the idea of writing to his mom. He was close to her and new she'd love a letter from her youngest son. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know where to send it. They're on vacation."

"Oh, sorry." Kagome tapped the pen against her chin for a moment, thinking of how she wanted to start her letter. Finding the right words, she began writing blissfully while Inuyasha stared sullenly out the window, watching the colourful passing cars.

A good thirty minutes passed in complete silence and Kagome came to a block in her letter. She'd already addressed formalities, assured her safety and happiness, asked about her family's wellbeing, described the fancy hotel room in detail, and asked if anything came for her while she was gone. But now she was stuck. There was more she wanted to tell her family, but Kagome just couldn't think of it. Instead her thoughts went elsewhere.

"Would you stop messing with the AC?!" Sango's angry voice bellowed from the front.

"But darling, it's hot," whined Miroku.

"It's not hot, it's freezing! And stop calling me 'darling'!"

It got curiously quiet up front and suddenly Kagome heard a loud smack.

"Miroku…" Sango warned. "Don't mess with me today."

"All the pain is worth it."

Kagome smiled and tried to focus back on the task at hand- her letter. But her thoughts kept going back to the boy across the table who currently stared miserably out the window, his black hair feathering over his peculiar golden eyes.

"Does anyone else know," Kagome asked suddenly and quietly. The question stirred Inuyasha from his trance and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Does anyone else know about you?" Kagome tore her eyes from her letter and looked into Inuyasha's.

"Some. Miroku knows. His parents know. My parents know of course. And other demons know."

"How do other demons know?"

"We can sniff each other out."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You sniff people?"

"No, stupid!" At this, Kagome crossed her arms and peered at Inuyasha. "We don't sniff people. Demons have a certain scent. Humans can't tell, but demons can."

"Well, how was I suppose to know?!" Kagome asked defensively.

"We're not complete animals, you know."

Kagome continued to shoot daggers into Inuyasha. "What kind of demon are you?"

"A dog demon."

Kagome's mouth dropped and she started to giggle. "Oh my god! You mean you turn into a cute little doggy?!"

Inuyasha winced. "Shut up."

"When can I see the doggy?!" Kagome squealed.

"I said shut up!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists from across the table, immediately ceasing her giggly bounces. "It happens on the new moon. And I _don't_ turn into a 'cute little doggy'!"

Kagome pulled her arms away from Inuyasha and sat quietly in her seat, eyeing the boy. "So how did you become a hanyou?"

"My mom's human, my dad's demon, do the math."

"Siblings?"

Inuyasha growled which startled Kagome extremely.

"Older brother."

"Is he also half demon?"

"No, he's a full demon. He's my stepbrother and he's a pain in the ass."

"What's his name?"

Inuyasha growled again. "Sesshomaru."

"Sesshy?" Kagome frowned. "Didn't Miroku threaten you with someone called Sesshy?"

"Yeah, that's my brother."

Kagome sat back in her seat and pursed her lips. "So I take it you two aren't the best of friends?"

"You could say that."

"Hmm." Kagome picked up her pen and began writing on her letter again. Every now and then she'd steal a glance at Inuyasha. He was definitely a curious fellow. She'd never seen a demon before, and he didn't really look like what she had imagined one to be. Aside from the gold eyes, Inuyasha looked like a normal human being.

"So what business was so important you had to leave so quickly that you couldn't close the door behind you?" she asked over her letter.

"It doesn't concern you, Kagome."

That was the first time in awhile Inuyasha had referred to her by her name, not wench, bitch, stupid, or idiot, and it took Kagome by surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked by his remembrance of her name.

Inuyasha looked her in the eye and said slowly and deliberately, "It…does…not…concern…you…Ka…go…me."

"Did it have something to do with that guy that stabbed you in the park?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'd like to know what was so important that you had to leave the door wide open for any kidnappers, thieves, and/or killers."

"You were up on the eighth floor, you were fine."

Kagome threw out her hands in frustration. "Well, apparently there are demons out there that can jump balcony to balcony and scale buildings! What if there was a demon that's a kidnapper, thief, and/or killer?!"

Inuyasha laughed and leaned his back against the window, tucking his chin against his chest. "You overreact way too much."

"No I don't! I just like to be safe!" Inuyasha closed his eyes, his hair covered his face, and his stomach rose and fell slowly. Kagome fumed. "And now you're just going to sleep and ignore me! What am I suppose to do for entertainment?!"

"MIROKU!!"

SMACK!

Kagome folded her arms and pouted. Miroku was apparently breaking the rules, she'd just found out the surly boy was actually a half demon, there was nothing to keep her short attention span entertained, and now said surly boy slept peacefully while Kagome slowly went insane from boredom.

This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

AN: Sorry an update took so long. I actually wrote this in a day and a half! Go me! I think that's the fastest I've ever written a chapter. This was a fun chapter to write. Still don't know exactly where I wanted to go with this, but I'll figure something out. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review with any suggestions for the next chapter. Those always help!

BYE!!!

P.S. I lost count of how many times I used 'fancy'. :)


	8. Diaries and Museums

**EDIT: **I realized just today (4/25/08) that the images of Kagome's actual journal don't show up here so everything she wrote in her dear ol' diary wasn't included. Unfortunately there seems to be no way for me to include a link to the image of her actual diary, but no fear! It's contents are now in the chapter!

**END EDIT**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

A.N.: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it takes me so long, but you know, college takes up most of my time. But here you go, chapter 8! Stupid title, I know, but I couldn't think of a totally catchy KICK ASS title. Anywho, YAAAAAAAAY! :P

* * *

Chapter Eight

Diaries and Museums

Screeching out of the fast food restaurant's parking lot, the RV tootled on down the long stretch of highway Kagome had come to loath. And after a few persuasive maneuvers with Sango, she now sat in the RV's passenger seat, happily pressing every button or flipping every switch she could get her grubby hands on.

Miroku had slapped her hand away from some particularly tempting buttons, but Kagome wouldn't let that little matter deter her. She sipped her milkshake gleefully (the whole reason for the sudden detour) and annoyingly snuck her hand under Miroku's sight to press the RV's hazard lights.

"Kagome!" Miroku scolded as he turned the lights off angrily. "Stop being annoying! And how did you get up here anyway?"

"Oh come on, Miroku, it's so boring back there! I had nothing to do! So, I thought a change of scenery would do me some good."

"And Sango actually let you up here?"

Kagome sipped her milkshake and kicked her heels against the seat. "She just needed some convincing to take a nap on the couch."

"Great, she gets to sleep peacefully and I have to deal with Madam Button-Lover."

"'Button-Lover'?" Kagome winced. "Really Miroku, you need to work on your name calling."

Miroku grumbled under his breath, something about throwing someone out the window. Kagome suspected she knew who that someone was, and she didn't like that thought one bit. Deciding to be a little less annoying and not end up road kill, she pulled her backpack to her lap and began digging. Shortly after, Kagome found what she wanted: her diary.

Kagome turned the tiny key in the lock and opened her diary, flipping the pages to an empty space. She gave her pen a satisfying click and began to write.

"_Dear diary,_

_It's the first week of this whole road trip thing and I'm really bored. Really, freaking bored. Miroku is snapping at me for no reason whatsoever and I don't know what crawled up his butt and died."_

Kagome giggled. Miroku scowled.

"_Aside from that, it's been a pretty uneventful trip. Well, except for that whole Inuyasha being a demon thing."_

She stopped writing for a second and looked to the back of the RV. Inuyasha still sat at the table, his back pressed against the window and chin resting on his chest. She stared at his black hair then lowered her gaze to his face. There she imagined his golden eyes, now covered by closed lids, and then turned back in her seat.

"_I really should have known Inuyasha was different. Who has golden eyes?! Even that night I saw him get attacked in the park, I should have known. With that wound, he should have been taken to the hospital and treated by a doctor, but with just the ointment and bandages I put on him, he seems to be doing fine. I don't know how I feel about this whole half demon thing. Is it a good or bad thing? I can't pretend to know much about it. I mean, I didn't think demons even existed! Maybe later if I get the chance I'll ask Inuyasha more about it. Until then, I think I'll continue annoying Miroku. Just for fun."_

Kagome began to close her diary, but something hit her and she quickly opened it to her last entry.

"_P.S. Does Inuyasha's being a demon have anything to do with why that man stabbed him in the park??_

_P.S.S. I can't let anyone know…but he _is _kind of cute…"_

She quickly closed the diary, locked it, and stuffed it deep into her backpack, away from any curious eyes. The last thing she wrote startled Kagome immensely. She wasn't even really aware she was writing it, but when she read over the words again, they troubled her. Yes, Kagome had thought that sentiment a few times over the course of knowing Inuyasha, but now it was on paper. In ink. And now that it was written, she couldn't take it back.

Kagome quickly looked to the back of the RV, just to be sure no one had seen what she wrote. Inuyasha remained as before, head tilted and asleep, and Sango was curled up on the couch, snoozing away silently. She breathed a sigh of relief that her secret was safe before a menacing growl startled her.

"Would you stop staring at me, wench?!"

Kagome's eye twitched as she looked at the now-awake Inuyasha glaring in her general direction. She scowled and turned about in her seat, furiously blowing the hair out of her eyes, and searched her backpack for her diary. She unlocked it, fingers shaking with anger, and turned the pages forcefully, almost ripping a few from the binding. She clicked her pen and wrote but a few words.

"_P.S.S. I __can't__ will let __anyone__ everyone know…__but__ he _is _kind of cute…__ a JERK!"_

"Oh Kagome, we should go here first! Think of all the interesting stuff we'll see!" Sango fawned over a small brochure lying on the table while Kagome flipped through a different one.

"What is it?" she asked. Inuyasha had switched places with her a few hours ago so she and Sango could have some good ol' girl time.

"An art museum!" Kagome groaned and hit her head against the table in anguish. "Oh Kagome, didn't we originally come on this trip to take in the culture around us?"

"I thought that was just an excuse for our parents!"

Sango frowned as she looked through the brochure again. "Well, it was, but a little culture wouldn't hurt, Kagome. Besides, there's always something interesting at art museums."

Kagome sighed loudly as she looked out the window. "Do you really want to go here, Sango?"

"Yes I do. I think it could be fun."

"Alright, we'll go to the stupid museum."

Miroku took the appropriate exit and to the art museum they went. Several angry drivers honked and cursed at the RV as it took up quite a few parking spaces. For some reason this made Kagome feel superior, but it all passed when they walked through the doors of the museum and came to the front desk. The boredom hit her as soon as they walked inside.

A young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties, sat at the desk, headphone glued to the side of her face and fingers tap-tap-tapping furiously on her keyboard. The taps were intermittently interrupted by an "mm-hmm" or a "Please hold" from the woman. After a minute, Miroku cleared his throat and the young woman glanced up at the group.

"Can I help you?" she asked, but before anyone could answer, she put up a finger and talked into the headphone. Kagome sighed miserably and rolled her eyes. Sango awkwardly twirled her hair, Miroku plastered a charming smile onto his face, and Kagome could feel Inuyasha brooding behind her while the woman took several phone calls. Finally she turned back to the group and smiled.

"Welcome to the Hikoshi Art Museum, owned and managed by Mr. Hikoshi. My name is Aniko, what can I do for you today?"

"We'd like to look around the museum, please. We need four tickets."

Without a word or a nod, the woman punched random numbers into the computer and four ticket stubs popped out of her desk. She snatched them up and gave them to Miroku in exchange for his twenty then she stood from her desk and walked around to the group.

"This museum is filled with Mr. Hikoshi's personal collection of his favourite paintings, sculptures, photographs, and other artistic mediums. He kindly built the museum to showcase these amazing pieces of art and history so the public may see and experience the cultural world."

She stepped toward a gallery entrance and waved a finger for the teens to follow. Sango eagerly followed the woman with Miroku close behind her (Aniko was quite the pretty young lady and Miroku the…well…pretty young lady lover), but Kagome drug her heels, trying to put off entrance into the boring gallery.

"This painting here," said the woman pointing at what Kagome considered to be the work of a two-year-old, "is one of the first pieces ever purchased by Mr. Hikoshi."

_He has horrible taste,_ thought Kagome as she glanced at the piece. She tried to peer into the random green, red, blue, and yellow strokes of paint to see something profound and mind boggling, but no matter what she did she couldn't see anything very impressive in it (and she even tried tilting her head and squinting her eyes at it).

"The painting cost Mr. Hikoshi 2.3 million U.S. dollars."

"For this crap?!" Kagome said with a scrunched up face as she pointed at the painting accusingly.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha abruptly looked at Kagome in shock, and Aniko looked at her in utter horror. She didn't even realize she said the words aloud. Kagome clamped her hands over her mouth, blushing profusely, and scuffled to the back of the group, trying to hide herself from the deeply offended woman.

"I guess the perception of art is different from person to person," the woman said with a sneer. "Some people just don't know culture."

At this Kagome blushed even more. Aniko promptly turned about and led Sango and Miroku to other parts of the gallery, pointing out the techniques of the pieces and how much each one cost Mr. Hikoshi. Once they were out of earshot, Inuyasha walked to Kagome and stood beside her quietly as she covered her head with her arms in an attempt to disappear.

"What?!" she asked hotly through her limbs.

Inuyasha smiled and laughed. "Sorry, but it's funny when you make a fool of yourself."

Kagome let her arms fall to her side and turned to stare angrily at the boy. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was. At least what you said is true."

Kagome's anger softened and she looked back at the blasphemous painting. "You agree with me?"

"Of course. This painting is crap for that amount of money. My parents got a much better piece by the same artist and it cost them about a million less."

"Are you kidding me?! They put a million dollars in this guy's pocket for something that looks like a cat fell into a paint bucket and rolled over a canvas?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yup."

"That's it, now I'm an abstract artist. And I'll sell my pieces exclusively to your parents and Mr. Hikoshi," she pronounced the man's name with an air of importance and sophistication.

Kagome finally tore her eyes off the painting and looked around the gallery. Sango, Miroku, and the woman had disappeared into the next gallery and she could faintly hear the woman's voice echoing in the distance as she described, in detail, how much money was spent for the piece and how much prestige it brought to the museum owner.

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and started strolling about the gallery. Kagome watched his figure suspiciously, but when he started to drift farther away from her, she felt an infuriating need to follow. She sighed, mentally berating herself, and quickly walked to Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha had stopped at a sculpture of a woman dating back to the nineteenth century. The bust was sculpted out of white marble and the information plaque claimed her name to be Sophia Birmingham, only daughter of the very important Colonel Henry Birmingham in England. Kagome studied the young girl's face, deciding she was very pretty, and then read the rest of the information plaque.

"My father actually had my mom sculpted when they first got married," said Inuyasha quietly, as he gazed at the girl's face.

Kagome turned her eyes from the plaque to Inuyasha. "Really?"

"Yeah, he wanted her beauty to be captured and saved for centuries."

"Aww, that's romantic!"

"Meh."

Kagome squished up her face. "Guess you're not the romantic type, Inuyasha?"

"No I'm not."

They were quiet again, both casually observing the sculpture before them. Kagome racked her brain for something to say, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything. These awkward little silences between them bothered Kagome, and it bothered her even more that Inuyasha didn't seem affected by them. Quite the contrary, he often seemed contented with them and barely did anything to put a stop to them. Now that she thought about it, Kagome often had to start the conversations between them.

She folded her arms behind her back and walked to the next piece, examining it briefly before moving on to another. She could hear Inuyasha's footsteps behind her as he followed her about the room. Kagome thought back on all the conversations she had with Inuyasha and it was true. She had started most of them. Generally speaking, Inuyasha never had the desire to speak with her so much that he started a conversation. Did he not _want _to talk to Kagome? Was it actually bothersome to him when she insisted on initiating conversations? Kagome winced at the thought. But then again, from what she observed, he didn't initiate conversations with Miroku. Maybe Inuyasha was simply a type of person that didn't enjoy talking much.

This thought comforted Kagome a little and she walked about the room with a spring in her step. The thought of annoying someone by talking to them didn't swing well with her. In school, (at least as far as she knew) everyone liked Kagome. She hadn't known of anyone who was annoyed by her, and she didn't want that to happen any time soon.

She stopped in front of another painting and Inuyasha stopped behind her. Kagome could feel his presence behind her and, strangely enough, she felt safe. As she studied the somewhat aesthetically pleasing painting, Kagome saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. His arms were folded across his chest, his hair feathering over his golden eyes, and the most bored expression she had ever seen engraved on his face.

"So…I guess I'll get to see you as a demon?" Kagome asked pathetically. She was reaching for something to talk about, and she felt Inuyasha shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Yeah I suppose so."

Kagome mentally groaned. She tried to strike up a conversation on a topic that would get Inuyasha talking, but no. He shut that down quickly.

"Should I expect anything, or be aware of anything?"

"I don't think so. Just some physical changes really."

"Do you become more of a bastard?"

Inuyasha's head snapped to the girl in front of him and he stared openly at her. "'Scuse me?"

Kagome turned about to face the pesky half demon and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm just asking, because if you become more of a jerk than you are now, I need to know pronto so I can get out of the way."

A flash of red crossed Inuyasha's cheeks and his eyes pierced through Kagome as he looked down at her. "Well at least I'll have a reason for being a complete bastard, but what's yours for being a wench?"

Kagome's shoulders squared and her eye twitched. Her attempt at a nice, informative conversation about demons had quickly turned into an ugly banter of insults, and Inuyasha was crossing the line.

"I am _not _a wench!" She childishly stamped a foot on the ground. "The only time I'm somewhat rude to you is when you're total jerk- which you are _all _the time by the way! And nobody else thinks I'm a wench, bitch, trollop, or any other creative insult you decide throw at me! You're such a…a…" she searched hard in the little dictionary at the back of her mind for the perfect name to call Inuyasha but was too flustered and angry to find it, "you're a JERK! I try to start a conversation with you, but you always shut me down with your brooding, 'I hate the world' attitude so I try to talk about something that might interest you, but of course you have to turn it into another tiresome fight!"

Kagome panted, exhausted by her rant, and looked up at Inuyasha for his reaction. He had a curious look on his face, one mixed with anger, intrigue, frustration, and exhaustion.

"You do realize that _you _started this fight, right?"

Kagome pursed her lips and quickly looked away, recalling this little fight was indeed her fault. "Still…" she said pathetically, "most of the time you start them by calling me a wench."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well you are."

He was quickly taken aback when Kagome didn't return the insult, but instead gave him a hurt look and quietly walked away. He watched her as she walked into the next gallery and, not knowing what was going on or what else to do, he sprinted after her.

"Kagome!" he snapped as he entered the next gallery, but the girl kept walking.

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha growled when she didn't respond and had to chase her further into the gallery. He caught up with her and grabbed hold of her elbow as he came to her side. Kagome turned to him quickly with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want now, Inuyasha?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha, I absolutely love it when guy's I hardly know call me awful names!"

Inuyasha stared at the girl and it finally donned on him- he hurt her feelings. A sense of guilt gnawed at his heart and, annoying and frustrating as it may be, he felt compelled to make amends.

"Kagome, look…" he awkwardly drew closer to Kagome, and she instinctively started to back away. "I don't _really _think you're those things."

"Then why would you say them, Inuyasha? Do you purposely mean to hurt my feelings?"

Inuyasha winced and looked away. "No…" he searched for the right words and looked deep into Kagome's eyes. Kagome felt extremely awkward and tried to look away at some 'interesting' piece but found she couldn't pull her gaze away from Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"You know I have a problem with words, Kagome." His pronunciation of her name still felt weird to Kagome. "I really don't mean it when I call you names. It's just how I talk. I mean, I call Miroku an idiot all the time and you don't see him getting his feelings all hurt."

Kagome thought for a second about that, but Miroku's cheerful disposition even when being slapped across the face probably helped with the whole not getting his feelings hurt thing. "Well, I'm not used to people expressing themselves with insults."

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, looking down at her with those gorgeous golden eyes, and Kagome immediately started to blush profusely. She looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh well," she started nervously, smiling like a crazy person, "no harm, I guess. Now that I know you don't mean it, everything's cool. M'kay? 'Kay, good." She turned around abruptly and walked away to the next gallery, leaving Inuyasha thoroughly confused.

In the next gallery, she found Miroku, Sango, and Aniko. Sango was immersed in a painting that Aniko described to her, and Miroku, well Miroku was being Miroku. He stood behind the two girls, hand on his chin in a profound fashion, observing intently, but he wasn't looking at the art piece. Oh no, he studied both girls from behind and, after he was satisfied that he liked what he saw, he gave a thumbs up and a wink. Kagome witnessed all this and rolled her eyes as she arrived at the small group.

"Miroku," she hissed from behind him. Miroku jumped and turned to Kagome with an innocent face.

"What, my dear Kagome?"

"Oh, you know…Stop before someone hurts you seriously. We know what damage Sango can do, but we don't know about Aniko, so don't test it."

"Oh Kagome, you do worry too much! I feel a special connection with this beautiful young lady," he whispered to Kagome as he looked up and down at Aniko.

Kagome quickly grew bored of listening to the young woman go on and on about each piece, and so wondered off on her own to the other end of the gallery. Not one piece had struck her fancy and she groaned to herself. Her tummy was now growling and Sango and Miroku still had about four more galleries to tour. She made a face at one of the statues, rubbed her tummy, and moaned, "I'm hungrrrryyyyy…"

A shriek and a loud smack shattered her complaints to the statue and Kagome snapped her head in the direction they came from. She saw the young woman, red faced, yelling curses at the disappearing figures of Miroku and Sango. Miroku was actually running toward Kagome while Sango chased after him, dead set on kicking his ass.

As Miroku drew closer to Kagome, she saw a bright red hand print on his cheek, but before she could run away or do anything else, he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. "Come on Kagome, time to leave! Gotta get back on the road!"

"Miroku, you slime!" Sango shouted from behind. "You can't go half an hour without trying something?! And to someone you don't know?!"

They ran into the next gallery where Inuyasha was staring at a painting with a look of disgust. When he saw the three run past him, he sighed.

"Miroku, what the hell did you do this time, you idiot?!"

"Just a friendly and encouraging pat on the backside!" Miroku yelled back.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha looked at the gallery entrance where the three came from and saw a very pissed off Aniko standing there, hair messed up and revenge burning in her eyes. He arched an eyebrow at the spectacle before she turned here fiery gaze toward him.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY MUSEUM! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUTTT!!"

Just before they exited the gallery, Miroku shouted back, "It's Mr. Hikoshi's museum, dear!"

Aniko looked murderous and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her shriek hurt Inuyasha's ears beyond belief and he started to run out of the gallery. There was no way in hell he was going to stick around for her to get a hold of him and tear him to pieces in a blind, blistering rage.

The group bolted from the art museum in a flash and they were quickly back in the RV. Miroku threw himself in the driver's seat and squealed out of the parking lot, back onto the infamous highway. Sango and Kagome dropped onto the couch in exhaustion and Inuyasha sat at the table, pressing his back against the window, and quickly falling asleep.

"God, Miroku, I swear…" Sango started, but she was too tired to finish her threat.

"But my dear, it was a misunderstanding. The woman clearly took my friendliness the wrong way." He smiled innocently into the rearview mirror and Sango sneered back at him.

"Just take us to a hotel, Miroku, before Sango kills our driver." Kagome dropped her head on the back of the couch, still gasping for breath after the impromptu run. She couldn't lie, she was glad the art museum visit was over, but not in this manner. More than likely they were officially banned from the museum, not that she ever wanted to go back.

Kagome's eyes grew heavy as her heart settled down from the chase. Sango was already snoring beside her. She fluffed a pillow and placed it on an arm of the couch then laid down, curled up in a small ball due to Sango's sprawling out all over the place. Tomorrow, _she _was going to choose the place to visit, and it sure as hell wouldn't be a museum! She thought for a few minutes about where she'd suggest they go, but her eyes started to close and soon she fell asleep.

The RV puttered down the highway in search of a nice hotel as three of its passengers slept peacefully while one smiled to himself mischievously and rubbed his red cheek. Yup, no more art museums…

* * *

A.N.: I am soooooo about to die here. I refused myself breakfast until I finished this chapter, just to motivate myself to get it done. I wanted to finish and post it last night but I couldn't. So I kinda rushed through the last bit so I can get some food, sorry! As always, I welcome any ideas or suggestions, just leave a review or email me. I'm hoping to get started on the next chappie soon, after I finish some homeworks. Ggggahhhhh, hate homeworks!


	9. Ms Ginger’s Cozy B&B

Disclaimer: No ownie Inuyasha. Just write a random little story about him. :D

A.N.: I've been gone for _way too long_. I had about 1/3 of this chapter written already and tucked away on my computer and I found it the other day. It's a shame really to leave an unfinished chapter so I felt compelled to finish it. XD Sorry if it's not up to par and if it's a bit short, but I'm trying to put my foot back into the waters of fanfiction, so be kind!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ms. Ginger's Cozy B&B

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He drowsily looked around, not recognizing his surroundings, and saw a passing highway outside of a window, two sleeping, black-haired girls on a couch, and a table with magazines spread all over it under his arms.

"Oh, I'm _here_," he said with a sigh. For a moment he thought he was back home and this whole road trip thing just a dream. But it wasn't. Here he was, a teenage half demon, stuck in a RV with a hyperactive, ball of emotions, a strong-willed, easily frustrated fighter of a girl, and a perverted letch.

_What a vacation_, he thought.

Inuyasha got up from the table, grabbed a blanket from one of the cabinets, and draped it over the two sleeping girls. Kagome shifted and turned her back to Inuyasha before kicking her feet out of the blanket and mumbling something about a giant cupcake. This made Inuyasha's brows rise, but he dismissed it. He turned to leave the sleeping girl, but stopped short and watched her for a second. Her dark, raven hair fell over her face and he instinctively moved to brush it away. Inuyasha's hand inched closer and closer to Kagome's face, the sudden urge to touch her growing more and more as he drew nearer, but in a quick flash he snatched his hand away and scolded himself for almost committing such a foolish act. _Idiot! What the hell are you doing?! _With a last look back at Kagome, Inuyasha quickly continued on to the front of the RV. There he found Miroku humming a little tune about trucking across the country and tapping the steering wheel with his fingers.

"Hey, stranger!" Miroku said with a drawl.

Inuyasha seated himself in the passenger seat and grunted in response.

"So where we headed, captain?"

"I have no idea," replied Miroku, smiling. "I'm just following the open road, driving where fate may lead us, letting the pieces fall where they may."

"So, we're lost."

"Pretty much. We've been out of city limits for several hours now, and I've seen nothing but open land. No sign of a hotel yet."

Inuyasha pulled a map from the RV's glove box. He unfolded it, studied it, turned it upside down, flipped it side to side, and studied it again.

"Looks like there's a town about thirty miles away."

Miroku took his eyes off the road and looked over at the map. "Really? Any hotels?"

"How am I suppose to tell that from a map?!"

Inuyasha folded up the paper and hit Miroku's nose as if he were a puppy in trouble. And like a puppy in trouble, Miroku quickly got out of dodge and rubbed his nose gingerly as he cursed under his breath.

Inuyasha put the map away and sighed. "Kagome knows."

"Kagome knows what?" Miroku said in a nasally way. He continued to rub his poor nose.

"That I'm half demon."

Miroku snapped his head to look at Inuyasha, dropped his hands from the wheel, and immediately the RV veered off to the shoulder of the road with a jerk. He quickly grabbed the wheel and pulled the RV back on to the road, but not before all the passengers were thrown from their seats.

"Damn it, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled as he climbed back into his seat, rubbing the spot on his head where he hit the window.

Miroku, panting, didn't take his eyes off the road. "Sorry."

"LEARN HOW TO DRIVE, YOU JERK!"

Inuyasha looked to the back of the RV to find a very angry Sango sprawled painfully on the floor with blankets and pillows piled on top of her. And add to this scene, a very peacefully sleeping Kagome. _How the hell is she still asleep? _Inuyasha looked at the girl in amazement.

"I'm sorry, my love. Just hit a pothole in the road. Lay down your pretty little head and go back to sleep."

Sango fumed as she got off the floor and put the blankets and pillows back on the couch.

"Don't call me 'love'!"

She grabbed Kagome's wrists, wriggling the sleeping girl back to the side of the couch. Then she braced her arms under the limp Kagome's underarms and heaved, throwing her friend back onto the couch. She covered Kagome and then laid on the opposite end, throwing the blanket over her head with a very annoyed 'humph!'

Once he was sure Sango was asleep again, Miroku whispered, "What do you mean she knows?!"

"I mean, Kagome knows! What else could I mean, you idiot?!"

Miroku winced. "Well, we don't need to get all touchy. How'd she find out? There hasn't been a new moon yet."

"I told her."

Miroku dropped his shoulders and stared at his demon friend in disbelief. "Well, if you're all pissed off that she knows, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Inuyasha's face turned red with anger. He kind of regretted telling Kagome, but then what was he going to do when a new moon came? Disappear for a night and suddenly reappear in the morning? He thought about that for a second. It could actually work. But no, he already told the curious girl. "I had to tell her."

"Why? What did you do?"

"The night we shared a room, I went out. When I came back, I jumped up to the balcony and the wench was right there! She kept asking how I jumped eight floors up and wouldn't let it go, so I _had _to tell her."

"Well, how'd she take it?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Miroku scratched his head and pursed his lips in thought. "Sango-chan will find out then."

"Kagome said she wouldn't tell anyone, so Sango won't find out."

Inuyasha's lecherous friend looked at him with a smirk. "Believe me; Kagome _cannot _keep a juicy secret like this from Sango. She _will _find out."

Inuyasha groaned and sank into the passenger seat. "You think she'll be as understanding?"

"I think you might want to get a running start when she does find out."

The RV drove on down the highway for a while longer, and Inuyasha searched for road signs. There was a town coming up soon and he wanted to know if a hotel would pop up with it. Soon he found what he wanted. A small, neon green sign reflected across the RV's headlights and announced the exit for the town on the map, a few cafés, and a bed and breakfast.

"Miroku, take the next exit. There's a bed and breakfast."

"Bed and breakfast?!" Miroku looked horrified. "I only want the _best _for my darling!"

"You know, bed and breakfasts aren't bad. Besides, with the way you're driving, if we _don't_ stop you'll kill us all."

Miroku reluctantly turned off on the next exit. The road led on for quite awhile before they saw the entrance of a quaint, little town and then pulled into the first gas station. Inuyasha and Miroku got out of the RV and went inside.

"Good evening," said a stout man from behind the counter. He wore a dirty, old train engineer's hat on his head and a huge, black handlebar mustache above his lips. "How can I help you boys?"

Miroku stared at the handlebar mustache, resisting the urge to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha ignored his friend and went about the station, grabbing sodas, chips, candy bars, and sandwiches.

"Could you tell us where the bed and breakfast is, sir?" Miroku asked after gaining his composure.

"Oh, you want to go straight down this road then turn right at the stop sign. It's a huge white house, you can't miss it. And when you go in, ask for Ms. Ginger, she'll take good care of ya and get ya a nice room."

Miroku thanked handlebar man and Inuyasha dumped his stash on the counter. The man rang up everything and Miroku paid, with an additional twenty for gas. Outside, Inuyasha quickly put the food and drinks in the cupboards and then went out to join Miroku at the RV's gas tank. Miroku leaned up against the pump while holding the gas hose with one hand and his cell phone in the other, typing furiously on it. Inuyasha snatched the cell phone and tossed it into the RV.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"First you're crazy driving, now this? You're just determined to get us all killed, aren't you?"

"How would that happen?"

"Don't use your cell phone at the gas pump, idiot." Inuyasha slapped his friend on the back of the head lightly. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"That was a very important text message, I'll have you know."

"One of your floozies?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and smiled.

The gas pump clicked, signaling that the RV was full, and Miroku took out the gas hose and placed it back into the pump. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call these nice ladies 'floozies'."

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't put our lives at risk, but it doesn't look like _that's _gonna happen."

They got back into the RV, Miroku faking a laugh. "You're so funny, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I know. Now get us to the bed and breakfast, I'm tired." He laid his head back on the seat, closed his eyes, and snapped his figures at Miroku.

The RV pulled into the small parking lot of the large white bed and breakfast. While Miroku wandered inside to ask for May and two rooms, Inuyasha was given the task of getting the girls awake and ready to go. He went to the back and pulled the covers off the two sleeping figures, bending down over Kagome to gently shake her. She moaned in protest but opened an eye.

"What do you want?" she whined.

"Get Sango and your bags. We found a place to stay."

"Why can't I just sleep here?" she moaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

Inuyasha folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Well, if you want to sleep out here, all by yourself, in a strange town, fine by me. I'll just get Sango and our bags and we'll leave you to yourself." He went about grabbing a few bags and Kagome immediately jumped up from the couch.

"I am _not _staying out here by myself! Sango, get up!" she violently pushed her friend, "We're going inside. Now." Kagome grabbed her bags, stuffing everything she couldn't live without for one night (though Inuyasha couldn't see the reason in taking a diary, month-old magazines, the puzzles they'd already put together five times, and a stick of bubblegum) and even packed Sango's bags for her. In a matter of two minutes, Kagome had handed off everyone's bags and led the way to the entrance of the bed and breakfast. She stopped short when she exited the RV though.

The bed and breakfast was a curious structure. It was very small in width but in the dark and to Kagome's unfocused, sleepy eyes, its height seemed to stretch on forever. It looked as though the building reached the clouds, but perhaps they were simply hanging low in the sky? Kagome dropped the bag in her left hand and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blurriness and looked again. Inuyasha and Sango stopped behind her, their eyes also following the many windows up the length of the building and into the night.

"Wow," said Sango simply when no one else spoke. "Seems like it goes on forever, doesn't it?"

"Seems like someone needs to take some soapy water to it." Inuyasha grunted and pushed past the stunned Kagome to reach the front steps.

Kagome hadn't noticed the actually state of the bed and breakfast, and once Inuyasha pointed it out, she saw how filthy the place actually was. Windows hung haphazardly on broken hinges, awnings creaked painfully as the columns holding them off the ground began to deteriorate, cobwebs, moss, mud, and various other substances clung to the painted siding, and said paint peeled and curled in random places giving the place a very eerie feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Sleeping in the RV suddenly didn't seem so bad.

Sango nudged her friend gently and said, "Come on Kagome. I'm sure it's much better on the inside."

Kagome didn't resist only because the thought of being left alone outside this place frightened her terribly and she actually hurried her pace so she could get to Inuyasha long before Sango. If anything scary tried to attack, surely a half-demon like Inuyasha could take him and meanwhile, Kagome could run for her life. _Good plan_, she thought.

Inuyasha opened the front door to the bed and breakfast and held it open only long enough for Sango and Kagome to get half-way inside before he rudely let go, causing the girls to scream in anger at him.

"You _ass!_" yelled Kagome. "The door freaking closed on my arm!"

"You should move faster then."

Kagome fumed and thought about how one of these days, Inuyasha would push her too far. But, really, what would she do to him? Pout? Kagome was good at pouting and putting the guilt trip on people, but anything really threatening was more Sango's forte. Sango! Yes, she'd get Sango to kick his ass. Kagome smiled as she imagined the pain her friend would put on Inuyasha the next time he crossed her and became so enamored by it that she completely forgot to take a look around at her surroundings.

"Oh wow! Kagome, do you see this?!"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie to find Sango grasping her arm with her mouth wide open.

"What's wrong with you?" she began to ask, but Sango gestured for her to look around. Kagome was stunned.

The inside of the bed and breakfast was a complete contrast to the outside! It was an old building, there was no doubt about that, but the floors were sparkling clean, the walls painted refreshingly bright colours, the furniture decorated to fit with the period of the house, and the air smelling of lavender. Kagome began to wonder if they'd stepped into some Twilight Zone, because surely the house she was just looking at could _not _be the same as the one she currently stood in.

"Can I help you, dears?"

Kagome and Sango turned to see a frail, old woman standing behind a round desk. She spoke with a British accent and wore square shaped spectacles on the tip on her nose. Her cheeks were rose pink and her white hair was pulled back in a braid, which gave her the greatest feeling of kindness.

"Would you young ladies like a room?"

"They're with us, Ms. Ginger." Miroku appeared in a doorway with a plate full of freshly baked cookies. "This is Kagome and the beautiful, talented, intelligent Sango. Oh," he added with a second thought after taking a bite out of a delicious looking cookie, "and the moody looking boy is Inuyasha."

Ignoring Inuyasha's menacing growl, she asked, "Miroku?"

"Yes, my flower?"

Sango winced. "Have you been eating cookies while we've been lugging heavy bags from the RV?"

Miroku pursed his lips, clearly showing cookie crumbs stuck to his mouth, and tried to look innocent. "Well, of course not, my love! I've been acquiring the best room for my best girl!"

Sango sighed miserably and rubbed her stomach. "That sentence sickens me on so many levels."

"Welcome to Ms. Ginger's Cozy B&B, everyone," said the little, old woman. "Your friend here has already reserved your rooms and paid for the night. I'll show you where you'll be staying." She came out from behind the desk and grabbed a large metal loop containing what looked like millions of keys before she picked up an old looking phone and spoke into it. "We have some visitors, dear. Please come down and grab their bags." She hung up the phone, smiled at the teenagers, and began to walk up a set of stairs behind the desk. "Do leave your bags there. Someone will bring them up for you. You poor things look so tired!"

Kagome _felt_ tired, but her new surroundings flooded her senses. So many new things to see, touch, and smell! The bed and breakfast was almost too much for her to take in! She, along with the others, followed Ms. Ginger up the stairs and looked everywhere as the woman spoke.

"As you have probably noticed," she said with her sweet voice, "I am not from around here. My husband and I came to Japan on vacation almost fifty years ago and stayed in this very house. He fell in love with the place and when he found out the owner was selling it, he couldn't pass up the chance of buying it. It was in a frightful state before and all of our money went into fixing the place up. I may have a personal bias, but I do think it looks rather nice."

"It's beautiful, Ms. Ginger," said Sango.

"You're kind, dear. Arthur passed away twenty years ago and I've been running the place pretty much on my own. I hired a young boy last year to help me here and there." She looked at the group and nodded. "Yes, he's about your age, I'd say. He's been a great help, though he does have a bit of an attitude sometimes. Beggars can't be choosers, I say!" She clapped her hands happily together and laughed.

Kagome already adored this woman. She looked fragile at first glance, but when Ms. Ginger smiled and laughed, her face looked thirty years younger and her warmth could be felt all around the bed and breakfast.

"I assume this being a bed and breakfast, there will be breakfast included?" asked Miroku as he eyed Sango's back as she walked ahead of him.

"Oh of course! Each room has its own bathroom, a view of the garden, and three complimentary meals each day you stay. Everything you need is included and if you get too cold, just call down to the front desk and I'll send up some extra linens. I usually stay awake until ten o'clock, but Wolfie stays up pretty late. There should always be someone available if you need anything."

"Wolfie?" asked Inuyasha, looking incredulous. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"We don't use that kind of language here, son." Kagome stifled a laugh. "It's not his real name, of course. Just a nickname I gave him when he first started working for me. He's a curious boy sometimes and reminded me of a wolf. He doesn't mind it- Now take care to pay attention to where we're going, dears. The house can be a bit confusing to newcomers, especially at night- No, he doesn't mind it at all. He's grabbing your bags as we speak. Ah, here we are!"

As soon as Ms. Ginger came to the top of the stairs on the third floor and turned a corner, she pulled out a key from the metal ring and began unlocking a door.

"Number 301. This will be your room, girls."

"Ms. Ginger?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm?"

"The boy…um…Wolfie?...he has to carry all our heavy luggage up three flights of stairs? I'm sure Miroku and Inuyasha need to lend him a hand."

The boys both glared at Kagome. She felt their hatred immediately and smiled to herself.

"Oh no, he doesn't need help." The old woman unclasped the metal ring so it opened and pulled a key off the loop. "He's a remarkably strong boy and has no problem carrying luggage up the stairs. Here you are." Sango took the key and cracking open the bedroom door to peek inside.

"But thank you for your concern. Boys, here's your room, 303, right across the hall." She unlocked the door and then handed Miroku a key. "You arrived a bit too late for dinner, but I do have some leftovers in the kitchen if you're hungry. Dinner is served at 7 pm, breakfast at 8 am, and lunch at noon. Also, I lock all outside doors after 9 pm, so please be sure to be inside by then if you plan to stay another night. Well, I'll leave you to yourselves. Remember- just call the front desk if you need anything. The number is on the phone. Goodnight, dears!"

Ms. Ginger turned and left the four teens in the hallway and they heard her steps as she went down the stairs before they disappeared. Sango and Kagome immediately proceeded to go into their room but Miroku leaped in front of the door.

"Move, meathead," commanded Sango.

"Oh come on girls! You don't want to hang with us for a while?"

"We've been stuck inside an RV with the two of you for a painfully long time. We're going our separate way, thanks!" Kagome shoved Miroku out of the way and went into the room with Sango before slamming the door shut on the poor boy's face.

"Thank GOD!" Kagome exclaimed. "We're finally free of them!!"

Sango threw herself down on a king sized bed and sighed dramatically. "I pride myself on my patience, Kagome, but really, those two push me to the limit sometimes."

"Sometimes?! Every time I _breathe_ Inuyasha has some snide remark to throw at me! Thankfully Miroku's not that bad."

"Excuse me?" Sango shot up on the bed and thrust her right hand at Kagome. "Look at my hand! See all those sores?! Those are from slapping that letch! My hand will seriously never be the same!"

Kagome fell into a fit of laughs while her friend sent daggers at her with her gaze.

"Look on the bright side, Sango! We're finally in civilization. Maybe there are some girls here that'll distract him so he'll leave you alone."

"If only God was so good to me!"

Kagome and Sango were then distracted by a swift, loud knock on their door. Kagome, being the only one of the two actually standing, went to the door and opened it.

"Who is it, Kagome-chan?"

"Um, I don't know." Kagome peered out the door and out into the hallway but saw no one. There, sitting patiently in front of their door, were their bags, but nothing else. Kagome grabbed a few of the suitcases and heaved them inside.

"Must've been Wolfie bringing up our luggage."

Sango got up from the bed to help Kagome. "He didn't at least stay to make sure we grabbed our bags?"

"Nope! I guess Wolfie doesn't want to be seen."

* * *

A.N.: Dun dun DUN DUNNNN!!!! Yeah, ok, not much of a cliff hanger really, but oh well. I'm not diving back into this story, more just dabbling. (Lawl, funny word!) Please don't expect a quick update! Even if I do get back into writing this story, it'll take a little while for the next chapter just because of classes and homework and all that not-so-fun stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! 


	10. Hurtful Remarks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just my love and affection B

A.N.: Ugh, I am _so _sorry guys. Another overdue update and it's not even a long one. I felt like the chapter needed to end where it did or else it'd go on and might not flow well, so please forgive me! begs for life Think of this as a segway to the next chapter which I'll hopefully be getting to work on in the next few weeks. Finals are coming up and then I have about 3 free weeks until classes start again! Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter and review if you'd like. I love reviews X3. Thank you to all of you and I give oodles of ooey gooey hugs and cupcakes to all of you who have read/reviewed this little fanfic of mine. X) LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Hurtful Remarks

"This is actually a nice place," said Miroku as he looked around his and Inuyasha's room. "I'm glad I insisted we come here."

Inuyasha glared at his friend and then turned away to look at the door. "Where the hell are our bags?" he asked. "I need to change my clothes."

"What, change out of those you've been wearing for the past three days and deny us the pleasure of smelling your funk 24-7? Say it isn't so!"

"Ha ha, Miroku."

"Really, Inuyasha, you should think about changing your clothes daily. Maybe Kagome would take more notice of you if you did." Miroku flung himself on the bed and sprawled out, yawning as he stretched his limbs. Inuyasha snapped his head to look at Miroku.

"Why would I want _her_ to take notice of me? I don't give a damn about her." Inuyasha dropped into a chair nestled near the door, and stared intently at it.

"Yes, that's why you were so worried about her knowing your little 'situation.'"

"I was worried because of the simple fact that it's something I'd like to keep under wraps. It's nobody's business that I'm a hanyou." He leaned back in his chair, jaw set, teeth clenched, waiting for the little knock that would bring him his bag.

"If you'd like my opinion-"

"I don't."

"-you need to work on that sour personality a bit. Become more cheerful, charming, sympathetic to a woman's needs, more like me." Miroku smiled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, counting all his redeemable traits off on his fingers.

"You want me to become a lecherous pervert?"

Miroku sat up and frowned. "Now what's all this about me being a pervert? Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Don't play innocent, Miroku. You know exactly what you are and you have no shame in it."

"I am as I was made." Miroku looked at his watch and sighed. "Wonder what my pet is up to? Perhaps she's taking a shower now and washing her beautiful hair with that enchanting jasmine scented shampoo." His attention faded quickly at the thought but Inuyasha's was focused on the door. He sat up in his chair, body tense, and eyes peering almost through the door. Miroku came back to his senses due to the silence and watched Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. It's weird, but it smells almost like there's a demon nearby."

Miroku shot out of bed, looking panicked and fully aware of his surroundings. "WHAT?! A demon?!"

"You act like you've never met one before! Anyway, I can't really be sure. It's just a very faint scent that I can barely pick up."

"Oh god," wailed Miroku, throwing his hands in the air, "It's Ms. Ginger, isn't it?!"

"No! I would have known when we first met her."

"Well the only other person here besides us and Ms. Ginger is that boy she hired."

A knock interrupted them both and they simultaneously looked at the door.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Miroku.

Inuyasha got up from the chair and opened the door. He found nothing but their few bags, the faint scent of another demon, and Kagome and Sango hauling their luggage into their room. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring back at her.

"Wolfie's not very social. Like you. You'd make a great couple." She then stuck her tongue out at his red face and disappeared inside her room.

Inuyasha growled, more to himself than anything, and gathered up his lone bag, purposely leaving Miroku's behind. He dropped his bag into the chair and began rummaging for clean clothes. Miroku appeared in the room carrying his own luggage and closed and locked the door behind them.

"I checked the girls' door. Nice and locked so that demon can't sneak in on them."

"Are you sure you weren't checking to see if _you _could sneak in or not?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku smiled and set his own luggage on the bed, carefully taking out articles of clothing, refolding them, and placing them in the top drawers of a dresser. After he finished, Miroku folded down the covers on the bed and began fluffing the pillows.

"I guess I get to sleep on the floor tonight." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Somehow, he knew this would happen.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Bad back, you see."

"Right." Inuyasha pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants and tucked both under an arm. "I'm gonna get a shower. Stay away from the girls' room."

"Oh come on! What am I supposed to do for fun?!"

Sango had just finished unpacking her clothing into the dresser provided by the B&B and sat next to Kagome on the floor to look through a couple of the new magazines they picked up a few days ago. Kagome was busy folding the corners of pages that contained clothes, shoes, or makeup she wanted to be sure to ask her mother for when she got home. When Sango sat across from her, she passed a magazine over which was open to a certain page.

"Read," she said after popping her gum. Kagome was too preoccupied with scouring the magazine currently in front of her to make sure her friend actually read the article.

"Wow, they're together now?!"

"Oh yeah. What'd I tell you? Japan's hottest actress was _bound _to get with Japan's hottest actor."

"Too bad. He was really good looking."

"Oh what do you care, Sango?" Kagome lay on her stomach, feet kicking in the air. "You already have your guy."

Sango peered over the magazine and down at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, um, MIROKU?!" As soon as the name came out of her mouth, Kagome burst into laughter, almost losing her gum as she hit the carpet with one hand and gasped for breath. Sango, however, did _not _find it funny.

"Kagome! That's just _mean_!"

"Oh come on! It's hilarious! Of course it's completely untrue, but that's what's so funny! Like you'd _ever _date Miroku."

Sango began to laugh, hard. The thought of her with Miroku was ridiculous and she fell into a fit like Kagome.

"Oh yeah, I'd date Miroku. When hell freezes over!" she cried.

Kagome dropped her magazine and rolled on her back, kicking her legs and grabbing her stomach. The girls laughed and laughed, the way that made boys incredibly uncomfortable because they suspected they were the ones being laughed at. And it was true for one boy.

The girls stopped laughing suddenly when they heard a loud thud against the door and a curse that followed immediately after. Quickly, they jumped to their feet, Kagome the first to the door. She flung it open and found Miroku sitting on the floor in the hall, rubbing the side of his head.

"Miroku?!" Sango yelled when she looked out over Kagome's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kagome bent to help him up from the ground, but Miroku got to his feet without her help.

"Glad to hear I'm such a joke to the both of you." He rubbed his head harder, squinting from the pain. In an effort to listen better to the girls' conversation, he accidentally hit his head excruciatingly hard against the doorknob.

"Miroku…" Sango began.

"No, Sango. Don't say anything. I'll leave you alone, just like you want." With a hand still pressed firmly against the now growing bump on the side of his head, Miroku quickly disappeared in the boys' room.

"Do you think we really hurt his feelings?" Kagome stared at the door, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Oh, Kagome, it's Miroku! He'll have it all forgotten by morning. You know how he is." Sango's reasoning was believable. After all, Miroku was the kind of guy who kept coming back after the most blatant of rejections. However, her voice rattled a little and neither girl was totally convinced.

Feeling just as guilty as before, Kagome and Sango settled into their bed. Kagome turned out the lamp on the nightstand next to her, but even with the room as dark as night, she couldn't get a wink of sleep. Her mind was full of the thought of possibly hurting Miroku's feelings and at the very back of her mind was the tiny fact that a boy she was traveling across Japan with was actually part demon. Sango, it seemed, didn't sleep well either…


	11. Oh the Little Things Like Locked Windows

Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own Inuyasha. True fact.

A.N.: Wow. I finished this chapter in just one day. GO ME! xD! AND I'm updating only a week after my last one!! ANOTHER GO ME! This chapter was surprisingly easy for me to write and I'm actually not hating it right now, so yay! I think this is the part where we start to hit the action stuff (as much action this story could possibly get xP) and get things rolling. Hopefully I can keep up this good pace now that half my finals are over. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Oh the Little Things, Like Locked Windows

The next morning, Kagome woke with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. The whole incident with Miroku was still fresh on her mind and she hoped against all hope that he'd be his regular old self and have completely forgotten anything happened. After going to the bathroom and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top (she could feel it was going to be a rather warm day), Kagome woke Sango who was fast asleep. She felt a little bad about waking her friend from what looked like a really nice sleep, but they had things to do today and she wanted an early start.

"Come on, Sango," she said as she shook the sleeping girl. "Ms. Ginger's not going to have breakfast waiting for us all morning."

Sango groaned but got up anyway, rubbing her eyes and stretching as she stood from the bed. "Have you seen Miroku?"

"Not yet. Go change and I'll make sure the boys are up."

Sango disappeared into the bathroom with one of her bags while Kagome slowly opened up their bedroom door. She peeked out into the hall, looking this way and that before she entered it and slowly crept over to the boys' door. Wolfie seemed like the kind of guy who would be lurking where you least expected him and she didn't want to be surprised by him. Not this early in the morning. She knocked on the boys' door lightly before banging on it with ferocity when she didn't get an answer.

"GET UP, YOU BUMS!" she cried. The door opened abruptly right as she made a movement to bang on it again, but a disheveled, shirtless, 

cranky Inuyasha was where it should have been and her balled up fist met with his chest instead. The horror Kagome felt was gut wrenching. She immediately pulled her fist off Inuyasha's chest and turned bright red while he just stared down at her, his golden eyes piercing hers.

"_WHAT _do you _WANT?_" he growled. The question took a while to process in Kagome's mind because all she could focus on was the shirtless guy standing before her. When he repeated the question with a threatening tone, she snapped out of her trance and instantly scolded herself.

_"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" _she thought.

"KA-GO-ME!"

"WHAT?!" she snapped.

"What the _hell _do you want?!"

"I just wanted to make sure the two of you were awake so you wouldn't miss Ms. Ginger's breakfast!" she yelled at him. Her anger was more due to her own stupidity than anything Inuyasha said. But it felt much better to take it out on him. She turned on her heel, flipping her hair in Inuyasha's face, and went back to her and Sango's room. "SANGO! Let's GO!" She grabbed Sango right as she came out of the bathroom and dragged the poor girl by the arm out the door and down the hall, heading for the stairs. As she passed Inuyasha, Kagome snapped, "_**ASS**_."

Inuyasha stared after the girls as they disappeared down the stairs and scratched his head. "Crazy wench."

"I HEARD THAT!"

He rolled his eyes and went back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He found Miroku lying on the bed, face down in a pillow.

"Come on, Miroku. Wake up," he called. Inuyasha popped open his suitcase and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. Miroku only moaned into the pillow.

"What's that?"

"Mmm nnaah goennn."

"What?"

"Mmmm nnaaah gooeennn."

"Miroku, get your face out of the damn pillow, I can't understand you!"

Miroku shot up into a sitting position on the bed. "I'M NOT GOING!"

"What? To breakfast?"

"Anywhere!" Miroku threw himself back down on the bed, smashing his face into the pillow again.

"What is up with you, Miroku?" Inuyasha slipped into the bathroom to change into his clothes. "Ever since you came back to the room last night you've been mopey and annoying."

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"It does concern me," Inuyasha replied coming out of the bathroom wearing his jeans and shirt. "You're taking my thing. I'm the surly, moody one. You're the annoyingly chipper one."

"Just go eat your breakfast."

Inuyasha stood at the door, watching as Miroku seemed to be trying to smother himself with the pillow. Watching his friend wallow in his own self-pity made him uncomfortable and being uncomfortable made him sour.

"Fine. You stay here and pout about God knows what while I fill up on a delicious breakfast." He waited for Miroku to ask him to wait up, but all he got was a feeble, "Have fun." Inuyasha opened the door and peeked out into the hall.

"Oh hey, look! Kagome and Sango are running around in towels!"

Miroku just moaned and turned so his body faced away from Inuyasha. If that didn't get him back to his old self, there was something _severely _wrong with Miroku. Inuyasha was actually concerned now.

"Do I need to find you a hospital?" he asked.

"Go."

"Ok, fine. If you get hungry or whatever just come on down."

"'K."

With a last look at his old friend, Inuyasha closed the door and headed down the stairs. He stopped midway when a certain scent caught his senses. His body tensed instinctively and his eyes darted around to find the demon he knew was somewhere close by, but he didn't see anything.

"Hello dear, how did you sleep?"

Inuyasha looked at the bottom of the stairs to find Ms. Ginger holding a tray of treats.

"I was just coming up to check on you boys."

"Huh. Can I have one?" he indicated at the treats. Ms. Ginger held the tray out for him before continuing.

"And where is your friend?"

Inuyasha tried to swallow the sweet food before he spoke, but failed, talking with his mouth full of crumbs. "He's not feeling too well. Told him to rest."

"Oh, poor dear. Well off you go. Your friends are in the kitchen having breakfast. There's some food being kept warm in the oven so help yourself. I'm just going to finish up a few chores."

Inuyasha muttered a short thanks as Ms. Ginger disappeared through a doorway. The demon scent that was so strong before was now only lingering in the air. Just when he made to follow it, his stomach growled horribly and he decided to dismiss the scent for now.

"You didn't see him?"

"No, Sango, there was a burly mess blocking my view!"

Inuyasha slipped into the kitchen without the girls noticing. They were sitting at a small table, pushing the food on their plates around with their forks. "You think I'm burly?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. "INUYASHA!" she cried. "You almost gave me a heart attack!!" Inuyasha 

made his way to the oven and filled a plate with various foods before sitting opposite Kagome at the table.

"Yeah, but you think I'm burly."

"I do not!"

"Actually, you do."

"Sango, do me a favor?"

"Anything, Kagome."

"You're closer." Kagome peered at Inuyasha as she said these words and he had no idea what she meant by them. Suddenly Sango's hand met painfully with the back of his head and through the bleariness of his vision, he saw a giant smirk on Kagome's face.

"Geez! Is that what you did to Miroku?! No wonder he's in such a mood!"

At the mention of Miroku, the girls became concerned and started badgering him with questions.

"What's wrong with him?"

"What's he doing?"

"Where's Miroku?"

"Did he say anything about us?"

"God, calm down! Keep pestering me with questions and _I'm _gonna stay in bed pouting."

"He's _pouting_?" Sango asked. "Oh Kagome, do you think we really _did _hurt his feelings?"

"What'd you do to him?" Inuyasha asked before taking a healthy bite of his food.

"Sango was really mean."

"What?!" Sango looked astonished at Kagome.

"She was joking about how she'd never date him."

"You were laughing too, Kagome!"

"I was laughing just because you were laughing. But on the inside, I was sad because you were being _mean_!"

"Oh yeah right! You're the one who started it!"

"Girls!" Kagome and Sango stopped fussing and stared at Inuyasha. "Would you two shut up?! I don't know who started what and I don't know what you said to him. All I know is that Miroku's hurting, and it's very unlike Miroku to be acting like this. I mean, he didn't even flinch when I told him you two were running around in towels!"

"Wow," was all Sango could muster. She now knew just how serious the situation was.

"Why did you include _me _in that little scenario?" Kagome looked horrified. Mentioning Sango alone should have sufficed in getting Miroku back to his old self.

"Why does it even matter?" queried Inuyasha.

"I'd just like to know why the thought of me in a towel even _entered _your brain!"

Inuyasha felt his stomach churn at her words. Why _had _he even mentioned Kagome? Everyone knew Miroku was only interested in Sango's love and affection (which was basically impossible for him to gain), so why did he think adding Kagome to the mix would have gotten a bigger response from his friend? He quickly pushed the thought aside and grunted as an answer to her question.

"Should we talk to him?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome pulled her angry eyes away from Inuyasha, who currently stuffed his face with his breakfast, and looked to her friend.

"I think we should."

Sango stood from the table, placing their dishes in the sink before she headed out of the kitchen. Kagome, too, got up from the table but she did so slowly and deliberately as she stared Inuyasha down, telling him without 

words that he was walking a thin line with her. He watched her and gave her a cocky smile that lit a fire in Kagome. She rolled her eyes and began to leave the kitchen, but a hand grabbed her arm. She stopped immediately, standing by Inuyasha's chair as he spoke in a low voice.

"Wolfie's a demon."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I smelled him last night."

"Is he dangerous?"

"How am I supposed to know?! No get on with it, wench."

Kagome fumed and stormed out of the kitchen, following Sango up the stairs. The fear that the thought of another demon brought was completely done away with by the anger she felt for Inuyasha.

"That guy really torks my jaw."

"Just ignore him, Kagome. Now come on, we have to apologize to Miroku."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to him?"

"Me?! What about you? You hurt his feelings too!"

"Yeah but he doesn't have a huge crush on me."

"He doesn't have one on me either. He's just the same pervert with me as he is with everyone else."

"Yeah but when other girls flat out refused to date him, he didn't lock himself in a room."

Sango stopped on the stairs as Kagome's words hit her. It was true. He never acted like this before when a girl rejected him, and Miroku was rejected _many _times before.

"Point is, all I have to do is tell him how sorry I am and beg for his forgiveness, but all the pain he's feeling is due to you, my friend."

"Well way to make me feel fantastic about myself."

When they got to the hallway, Kagome lifted her hand cautiously and knocked on the boys' door. The image of Inuyasha answering the door just a short while ago was still fresh in her memory and a part of her half expected the half-demon to appear on the other side again.

"Miroku? Miroku, can we talk to you? Please?"

Nothing.

"Miroku, come on. It's Kagome. We'd like to talk."

Still nothing.

Sango moved Kagome out of the way and knocked on the door herself. "Miroku, it's Sango, I just want to-"

There came a sudden _**THWACK! **_against the door and both Kagome and Sango jumped back and screamed.

"Did he just _throw _something at the door?!" Kagome cried.

"I think he did!"

The girls looked horrified and offended at Miroku, Kagome more so.

"MIROKU! WE'RE JUST TRYING TO APOLOGIZE, DAMNIT!"

There came another _**THWACK! **_and Kagome cleared away from the door.

"Ok, _you _handle it! _You're _the one he's so pissed at!"

Sango sighed and approached the door again as Kagome went into their own room, slamming the door behind her. She knocked on the door gently.

"Miroku, please. I'm so sorry. Just please let me explain." She braced herself for another impact with the door but nothing came. Instead she heard it unlock and creak open just a bit. Sango let herself into the room and found Miroku lying on the side of the bed furthest away from her. She took a seat in a chair close to the door and watched the guy in front of her, the same one she had smacked across the face and called a letch so many 

times before. But now she saw him as something more. Something vulnerable and human.

"First, I'd like to apologize to you with all my heart, Miroku. Not because you heard us, but because Kagome and I never should have said such mean things. For that I am _so _sorry…"

Back in the girls' room, Kagome paced around, fuming. She was never knocking on anyone's door again! First she had to be subjected to a shirtless Inuyasha and now Miroku's vicious attack!

"WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO COME ON THIS TRIP?!" she yelled.

"Because you like torturing yourself?"

Kagome's anger was quickly replaced with fear. She didn't recognize the voice coming from behind her and whipped around to see who was in her room. There was a boy, maybe a few years older than herself, sitting in the sill of the open window. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, pointy ears, and piercing eyes.

"Wolfie?" Kagome asked, backing towards the door.

"Heh, been talking to Ms. Ginger, haven't ya."

"Yeah…what the hell are you doing in my room? How'd you get in here?!"

"You gotta start locking your windows."

Remembering that night at the fancy hotel, Kagome threw up her arms like she did then. "UGH! You demons and you're scaling buildings abilities!"

Wolfie got up from the window sill. He was a very commanding figure, much like Inuyasha when he demanded something. Kagome didn't know what it was about this guy, but there was something that she feared but responded to. She began to get extremely nervous as he took a few steps toward her across the room.

"What did you call me?"

Kagome racked her brain for what she just said, but couldn't think clearly. She was desperately hoping someone would come in and intervene.

"Um what, about you being a demon?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

He was a very nerve wrecking person to Kagome. Very no-nonsense and sure of himself. Kagome took some more steps back toward the door as Wolfie moved closer.

"I…uh…my frie-" Kagome stopped herself. She remembered clearly Inuyasha not wanting anyone else to know about his "condition" and telling this guy her friend sniffed him out would give it away immediately. "My…instincts…a lucky guess really…"

It was obvious to Kagome Wolfie didn't buy her lie. He was close to her now, so close she could almost feel the demon in him. He looked deep into her eyes and it unnerved her so much, she felt her cheeks begin to flush. It was a look Inuyasha gave her on the rarest of occasions when he really wanted her to understand something, a look she hadn't seen in awhile because he made a point of not truly looking her in the eyes. But this guy had no fear of really looking at her and it took her by surprise. He was mere inches away from her now and she pressed her back against the door, reaching back for the doorknob. She fumbled with the lock.

"Ever since your group got here, I've been smelling something foul." Kagome winced at his reference to Inuyasha. "If your 'instincts' told you what I am, then that'd mean you're a demon. But you're not. You don't have the scent of a demon." He moved even closer to Kagome, putting a hand up above her head on the door. "So that means someone _else _told you about me."

Kagome averted her eyes. "No one told me anything," she squeaked.

Wolfie sniggered. "Right. I can smell this other demon, and I know they must've told you."

A loud _click _broke the heavy silence between them as Kagome managed to get the door unlocked. Wolfie smirked at Kagome and shifted his weight so he wasn't as close to her.

"I'll be seeing you around. Assuming you're staying another night here. Are you?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good." He turned away and walked back to the window sill where he sat down again, throwing his feet out the window. "My name's Koga by the way. Not Wolfie." And with that he slipped out of her room. Kagome ran to the window, expecting to see his injured body on the ground, but instead found him crouched down from the impact before he sauntered off into the thicket of trees behind Ms. Ginger's B&B.

"Holy crap, that was intense," she breathed.

Kagome closed the window, but for some reason did not lock it before she left the room. She went over to the boys' room where she left Miroku and Sango but found the door open and no one inside, so she proceeded down the stairs.

"Kagome, what have you been doing all this time?" Sango asked when she came down the stairs.

"Um, nothing. I was just in the room."

"You were in there quite awhile. Are you feeling alright? You look flushed."

"I'm fine, Sango, really. So how are we with Miroku?"

"Well, he's still a little put out with us, but he's accepted our apologies."

"Thank god. I was getting tired of feeling horrible."

Inuyasha and Miroku came out of the kitchen with Miroku having a ton of sweets filling his hand _and _mouth. Inuyasha came to Kagome's side and gave her arm a discrete squeeze as Sango and Miroku made plans to go about the town exploring. His squeeze on her arm made Kagome lag behind as her friends proceeded out the front door of the B&B, deciding to start their exploration now.

"Where were you really?" Inuyasha asked her in a low voice.

"I said I was in my room."

"What were you doing in there?"

"What's it matter to you?!" she snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasp and rounding on him. "I've had just about enough of you, Inuyasha."

"Stop trying to distract me. I smell that demon on you."

Kagome looked shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about." She began to walk off after Sango and Miroku, but again Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't lie, Kagome." Every time he said her name, it sent shivers down her spine. Why couldn't he go back to "bitch," "wench," or some other little clever name? "You saw Wolfie, didn't you?"

"Ok, I saw him. Does that make you feel better?"

"Where was he?"

"He was in my room." At Inuyasha's querying look, she went on. "I went in the room because I was mad at you and Miroku and he was sitting on the window sill, which _by the way_, I had every right to be mad at you about that whole open window situation because that guy climbed up to the second floor."

"He got in through the window?" Kagome could see something stir through Inuyasha but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Yeah and he knows you're a demon."

"What? Me specifically?"

"Well, he knows one of us is. But he ruled me out. And his name is Koga. I don't think he particularly cares for 'Wolfie'."

Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly and then began walking after Sango and Miroku, pulling Kagome uncomfortably to his side.

"Don't tell Sango. If she knows about him, she might as well know about me."

"What about Miroku?"

"I already told him there's a demon here. Stay away from this fellow, Kagome, I don't trust him."

As Inuyasha forced her to walk by his side and out the door of the bed and breakfast, Kagome felt the seriousness in his voice. He had that commanding feeling to him that she noticed in Koga only moments before and she didn't argue with it. For Inuyasha to look at her with a straight face, say her actual name twice, and then have her near him in such a protective manner told Kagome this wasn't a subject to quarrel about. She wondered if there was an actual danger to having another demon around and the thought made her unconsciously move closer to Inuyasha, her shoulder pressing against his side as they walked. Inuyasha looked down when he felt the pressure on his side and couldn't help but feel a twinge of something right in having her so close. Was he actually becoming protective of her? Or was it something more? Inuyasha didn't explore these thoughts. Not for now at least. Instead, he let her stay close as they followed Sango and Miroku into town.


	12. Fessing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

A.N.: Special thank you to dog-girl575 for kicking my butt into gear. xD I found this chapter especially difficult to write. It's another one of those in between action chapters that are so hard for me. But, I did the best I could, and that's all I can ask of myself. SO! Hope you enjoy. And please review. They feed my sooouuuulllll. o.O

P.S. I'm thinking about looking for a beta reader- just someone to read over before I post and check my spelling and grammar. I do spell check several times before I update, but we humans have a tendency to overlook our own errors. Because we're silly like that. xP I'd just like to ask if a beta is a good idea or if I should just keep doing what I'm doing. If I should look for a little partner in crime- I mean, a beta - where should I look? Thanks for any advice!

Let's get started!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Fessing Up

The town was nice and quaint, and pretty well established. The streets were cracked and grass grew up through said cracks (the sidewalks were pretty much in the same state). The shops were older looking and built almost side-by-side, and the shop signs announcing their names made the town look more like an outdoor mall than an actual town. Kagome stayed close to Inuyasha's side as they crossed a street and arrived at a few shops. She saw Sango leaning with her back against one of the shops as Miroku pressed his hands against the window and peered inside.

"What's he doing?" she asked when they got closer to their friends.

"It's a women's clothing shop," Sango replied dryly.

"So?"

"From this window he can see where they keep the lingerie."

"Oooooooh, that explains it."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the back of the neck and pulled him away from the glass window.

"God, control yourself for once in your life!" After he reprimanded him, Inuyasha pulled Miroku to his side so he could talk with his friend without being overheard from the girls who now started walking behind them, talking about things he had no interest in.

"I was right about the other demon. It's Wolfie. He broke into the girls' room through the window and had a private meeting with Kagome…" There was a hint of a growl in Inuyasha's voice and Miroku looked at his friend through narrow eyes.

"Private meeting? What'd he say?"

"Just made his presence known really. His name is Koga and he knows there's a demon among us."

At this Miroku shivered. "That's not good."

Demons, these days, were few and far between, and when you met one, it wasn't known if they were of the good, friendly variety or wanted you gone. There was a distrustfulness between the few demons still alive, and it didn't help that as more people became aware of their presence, more people wanted them dead. Inuyasha thought back to that night in the park so many months ago where he was almost killed. If Kagome hadn't been there to help…

"Does he know which one of us is a…_you know_?" he lowered his voice as he glanced over his shoulder at the girls.

"Not as far as I know. He knows it's not Kagome though and it's just a matter of time before he figures it out."

"Are we in danger here?" Miroku asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone."

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be that he's just curious and never met another demon. Or it could be that he hates other demons."

"Have you had a run-in with him before?"

Inuyasha thought back. In all his life, he'd met only enough demons to count on his two hands. Some were perfectly normal and courteous, even- 

like those his father brought back to the house to make business deals with. But some were anything but friendly. He tried to think of their names or the type of demon they were, but none of them were named Koga.

"Not that I can remember."

"And he's a wolf demon?"

"Looks that way."

"And you're a dog demon?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Craaaaaap," Miroku muttered under his breath. Inuyasha had had a run-in with a wolf demon a few years back, and there was an understated hatred between them. "You're going to screw this up for us, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm always nice to other demons!"

Miroku cut his eyes at his friend to tell him he didn't buy it. At all.

"Inuyasha, we need to tell Sango. If she's in danger she has a right to know what's going on."

Inuyasha sighed. He was afraid Miroku would say that.

"I guess so. We'll do it tonight, before bed."

"Ok. Until then, keep a look out for that guy. We don't know his game yet."

The boys quieted now and all that could be heard as they walked down the sidewalk, looking around all the shops, were the high pitched giggles of Sango and Kagome as they chatted about clothes, makeup, and celebrities. Though they said nothing, both boys were fully aware of their surroundings and Inuyasha stayed aware of all his senses.

* * *

"Can we go in here?"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stopped walking and turned to find they had left Kagome at a shop window. She looked at them and pointed at the shop's sign.

"It's a clothing store." When Kagome said this, the teenage girl inside Sango immediately lit up and came to life.

"OH! Let's go!"

Inuyasha groaned but Miroku looked a bit optimistic. Maybe more lingerie? The four went inside the shop and immediately the glee and excitement of new clothes disappeared from the two girls.

"How old _are _these clothes??" Kagome muttered to Sango, but she only got a "hush" in response.

They heard a stirring in the back of the shop and instinctively headed that way. There was a door on the back wall, cracked open just so the four could see a slit of light shining through onto the adjacent wall. They overheard a male and female voice discussing something in a light and breezy manner. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha right behind her, a hand on her wrist, holding her in place. The next moment, the door was open and a tall, thin woman with measuring tapes and threads draped over her neck and sewing needles in her hand came out, laughing heartily.

"You tell Ms. Ginger to come visit me and I'll make her some of my famous tea."

"I will."

As soon as Kagome heard that voice, her whole body went tense. She instinctively backed further into Inuyasha and she felt him put his hands on her shoulders in a protective manner. After the woman came out, there was the familiar commanding figure, black ponytail, pointy ears, and harsh eyes of Koga. She could tell Koga smelled Inuyasha. She saw his face distort briefly like he just sniffed a pair of old socks before his usual smug but calm demeanor came back. He immediately gave Kagome a knowing smile and she felt a low growl from the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. She elbowed him lightly to remind him not to give himself away, but she had the feeling Koga already knew.

The wolf demon gave Inuyasha a look that Kagome couldn't read. It was something of a familiarity look, like they've met once before, but she couldn't tell if they actually had. She could feel a hatred radiating off Inuyasha's body as soon as he saw the wolf demon.

"Oh hello," said the woman with a glowing smile. "I didn't know I had customers. Hold on for a second, please." She turned to Koga and handed him a piece of folded up fabric. "Tell Ms. Ginger to try it on. If it doesn't fit or she doesn't like it for some reason, just bring it back and I'll fix it up for her."

Koga took the item and thanked the woman before he headed for the front door. He purposely took a route that would allow him to pass Kagome, and as he did, he said, "Hello again, Kagome."

She felt Inuyasha's grip on her shoulders tighten and saw the two demons stare each other down. Kagome muttered a small "Hey" before Koga was out the door and walking across the street, back to the B&B. As soon as he was gone, Kagome normally would have broken free from Inuyasha's grasp. But instead she stayed where she was. Koga made her nervous and the way Inuyasha bowed up with him around made her even more nervous. She stayed put in Inuyasha's protective grasp, and it never crossed her mind how much he angered her (like usual).

Once Koga was gone, the woman started talking to Sango and Miroku, suggesting different fabrics and cuts of dresses that would compliment Sango's figure. Sango knew something was wrong when, instead of panting over the thought of her in more fitted clothing, Miroku kept looking over at Inuyasha and Kagome in a worried manner. Sango watched her friend, trying to figure out how that guy knew Kagome's name. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the woman who asked if she'd like her new dress made out of satin.

"I can have it ready for you in a few days," said the woman.

"What? Oh no, I don't need a new dress."

The woman, who was about to measure Sango's waist, threw her measuring tape back around her neck. "Well, then why are you here, dear?"

"Um, we're just looking around. I'm sorry. We wanted to see what you had in your shop."

"Well if you just want to browse, you're in the wrong place."

Without another warning from the woman, Sango ushered Miroku toward the door.

"Kagome, come on," she called back to her friend. "Let's get some lunch."

The four quickly made their way out the front door and back onto the sidewalk. Sango was well aware of the change in behavior in her friends after the run-in with who she could only assume was the one and only Wolfie. She noticed that Kagome didn't argue with Inuyasha at all. Instead, she stuck by his side as if she only felt safe with him close by. And Miroku didn't try anything on her that would require a slap to the face. Instead, he was close to her in a protective manner, completely aware of his surroundings.

They soon found a small café at the end of the street and a seat inside. Even there, Sango noticed the change in her friends. She sat next to Kagome and could feel how tense her friend was, and Inuyasha wouldn't take his eyes off Kagome unless absolutely necessary.

"Alright, you three," she finally said after they ordered lunch. "What's going on?"

Kagome's eyes got big and all she could do was look innocently at Sango.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you three acting weird?"

"How are we acting weird?" asked Miroku.

"For one, _you _haven't tried anything, and _you two_ are getting along. After we saw Wolfie in that shop, all of you have been acting strange, and I want to know why."

"Sango," Miroku said and a quiet voice as he leaned across the table, "this is neither the time nor the place…"

"When is the time and place?"

"Just drop it, please," implored Kagome.

"Drop what?" Sango was beginning to get angry, and she wanted answers now. "Tell me what's going on here!"

Inuyasha stood from his seat and towered over the table.

"Drop it," he growled.

Sango was never one to back down, but a pleading look from Kagome forced her to push the subject to the back of her mind. "Well, when it _is _the time and place, I better get some answers."

Kagome felt lunch was much tenser than the little meeting she had with Koga that very morning. She hated keeping such a huge secret from her best friend, but this _really _wasn't the right place to break the news that one of their RV inhabitants was actually a demon. And to top that off, there was another demon who liked breaking into their room through an unlocked window. Kagome fleetingly thought about whether she remembered to lock that very window, but her thoughts were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their bill. Like usual, Miroku offered to pay, trying to impress Sango, but this time it seemed more like an attempt at normalcy rather than actually trying to impress.

The rest of the day Kagome and Sango spent inside the RV. Before they locked themselves away from the boys, the girls bought new magazines at the convenient store, along with some chocolate snacks (Kagome had a hellish, stressful day so far and she was ready to devour the sweet substance). Their time in the RV was spent in awkward silence, interrupted only by the flipping of magazine pages and the occasional "What's going on?" from Sango. Kagome had to keep reminding her it wasn't the right time and there was more awkward silence after each exchange.

Around 7 o'clock, someone knocked on the door of the RV. Kagome immediately got up, looked out the little window, and opened the door for Inuyasha. He peeked in to see Sango staring daggers into his heart, but ignored her.

"Ms. Ginger has dinner waiting for you two."

Kagome muttered a "Thanks" to Inuyasha before he disappeared. She helped Sango gather their new magazines and then the two headed back inside the B&B.

Dinner was just as tense. Kagome knew Sango was upset with her for keeping an apparently juicy secret, and she just hoped the time to tell her 

friend the truth was soon. She knew it was when Miroku came down from the second floor and asked to see the both of them back in the girls' bedroom.

Once the bedroom door was closed and locked behind them, Miroku made Sango sit down at the foot of the bed. Kagome sat by her side and took her hand in hers, patting it in a motherly fashion. For a second, Sango thought they were going to tell her something happened to her family.

"Is something wrong with my dad? Or Kohaku?"

"No, your dad and brother are fine, Sango," Kagome reassured.

"This is something else," said Miroku as he pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. Inuyasha wondered over to the window and gazed lazily out into the night sky.

"Sango, dear, sweet Sango," began Kagome, "Inuyasha has a bit of a secret. Well, not a bit. It's more of a huge one. Like, way bigger than my secret crush in seventh grade."

"Just spit it out!" Sango commanded.

"Inuyasha's a demon."

Sango stared at Kagome in stunned silence then turned her gaze to Miroku. "Is this a joke?"

Miroku sighed. "I'm afraid not. He's been hiding it for years."

Sango watched Inuyasha next. As Kagome and Miroku explained why they didn't tell her the truth earlier, Inuyasha did nothing but look stoically out the window.

"Please don't beat him up, Sango."

She looked at Kagome. "Why would I beat him up?"

"I don't know. Because he's a demon?"

"Come on, that doesn't mean I'm going to beat him up. If he does something stupid, then I'll happily hurt him."

"There's something else, though."

"What, Miroku?"

"Wolfie's also a demon. He's a wolf demon named Koga. He snuck into the room through the window this morning while Kagome was here."

The news that Inuyasha was a demon was shocking, yes, but it explained a lot of his "quirks". The thought, however, that some random wolf demon felt he had a right to come into their room uninvited with her best friend inside was all Sango could take. She jumped off the bed to her feet, outraged, and began pacing the room.

"Oh the _gall _of that wolf!" she cried. "Why would he do that?!"

"I think he was curious about Inuyasha," explained Kagome. "And our window happened to be unlocked."

"What did he say to you? What did he do? Kagome, if he hurt you, I swear to God, I'll kick his ass."

"Sango!" called Miroku with a great smile. "I like it when you get feisty!"

"Shut up, you!" she snapped. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, Sango, he didn't lay a hand on me. He just asked how I knew he was a demon and told me he knew there was one among us. But now, I think he definitely knows which one is the demon."

"What makes you think that?"

"He knows." Everyone turned their gazes to Inuyasha who turned his back to the window and leaned on the sill with his arms crossed. "Since we met face to face at that clothing shop, he definitely knows."

"Are we in trouble here?" Sango asked, sounding concerned. "Should we check out now and leave this place?"

"We don't really know right now." Miroku got up from his chair and walked over to Inuyasha. "For all we know, Koga could be perfectly harmless."

Inuyasha grunted.

"What, you don't think he's harmless?"

"I don't trust him. Not one bit. He's cocky. Way too full of himself for my liking."

"Sound familiar?" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Point is, I don't trust him, especially if he's sneaking into girls' rooms."

"We just thought you should know what's going on, Sango," Miroku went on. "Inuyasha and I can't always look out for you two. Tonight you're on your own. Unless…" Both Sango and Kagome shook their heads 'no' vigorously. "Just a thought. We'll decide in the morning if we're going to stay another day or leave out immediately. Until then, you two are going to have to be aware of your surroundings."

"And if there's the slightest sign of that creep, you come get us."

The boys said their goodnights and left the room. Kagome locked the door as soon as they were out in the hall.

"Why do they make it sound like this guy is trying to kill us?" Sango asked when the door was closed.

"I think they're overreacting a bit. But then it was kind of freaky to have a stranger in our room."

"Good point." Sango grabbed the chair and put it against the door. "Think that'll hold back a demon if he decides to make a presence?"

"I don't think so. Grab the dresser!"

Though neither girl thought their safety was in actual danger, they didn't like the thought of Koga coming in their room while they slept. They moved the dresser in front of the door and then piled the pillows up on the bed to build a makeshift fort. Both girls curled up under the pillow fort, listening for the slightest sound of a demon attack.

The first hour and a half under the fort was pure hell for both Sango and Kagome. It wasn't comfortable and every noise they heard sounded like it could belong to a demon. One minute they were calm and starting to fall asleep, but the next they'd hear a branch scratch the window pane and hide 

their heads under the blanket. Eventually both girls slipped into a troubled sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Kagome just barely opened her eyes. The room was frigidly cold and she bundled up under the covers, trying to get warm, but she just couldn't get comfortable. There was something different about the room, and for a few minutes, she thought she was in a dream. A noise from the corner of the room made Kagome lift her head from her pillow to see if something was there, but she saw nothing in the blackness of the night. She closed her eyes again, drifting off to sleep but something stirred right next to her face. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back into hers.

"Hello, Kagome," he whispered coolly.


	13. Night Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

A.N.: Omg this chapter was hard for me to write! I don't know why, but it was. Ugh. Summer classes started up so it might take longer for me to update again. Just a heads up! Also I haven't been feeling well lately. Maybe that's why this was so hard to write.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Night Talks

"Hello, Kagome."

As soon as she heard the words, Kagome opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly prevented her from making nothing more than a whimper.

"None of that now," the voice whispered gruffly. "I thought we were friends."

Kagome peered into the darkness, trying to see the intruder through her hazy eyes. She caught a glimpse of a pair of piercing blue eyes lit by the moonlight coming in through the open window. Kagome relaxed her body and she knew the demon felt it. He slowly released her mouth from the cover of his strong hand.

"There's a good girl," said Koga with a smile.

"How the _hell _did you get in here?!" Kagome kept her voice low so as not to wake her sleeping friend.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson with that window yesterday, but apparently once isn't enough for you."

Kagome could have kicked herself right then. Instead, she sat up on the edge of the bed and tried desperately to keep her cool.

"That doesn't give you permission to come breaking in!"

"This is the only way I can get near you without that mutt bodyguard of yours around."

Kagome immediately became tense again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know it's the surly one. And I know he's a dog demon." Koga scoffed. "I'm not as stupid as he'd like you to think."

"Inuyasha's never called you stupid."

"Inuyasha, huh?"

_Crap_. "What do you _want?_"

"Just a chance to talk with you."

"So, talk."

"Can't talk here. Your friend is waking."

Kagome turned in the bed to look at Sango. She wasn't awake, but she was starting to stir. For a moment, Kagome contemplated raising her voice enough to wake her friend in the hopes that Sango would throw this guy out the window. But something deep inside her decided against it.

"Meet me in the woods behind the house."

Kagome snapped her head toward Koga. "Like hell I will!"

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, 1. I don't know you, and 2. you're a demon."

"Inuyasha's a demon. And you don't know him very well."

"Why would you think I don't know him very well?"

"That's something to discuss in private. In the woods."

There was something about this guy that intrigued Kagome, and though she could hear Inuyasha's warnings in her head, she really wanted to hear what he had to talk with her about. Curiosity overcame all those little warning bells going off in her head and she got up from the bed, wrapping 

her robe around her body and stepping into a pair of slippers. Without saying a word, Koga sat on the window sill, looked back at Kagome with a smile, and then disappeared. Kagome rolled her eyes and berated herself.

"What the hell am I thinking? Going out into the woods with a crazy ass demon…"

Sango stirred again under the covers. "Miroku…" she whispered. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she made her way to the door and looked at her friend.

"Oh, I _so _knew it."

With a last look at Sango as she settled into sleep again, Kagome slipped out of the door. Once she was in the hallway, she became horribly aware of Inuyasha's presence. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. Had she been around him so long that she could feel him even a room away? Kagome put an ear to the boys' bedroom door and listened. It was quiet inside except for the occasional snoring on Miroku's part. For a moment, she felt guilty about what she was about to do, but once again her curiosity overwhelmed her. Kagome quickly scurried down the stairs.

The night air was chilly. Immediately, Kagome regretted not putting on something heavier, like her jacket. She also regretted not grabbing a light of some kind. There weren't any outside lights around the bed and breakfast, and the darkness made Kagome extremely nervous. She stood at the foot of the front steps of the B&B and waited for her eyes to adjust.

"Cute robe."

Kagome was able to keep her cool only because she recognized the voice at once. She looked around, trying find Koga, but her eyes still hadn't adjusted.

"Do you just live to scare the daylight out of me?"

"It's a perk."

Kagome felt his hand on her right elbow as he led her blindly into the woods. Koga's touch sent an uncomfortable feeling through Kagome's body. It was oddly warm and gentle and made her feel safe.

"Just over here," he said softly when Kagome started to lag behind. "I just want to be out of earshot."

They came to a stop just inside the woods. By now Kagome could see everything clearly. Koga gestured for her to sit on a fallen tree and she awkwardly did so (bark is not a fun surface to sit on) before turning her eyes back onto the demon.

"So what's so important you had to kidnap me to talk about?"

"I didn't kidnap you. You came willingly." Koga smiled and for an instant, Kagome second guessed her decision to come out here. "I want to talk about your friend."

"I don't think you're really his type."

Koga kneeled on the ground in front of Kagome, picking up leaves and casually squishing them in his hands. "It's not often we get demons around here."

"I don't think Inuyasha is any of your concern."

"Oh you don't, do you? I think it is of my concern if my safety is at risk."

"Inuyasha wouldn't hurt you."

"He seemed like he would like to earlier."

"He's just not a very friendly person. Plus, he didn't know if you were a good demon or not."

Koga got to his feet and turned away from Kagome, looking up to the crescent moon. "Do you think I'm a good demon?"

"I don't know…In _my _mind, a good demon wouldn't break into girls' bedrooms in the middle of the night. Or the day."

"Point taken."

"He also wouldn't force me out into the woods, where no one can hear me scream."

"Again, point taken. So what, is the mutt your boyfriend?"

"Hey, don't call him a mutt!" Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth. Why was it the 'mutt' comment that got to her, not the 'boyfriend' comment? "He's _not _my boyfriend," she quickly added.

"So what is he?"

Kagome had to think hard about the answer. What _was _Inuyasha to her? Acquaintance? Enemy? Friend?

"This would be why I guessed you didn't know him very well."

"He's my friend." She said it more in defiance of Koga than anything.

"How long have you known him?"

"A few months. But Miroku's known him for years and I've known Miroku for awhile."

"Is that the pervert?"

"Yeah. But Inuyasha trusted me with his secret, so that means he thinks of me as a friend."

"Did he tell you because he wanted to or because he _had _to?"

The defense Kagome had been building collapsed quickly. "He had to," she sighed.

Koga studied Kagome and saw the hurt look on her face. He sat next to her on the fallen tree.

"If you feel like he's your friend, then he's your friend."

"That's just it. I don't know if he is."

"He's something though, isn't he? He wanted to murder me when I said hi to you." Koga looked down at Kagome's sad face and placed a hand gently on her chin, lifting it up to look him in the eyes. Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm and her heart beat faster. "If he doesn't think of you as a friend, then he's an idiot and you don't need him." With that, Koga jumped up onto his feet. "Good night, Kagome. Or should I say, good morning."

He gave Kagome a charming smile and then disappeared into woods. Under normal circumstances, Kagome would have been pissed for being left 

alone in the woods in a strange town, but after realizing that Inuyasha might not think of her as a friend, she couldn't have cared about such things. It felt like something had been ripped out of her stomach. She thought his trusting her with his secret would mean they were friends, but now Koga planted seeds of doubt in her head and she couldn't shake it.

After a few minutes alone, Kagome got up from the fallen tree and proceeded to walk out of the woods. She stopped short when she heard a twig snap to her left and then heard a low cursing. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to see Inuyasha fighting his way through a thicket of trees.

"Fucking stupid trees! Why am I even following that wench?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Inuyasha stopped fighting the tree branches and peered at Kagome.

"What the _hell _are you doing out here, Kagome?!"

"What's it matter to you?!"

"Other than the fact that Sango would rip me apart if something happened to you with that other demon around?!"

"Yeah! It's not like we're friends or anything."

Inuyasha's shoulders dropped and his expression quickly changed from anger to confusion.

"What?"

"I know you don't think of me as a friend. You don't even like me. You're only out here looking for me because you're afraid of Sango."

"That's what you think?"

"You make it pretty clear."

Inuyasha sighed loudly as Kagome turned her back to him. He wasn't a talkative fellow and surely didn't share his feelings, but he saw there was something hurting in Kagome. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to look at him. Kagome tried to not turn around. She didn't want Inuyasha to see the angry tears filling up her eyes.

_What's wrong with me?! _she thought. _Who cares if he doesn't like you?!_

"Kagome, I don't know what's gotten into you.Whatever gave you the feeling I don't like you?"

"Well you always call me a bitch or a wench for one."

"Other than that?"

"And you only told me about your demon thing because you had to."

"What's wrong with that?"

"All this time, I thought you trusted me with your biggest secret because we were friends. But now I know it's just because I caught you jumping up eight stories."

"That doesn't mean I don't think of you as a friend, Kagome." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face to see there was something wet on her cheeks. "Are…are you crying?"

Kagome was now angrier at herself than Inuyasha. She hated crying in front of people, but this guy was different. The last thing she ever wanted to do in front of him was cry.

"Shut up!" she blurted. Before she knew it, Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her and Kagome was pressed against his chest. This simple little act of compassion opened the floodgates and Kagome began to openly cry on his shirt. After a few minutes, she calmed down and just left her head on Inuyasha's chest. She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. Kagome felt absolutely safe and warm in his arms, and surprised herself with how comfortable she was.

"What brought all of this on?" Inuyasha asked in a hoarse voice.

"I was talking to Koga and…"

Inuyasha pulled his chin off the top of Kagome's head and grabbed her arms, moving her away from his chest so he could look at her face.

"Koga? Is he the reason why you're out here?"

Kagome looked startled at the change in Inuyasha. "He wanted to talk…"

"Out in the woods? In the middle of the night?!"

"Actually, it's in the morning."

"Don't try to be funny, Kagome. I told you to stay away from that guy!" Inuyasha angrily turned away from Kagome and paced the clearing. "How'd he get you out here?"

"He kind of showed up in the room…"

"Again?!" Inuyasha all but yelled.

"Yes, again, Inuyasha! He came in through the window. I guess I forgot to lock it. Then he said he really needed to talk to me, and I didn't believe I was in any danger."

"It doesn't matter what you _believe! _I told you to keep away from him!"

"What was I supposed to do?! He was locked in the room with me!"

"You could have gotten me!"

"When?!"

"When you were hanging around outside my door!"

Kagome froze. "How'd you know I was there?"

"I smelled you."

"You can smell me?"

Inuyasha plopped down onto the fallen tree. "I can smell everyone."

"That's gross."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Kagome."

"Alright, alright." She sat next to Inuyasha, wrapping her robe around herself tighter. "I just don't think he's all that bad."

"Kagome, you _have _to listen to me. I don't trust him. I don't like the way he looks at you. I don't like how he keeps sneaking into your room. It's not just you in there, you know. What would Sango have to say about all this?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as the guilt washed over.

"She'd be pissed."

"Exactly. You're not just putting yourself in danger. There's Sango and Miroku, even me."

"You?" she asked, looking at Inuyasha's face in the moonlight.

"Demons attack each other all the time. If he feels threatened, he could come after me."

Shivers went down Kagome's spine. She hadn't considered _Inuyasha's _safety. She automatically assumed Koga wouldn't even try messing with him.

"Ok, I get it," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I really am."

"Just don't sneak out in the middle of the night with a demon ever again, please."

Kagome smiled. "Isn't that what this is now?"

"Right. Don't sneak out with a demon other than _me_."

Inuyasha stood up from the fallen tree and stretched his arms over his head, yawning. Kagome watched him under this setting. She couldn't help but stare. He looked excruciatingly handsome under the moonlit and for a moment, she had the urge to bury herself in his arms again. She quickly tried to squash those feelings and got up from the tree also.

"Let's get back before Sango and Miroku wake up." Inuyasha put a hand protectively on Kagome's back and led her out of the woods and back to the bed and breakfast. When they made it to the top of the stairs, they parted ways.

"Goodnight," Kagome said quietly.

"Night. And Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Lock your window."

"Right."

Kagome opened the door as softly as she could and slipped inside, glancing back at Inuyasha one last time before she closed the door. Inuyasha watched Kagome until he heard the door lock. He stood there, staring at the door as if it'd tell him the answer he was looking for.

Was he falling for her?

Inuyasha shook his head and then walked into the boys' room where he was immediately greeted by Miroku's loud, obnoxious snoring. He grabbed a pillow off the ground and chunked it at his friend.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"


	14. When the Eyes Meet

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A.N.:** This chapter was such a joy to write probably because it has a lot of happiness going on. Puts me in a happy mood. -sigh- The next update might take awhile since summer classes are in full swing and I have a ridiculous amount of projects and papers to do, but hopefully this chapter will tide you over. 8D

Dedicated to laundry mats everywhere. You are the essence of America and where my parents met. Without you, I would not be alive today. Thank you, laundry mats. We heart you. :3

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

When the Eyes Meet

Packing the next morning was one of the most uncomfortable moments in Kagome's life. Inuyasha had made her open up to Miroku and Sango and tell them everything that happened in the early hours that morning. Miroku tutted at her, but Sango was a mixture of anger, disappointment, and worry. She'd hardly said a word to Kagome after her initial yells of "WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU?!" and "HOW COULD YOU PUT US IN THAT KIND OF DANGER, KAGOME?!" Now they worked silently in the bedroom, packing their suitcases. Miroku and Inuyasha agreed that there was no reason to stay another night if that demon was going to keep breaking into the girls' room, and Sango took no issue with the plan. It was only Kagome that didn't feel like Koga was as dangerous as everyone portrayed him, but there was nothing she could do.

"Could you hand me that shirt?"

Kagome snapped out of her fog and gawked at Sango. "What?"

"Could you hand me that shirt, Kagome?" Sango said the words with annoyance.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Kagome grabbed the shirt in question and gave it to her friend. "I'm really sorry, Sango. I thought about waking you, but I didn't know what his intentions were. I didn't know if I'd cause more trouble if I did."

Sango gave an irritated sigh as she shoved the shirt into her already full suitcase with force. "Kagome, it's not just about the potential danger you put me in. Don't you get it? We can't go off into the woods at night with strangers! Girls our age get killed every day by making silly mistakes like that! What if he had bad intentions? What if he wanted to try something? No one would have been able to help you."

"Inuyasha was there. He would have helped."

"Yes, he would have, but what if he _wasn't _there, Kagome? We're lucky Inuyasha's a…" she looked around the room as if someone could have been hiding and lowered her voice, "…a demon. If he was like anyone else, he would have never known you left and then who would have helped you?"

Kagome lowered her eyes like a shamed puppy and looked at her shoes.

"The world isn't all sunshine and roses, Kagome. There are bad people out there. You have to be aware of your surroundings and not put yourself in danger like that. Start using your head, would you?" Sango jabbed a finger at Kagome's forehead.

"Ow! Ok, ok, I get it. Between Inuyasha's lecture and now yours, I see the error in my ways. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry and I won't do something like that again. Can we drop it now?"

Sango eyed her friend and relinquished. "Fine. You know I hate being mad at you."

"Yay!" Kagome cheered and hugged Sango.

"Get off me!" Sango peeled Kagome off. "Now hurry up and get those bags packed. I want out of here fast. That creep has me paranoid."

Kagome followed Sango out the door of the bed and breakfast after they said goodbye to Ms. Ginger. She gave the girls a tray of treats as a thank you for their stay. Kagome was going to miss that nice old lady, but more so, Koga. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something about that boy that intrigued her greatly. Kagome looked back at the old house and saw a pair of icy blue eyes watching her from out a window on the top floor. Koga gave her a knowing smile and a small wave with his hand before he turned from the window and she couldn't see him anymore.

"Kagome?" Sango called, stopping at the door of the RV. "Come on, we need to get going."

Kagome gave a last look back at the bed and breakfast before she shuffled herself into the bowels of the RV. Miroku and Inuyasha occupied the front seats and Sango waited for her at the table.

"Come on, Kagome," she said, patting the seat across from her. "Let's go through these magazines!"

* * *

It had been about an hour since they left Ms. Ginger's Cozy Bed and Breakfast and Kagome's attention was fading fast. Sango had disappeared to the front of the RV to chat with Miroku and Inuyasha for a minute, and Kagome was left to stare out the window, lost in the fast moving cars of the highway.

"Hey."

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha as he made to sit across the table from her.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"Sango asked Miroku to stop at the next laundry mat he sees, so…yeah…"

Inuyasha's loss of words on what to say to Kagome was clearly evident to her. Their early morning encounter was so jam packed with emotions that neither knew how to talk to the other comfortably now. Kagome decided to ignore it and not harp on the fact that she'd opened up and practically embarrassed herself by crying in front of Inuyasha, but Inuyasha felt deep down he didn't want to gloss over that mild breakthrough they shared. She cared about what he thought of her and that meant the world to him, whether he liked it or not. But now Kagome sat looking out the window, apathetic to him and what transpired between them.

"I've never been to a laundry mat," Inuyasha said awkwardly in an attempt to break the silence. Suddenly Kagome was the surly, non-talkative one and he was the uncomfortable one trying to strike up a conversation.

"They're nothing special."

Inuyasha nodded then bit his lip before he sighed.

"Is this how it's going to be then? Are you going to just ignore what happened?"

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm just choosing not to put too much meaning on it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I was stupid and snuck out to the woods with a strange demon, you yelled at me, I cried, you yelled some more, and then we went to bed. Nothing of great importance there."

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face as he talked. He knew she took something more from their encounter, but she wasn't owning up to it.

"You do know that I consider you a friend, don't you?" he said in a low voice, leaning across the table and looking at her with those golden eyes from beneath his black hair.

Kagome couldn't help but look up into those eyes and feel her heart clench.

"I know."

"And if it helps any, I could have just flat out refused to tell you my secret. I didn't tell you because I _had _to. I told you because I felt I could trust you."

Kagome smiled to herself and thanked him.

"That means a lot, Inuyasha."

"I know I can be a jerk and a major pain in the ass most of the time…"

"Amen."

Inuyasha glared at her before continuing. "But, I'm not heartless and I do have the capacity to care about people."

"I see that now."

"So come on, I'm supposed to be the moody one. You're the energetic, annoying glue that keeps this dysfunctional RV family together." Inuyasha gave Kagome a genuine, heartfelt smile, perhaps the first she'd ever encountered. She smiled broadly in return and quickly turned back into her chipper old self, almost completely forgetting about the wolf demon as all her attention and feelings focused on the dog one.

* * *

At the laundry mat, Miroku and Inuyasha were like lost puppies. Neither had been to one before or even _encountered _a washer or dryer. Sango assigned Miroku the task of fetching a clothing basket as she and Kagome began sorting their own clothes. Inuyasha leaned against the dryers, watching the girls with a furrowed brow.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"We have to separate the colours from the whites, and the delicates from the rest," answered Kagome.

"Why would you do that? Wouldn't it be easier to just throw them all together?"

"Well it would if you'd like to wear pink underwear."

Inuyasha immediately frowned. "Carry on."

Miroku came skipping back with two clothes baskets and presented them to Sango as if he were a knight presenting the captured enemy to the king.

"For you, my love."

Sango rolled her eyes and took the baskets. "Thanks, Miroku. Can you bring me the detergent my mom packed?"

Miroku looked to the top of the washer to Sango to Kagome to Inuyasha then to the pile of dirty laundry and back to Sango. "Um, what does 'detergent' look like exactly?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sadly, no."

Sango sighed. "Fine, I'll get it." As Sango went back to the RV to fetch the detergent, Miroku sat himself in one of the laundry mat carts, trying to wheel around by grabbing hold of the washers and pulling himself along. Inuyasha watched him with narrowed eyes as if debating on whether or not he should do something.

"Neither of you have _ever _done your own laundry?" Kagome asked as she began placing the whites in one basket.

"Why would we? My parents hire people for that," Miroku responded as he wheeled himself closer to Kagome.

"I don't even know who does the laundry in my house," Inuyasha grunted.

"Well, it's high time you two learn! First, we separate the whites from the colour because colour tends to bleed. Also, if you need to bleach something, you don't want your favourite green sweater coming out white." Kagome continued on explaining all the unspoken rules of washing clothes as Sango made her way back with the detergent. The boys watched in a stupor as her voice droned on and on but nothing registered in them. When Kagome finished pouring the detergent over the clothes and snapped the washer lid shut, she smiled at them indicating her lecture was done.

"Yeah, cool. Hey how 'bout this? _You _do our laundry and _I _pay for you to stay in a nice, expensive hotel? Pleasure doing business with you!" Miroku grinned at Kagome and Sango as he turned the cart around and wheeled himself away from the washers. Sango's eyes pierced the back of his head but Kagome just threw up her arms and accompanied the motion with a beaten "Sounds fair enough" and began work on the boys' clothes. The task was a difficult feat. No girl _likes _to touch a boy's underwear and Kagome found herself picking up their boxers with a pair of tweezers Sango found in her cosmetics bag. She was beaten and disgusting by the time the wash was done.

Waiting for the dryers to finish took a good hour. Sango and Kagome passed the time with their magazines while Miroku wheeled himself about the laundry mat in his cart and Inuyasha glared at him from under his bangs. Surprisingly, Kagome had no problem sitting still and quiet for that long. It was Inuyasha who was getting impatient and aggravated at every 

second. His annoyance wasn't helped by the constant _SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUUEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK! _of Miroku's cart as he explored the mat from safe inside. Finally, the buzzer of the last dryer went off and the girls moved quickly to gather up the clothes and neatly fold them. When Miroku saw they were almost done, he made to get out of the cart and walk back over to the dryers, but instead decided to station himself inside again and wheel himself over to his friends.

_SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!_

Miroku's cart came to a slow halt in front of the girls and he smiled brightly at them.

"I like this thing! I think I'll have a last lap around those washers before we go!"

_SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEEEEEAAAAKKKK!_

With that last _SQUEAK, _Inuyasha snapped. Before anyone could do something, the dog demon grabbed hold of Miroku's cart and his friend let out a girlish yelp before Inuyasha gave the cart a forceful shove, sending it and Miroku flying across the laundry mat. They heard a painful _CRASH! _as the cart impacted with the dryers on the other side of the mat. Kagome and Sango gawked at Inuyasha with gaping mouths.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, his chest heaving with anger. "You're just mad because you didn't do it first!"

Inuyasha took over the task of driving for the rest of the day while Sango and Kagome kept the dazed Miroku company in the back. He laid in a bench at the table with a pack of ice pressed to the back of his head while the girls sat together across the table, watching him with grimaces.

"Does this hurt?" Kagome asked, reaching across the table and vigorously poking his wound.

"GOD DAMNIT! OW! Yes, Kagome! That _hurts!_"

Sango reprimanded her friend.

"What? I was assessing him!"

"Bad assessment, Kagome."

"I don't know WHY MY BEST FRIEND WOULD DO SUCH A HARMFUL THING!" Miroku yelled his words to make damn sure Inuyasha heard every one.

Kagome wrinkled her nose as she reasoned with Miroku. "Well, you _were _being annoying with that cart."

"What?!"

"It's true," agreed Sango stoically.

"That doesn't give him the right to do what he did!" Miroku turned to look out the window as he pouted.

"It was funny though," said Kagome as she began to laugh.

"Hey!"

Sango started laughing too. "Oh my god, Kagome, did you see his face when Inuyasha grabbed the cart?!"

"YES! It was priceless!"

Miroku watched, horrified, as the girls laughed so hard they had to lean on each other for support. Kagome's eyes were even beginning to water.

"I wish I had a camera!"

"Me too!"

"And his scream!"

Kagome nearly choked at the mention of Miroku's very "masculine" scream. "Oh god! I will never forget it! AHHHH!" she imitated a high-pitched shriek and threw her hands up in the air as if she was frightened. Sango and Kagome immediately lapsed into another fit of giggles, falling over each other in the seat.

"Fine! You three can stay out here and sleep in the RV tonight while I sleep in a nice, luxurious bed in a five star hotel!"

"Ok, ok! We're sorry!"

"Would we be back in your good graces if Sango made out with you?" Kagome offered in fake sincerity.

"Kagome!"

"Now _there's _an idea," Miroku said in a seductive voice as he leaned across the table. Sango laughed and pushed Miroku's pursed lips away playfully.

"No!"

"Oh come on, beautiful! Just a kiss!"

"Never!"

Kagome laughed so hard she snorted and immediately clasped her hands over her red face. This sudden noise threw the others into a side-ripping hoot as Kagome buried her face in her folder arms on the table, still laughing and snorting uncontrollably. Even Inuyasha started laughing in the driver's seat. He had heard everything in the back and his stomach started to hurt from his laughter. It had been a long, _long _time since he'd laughed so hard.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the RV pulled into a hotel parking lot with its inhabitants still wiping joyful tears from their eyes. Everyone was in an unbelievably good mood now. The ice seemed to be broken. The girls didn't even have enough energy to admire the modern façade of the hotel before they stepped inside and waited at the front desk, giggles still slipping from their mouths.

"How many rooms, sir?" asked the man at the desk.

"What? Oh, two please." Miroku looked back at his friends and laughed again.

"Having a good time, are we?" The man handed Miroku a pen and a piece of paper to sign.

"An amazing time."

Miroku signed all the necessary papers and gave the man his credit card before they were given two key cards and pointed to the direction of the elevator. It was now that the girls were able to become aware of their surroundings and admire the architecture. It was a much different hotel from the first they'd stayed at with regards to its decoration and layout. Whereas the other was stately and almost royal looking, this hotel was modern with its design and open. _Very _open. Almost all the walls were glass so you could see into all the common areas. The elevator walls too were made of glass, so the four could look out and see the awe inspiring indoor pool.

"I _so _want to swim in that," breathed Kagome. Inuyasha's stomach flipped.

Their rooms were only on the second floor so the ride in the elevator was short but sweet. The hotel hallway opened up to look over the pool. Kagome and Sango stared down at it, taking in the crystal clear water, the lavish hot tub, and the ample lounging chairs.

"Look up," Inuyasha muttered into Kagome's ear. Her eyes followed his direction and immediately grew large. Instead of looking up at a ceiling, Kagome was looking into the clear blue sky.

"It's a retractable ceiling," explained Inuyasha.

"Wow."

"We can sit out in the sun in an _indoor _pool?" Sango asked in wonder.

"Looks that way."

Kagome could only mutter a barely audible "_Awesome"_.

Miroku called their attention back- he'd found their rooms. Once the door was open, Sango and Kagome nearly fell to their knees. The room looked like it could be in one of those popular decoration magazines. Everything was in its place. There were two full sized beds, a kitchenette, an armchair and chaise covered in bright and fun patterned upholstery, and a jaw dropping flat screen TV mounted on the wall above a fireplace. They'd have no use for the fireplace in the middle of the summer, but it was a sight to behold. Sango called Kagome to the balcony where she had immediately fled to after taking in the room.

"Oh wow!" Kagome gasped. "This is amazing!"

Their balcony opened up to the pool below, much like the hallway had. It was situated in such a way that if one felt so inclined, one could easily leap off the balcony railing and dive into the cool depths of the pool. Kagome almost felt drawn to do that very thing but snapped out of her desires when she heard voices come from the balcony next door.

"Hey, foxy ladies!"

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled. "Nice to see you too, Miroku!"

"Do I step up or do I step up?" he asked with a proud grin.

"You did very well," Sango conceded. "Very, very well."

"See? Only the best for my gals!"

As Sango praised Miroku (which was an extremely rare occurrence), Kagome's eyes wondered the scenery. The rush of the makeshift waterfall in the pool below soothed her emotions and she smiled to herself. It was like being in the nadir of an uncharted island, with only the warmth of the sun, the scent of fresh air, and the sound of the water to wash all your troubles away. As Kagome's eyes surveyed her surroundings, they came to a stop on Inuyasha who stood on the balcony, leaning over the railing as he looked at her. But it wasn't just a look. There was something more to it, and his eyes caught and held hers. He gave her a lopsided grin when he saw her exuberant smile and Kagome felt the air leave her lungs. He had a surprising effect on her. It was time she admitted she had feelings for Inuyasha. Strong feelings. And though that thought normally scared Kagome to death, now it seemed like more of a comfort than anything else. She felt a yearning to call his attention to her again once he turned his head to look out over the pool area. She wanted to look into those eyes, to hear his voice, but most importantly, to feel safe again in those arms. She was longing to be near him.

Kagome sighed heavily when Sango called for her from inside the room. She realized Miroku had left his balcony too, but Inuyasha remained at the railing, admiring the view. Inuyasha looked back over to her and they locked eyes, looking as if they shared some deep, dark secret. There was some degree of understanding that transpired through those short glances, and Kagome felt as if she truly knew the enigma that was Inuyasha. With a feeling of great satisfaction and, well, giddiness, Kagome left the balcony to attend to her friend inside.

Inuyasha nearly collapsed against the railing when Kagome left. That girl had him under some sort of spell. He couldn't help but feel strong emotions when she looked at him that way and he couldn't help but feel his heart ache for her.

_God damnit, _he thought. _I love her. _


	15. I Can Love You Much Better

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A.N.:** Another chapter written in a day. GO ME! Anyway, got a break from projects and spent the day writing this. I REALLY enjoyed it and you'll soon see why. :3 Hope you all enjoy it too!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

I Can Love You Much Better

Kagome helped Sango as she unloaded their clothes into the hotel dressers. Everyone loved the hotel and it was settled unanimously that the group spend a good deal of time here and just relax. Their vacation had been to explore, discover, have fun, and be free of stress, but instead everyone felt more tense than calm as of late. They would finally lay back and enjoy their trip, sitting by the pool, eating at the hotel's nice restaurant, getting massages, basically taking advantage of everything the place had to offer. The girls were giddy about settling in one place and a breathtaking one at that. But Kagome was giddy for additional reasons. Though her encounter with Inuyasha was brief and only consisted of a shared look, she felt a connection to him that nobody else could boast about, and that meant a lot to Kagome.

"What are you so chipper about?" Sango asked.

"Hmm?" It was only then that Kagome realized she was humming like a songbird. "Oh, I'm just so happy about this hotel. It's awesome!"

"I know. I was looking at the brochure before you came in. They have a full spa here! We can get massages, mud baths, facials, everything you can think of! I was thinking today we'll get familiar with the hotel, hang out with the boys, have some room service, and then tomorrow will be a girls' spa day. What do you think?"

"That sounds great, Sango. It's about time we had a girl time." Kagome thought briefly about expressing her uncertain feelings of Inuyasha to her best friend during their girl day. After all, sharing your deepest, darkest secrets were an important part of girl day in addition to makeovers, 

spa visits, manicures, and gossip. But Kagome didn't know exactly what she was feeling. Was this just a crush? Inuyasha angered her to no end and was the only person alive who could put her in such extremely bad moods, but he was always on her mind. Even when she vowed to wring his neck for something obnoxious he did, her thoughts would start to betray her and turn to ideas of being in his arms. Her thoughts now quickly went to that same place and she smiled stupidly at the idea.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"What?"

"What's your answer?"

"Oh, um. Yeah, sure." Kagome watched Sango carefully, trying to figure out what she agreed to while Sango searched for something in her dresser.

"Great! Get your suit and let's get down to that pool. I'll be out in no time." Sango smiled cheerfully at Kagome's horrified face, grabbed her bathing suit, and disappeared into the bathroom. Kagome looked down at the remaining clothes in her luggage and saw her bathing suit. She instantly cringed.

"SANGO!" she yelled, banging her fists against the bathroom door. "HELL NO!"

* * *

Miroku sat in a lounge chair next to the pool in his swim trunks with his shades on, a lemonade in his hand, and a magazine resting on his chest. Inuyasha sat in the chair next to him, but he couldn't be less interested in enjoying the warm sun or lazing about like his friend. He was starting to get irritable. Lying out in the sun by the pool like a cat wasn't something Inuyasha really found enjoyable. He'd rather be in the hotel room, sleeping with the shades drawn, but Miroku was incessant about coming to the pool. "But it's such a warm day and the pool will be nice and cool!" "But Inuyasha, imagine all the beautiful women in the water we can play water tag with!" "Oh come on, swimming is great exercise!" Oddly enough, Inuyasha hadn't seen his friend enter the water once. He sighed miserably, grabbed the sunglasses Miroku offered him earlier, and shoved them over his eyes. If he couldn't be in a chilly, dark hotel room sleeping, he could at least try to block out the sun's rays with dark lenses.

Kagome pulled the towel protectively around herself as she and Sango made their way to the elevator. She was wearing a black and white polka dot one piece, but she still felt naked and exposed. Kagome never before felt uncomfortable in bathing suits, but the fact she was in the same hotel as Inuyasha with such little clothing on made her extremely self cautious and unbearably nervous.

"Geez, would you relax, Kagome? What's wrong with you?"

Kagome mustered a sheepish smile at Sango. "I'm just a little cold."

Sango gave her friend a knowing smile. "Riiiiight."

"What? Don't take that tone with me!"

"You're not cold."

"Yes I am!"

"No, I know you better than that, Kagome."

"Ok, ok! I'm nervous about Miroku seeing me in a bathing suit. He might try something."

"Riiiight."

"He might!" Kagome stamped her foot as Sango pressed the elevator button.

"You've been in a bathing suit with Miroku around a thousand times. Inuyasha, however, you haven't." Sango smiled again before she stepped into the glass elevator.

Kagome's mouth dropped and she stormed into the elevator behind Sango. "If you say _anything _like that again, I will _not _be above taking you down, missy!"

"Somewhere, Miroku's keeling over because he might miss a girl fight."

At this visual, Kagome had to laugh. Her anger left her and she gazed happily out the glass, observing all the beautiful architecture and decorations of the hotel. Suddenly she spotted something that made her heart stop and her hand clutch Sango's painfully. Sango nearly fell to her knees from Kagome's vicious grasp.

"HOLY COW, KAGOME, LET GO!"

"Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?!"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SEEING?!"

"LOOK!" Kagome forced Sango to look out the glass and down at the side of the pool where two figures laid out in lounge chairs.

"Kagome, that's just Miroku and Inuyasha!"

Kagome released Sango's hand (who immediately held it to her chest for dear life) and started panicking.

"What the hell are they doing down there?!"

"Oh, I don't know, _lounging?!_"

"Very funny, Sango! I mean, why now?! When we're about to go to the pool?! When I'm wearing only _this?!_" Kagome pulled open her towel to show the suit before quickly covering herself back up.

"Kagome, calm down!" Sango grabbed Kagome's frantic, flailing arms and forced them to her side. The elevator came to a stop and a little bell rang, signaling for them to exit, but Sango pressed the "Close doors" button so she could have a moment with the anxious Kagome. "Did you think you'd really go a whole trip without Inuyasha seeing you in a swim suit? In the middle of summer? What, were you going to avoid pools at all cost?" Kagome nodded her head. "Kagome, please, calm down. It's not a big deal! If anyone should be fearful of bathing suits right now, it should be me! Hello? I have Miroku to deal with." She pointed a frustrated finger at the letch fanning himself with his magazine.

At this, Kagome instantly felt pained for her friend. "Ouch. I'm sorry."

"But you can't go through life avoiding the things you love just because you're afraid of some boy seeing you in certain clothing. Just calm down, go to the pool, and have fun. Don't even _think _about Inuyasha."

Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Ok, ok I can do that. Let's go enjoy the pool!" Though she put on a brave face for Sango as they 

left the elevator and headed for the pool, Kagome's stomach was in knots. There's no way she could simply _ignore _Inuyasha. No way.

Inuyasha heard the distant noises of two people arriving at the pool. He could hear them whispering to each other and then he heard them set some things on lounge chairs across the pool. He wasn't particularly interested in opening his eyes and finding out who they were. He felt Miroku stir in the chair next to him and whistle.

"Check out the babes over there," he cooed in an eerie, predatory voice. "Yeah, take off the towels."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're a creep."

"Having a healthy interest in the opposite sex does not make one a creep."

"Having an obsession with the opposite sex and spying on them makes on a creep."

"I'm not spying. I can look if I please, I'm not touching."

"I give it five minutes before you are," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well…"

Inuyasha perked up when he heard one of the voices of the two girls. He instantly recognized the voice and his stomach lurched. A second later, he heard Miroku utter an "Oh my god." Immediately, he opened his eyes, incognito thanks to Miroku's sunglasses. His mouth dropped when he saw what was on the other side of the pool.

Kagome had just taken off her towel and stood awkwardly at the edge of the pool in a black and white polka dot bathing suit. She waited patiently for Sango to put sun block on her arms and face while expertly avoiding all eye contact with him. He couldn't stop staring at her and he felt absolutely stupid for it.

"Kagome's looking good these days." Miroku whistled again.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.

"What?"

"I said, shut. Up."

"Well she is!"

Inuyasha pulled the sunglasses from his face and glared at Miroku in a threatening manner. "If you start treating herlike some eye candy like you do Sango, I will personally rip your arms off."

Miroku's brows furrowed. "Ooookay. No more energy drinks for you, my friend." He swiftly removed the drink from Inuyasha's reach.

"They're staring at me. Sango, they're staring at me, I knew this would happen. Maybe we should just swim some other time." Kagome made to wrap the towel around her again, but Sango quickly grabbed it away from her.

"They are _not _staring, Kagome. And if they were to stare, take it as a compliment of how pretty you look."

Kagome liked this thought, but still felt uncomfortable knowing Inuyasha's eyes were on her like glue. Just a few minutes ago she was almost daydreaming of this same guy staring at her, but now it was unnerving and made her feel exposed. _Just ignore him,_ she told herself. _It's just me and Sango going for a nice, refreshing swim in the pool. No one else is here._

Sango slipped into the water and urged for Kagome to do the same. With a last sigh, she walked into the cool water and instantly felt more comfortable. The water came up to her chest, so she could easily hide if she felt uneasy. She submerged into the water, letting it surround her body and her senses. Kagome greatly enjoyed swimming. It was like a release. She came up from the water and smiled greatly, all of her insecurities instantly flying away. Sango was nearby and called for her to come over to the edge of the pool.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We're being checked out," Sango said with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I thought you told me to _ignore _him!"

"Not Miroku and Inuyasha! _Them._" Sango nodded her head toward the end of the pool where two diving boards were stationed. Two young, good 

looking guys were lying out on their lounge chairs and smiled at Sango and Kagome when they made eye contact. Kagome immediately felt giddy.

"Cute!" she mouthed to Sango.

As Kagome and Sango made eyes with the two cute boys, Miroku watched with vengeful eyes.

"Who the hell do those guys think they are?"

Inuyasha removed the sunglasses long enough to get a look of the unknown boys grinning at Sango and Kagome. "Who knows." Though he acted uninterested, Inuyasha kept an eye on them.

"Well, I don't like the look of them." Miroku sat up in his chair, tossing the magazine aside. As it fell to the ground, Inuyasha saw it was a swim suit magazine and rolled his eyes.

Every muscle in both Inuyasha and Miroku's bodies stiffened as they watched the unknown boys leave their chairs and make their way toward the girls who lingered at the edge of the pool, giggling and putting their heads together to share whispers. The boys were good looking, they had to admit, with their shiny, wispy hair and well muscled and tanned bodies. But what about personality? Surely they couldn't even begin to match the wit and charm of Inuyasha and Miroku!

It was Inuyasha's turn to sit up in his chair the blonde haired guy kneeled down at the water's edge and took Kagome's hand in an affectionate manner. He smiled at her with a brilliant smile and kissed the back of her hand gently. Every fiber of Inuyasha's body was instantly burning with jealousy and he wasn't even attempting to hide it. Miroku too was turning red with envy as he watched brown haired boy shamelessly flirt with Sango, and she was eating it all up!

"What a moron!" he growled.

"Creeps," agreed Inuyasha.

Miroku looked at his friend, saw the rage etched all over his face, and instantly understood. For a fleeting second, he was about to question Inuyasha about having some feelings for Kagome, but the brunette got into the water and pushed the wet hair from Sango's face. All attention was focused on the two of them as he began to stand up from his chair, his body pulsing with jealousy. Inuyasha took notice of his friend's movements, but 

did nothing to hold him back. In all honesty, he hoped Miroku would go over there, make a scene, and run the arrogant boys off. It was only when the blonde also go in the water and moved dangerously close to Kagome that Inuyasha stood up with Miroku. He could tell Kagome felt a tad uncomfortable by his proximity and seeing another so close to her sent Inuyasha over the edge. The boys wasted little time in storming their way around the pool to get to the edge of the water where both Sango and Kagome swam happily with their new acquaintances.

Kagome hadn't noticed anyone arrive until she heard someone clear their throat purposely and loudly. She looked up to see an obviously perturbed Miroku with an obnoxious smile plastered across his face.

"Well hello, ladies," he said in a sugary sweet voice. Kagome instantly knew nothing good could come of this.

"Oh, hey Miroku," she replied nonchalantly. Sango then pulled her eyes from the handsome brunette and looked up at Miroku who flashed her a tense smile.

"So who are your new friends, girls?"

"Oh, um, this is Mark," Sango introduced the brunette. "And that's Brian." She pointed to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you," said Miroku sarcastically. "Now come on girls, Inuyasha and I would like to go get something to eat."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances at each other. They knew Miroku was hinting for them to get out of the water and leave behind the wonder twins, but the tension in the air kept them in the water.

"Sounds like you two guys are able bodied enough to get the food yourselves. Why don't you just let the girls stay and have some fun," said Brian, the blonde. Kagome's eyes shot from Sango to Miroku and it was then she noticed the shadowy figure of Inuyasha as he stepped up to the edge of the water, glowering dangerously at the boys.

"Yeah," agreed his friend, "are you ladies hungry?"

"Not particularly."

"So why don't you boys just be on your way. We'll take good care of your friends." The brunette smiled cockily at Miroku and Inuyasha who had 

to secretly restrain his friend from leaping head first into the water after the boy.

"Seriously Sango, we need to go," Miroku tried again. With a look weary at Kagome, Sango pulled herself out of the water and stepped into the towel Miroku had waiting for her. Kagome timidly slipped out of the grasp of Brian and got out of the pool also, this time completely unaware of any embarrassment about wearing a bathing suit. There was no towel waiting for her. Instead there was a dangerously quiet and brooding Inuyasha who wouldn't stop staring at Brian. The boy must have sensed this because he too got out of the water, followed by Mark, and stood confidently by Kagome's side.

"Listen, sweetie," he addressed her. "How about we take you two to a nice dinner? Our treat."

"Yeah, we could catch a movie in our room afterwards," offered Mark as he wrapped an arm around Sango's toweled shoulders. This sight made Miroku snap. Before Inuyasha could restrain him, Miroku leaped onto Mark, knocking him to the ground. Everyone jumped out of the way as Miroku swung wildly at Mark, his fist meeting painfully with the handsome boy's face. Kagome and Sango only watched in horror. When Inuyasha got his wits about him again, he grabbed Miroku and pulled him off the scared, balled up boy.

"Fucking hell?!" Mark yelled when he felt Miroku's weight lift off him. Brian helped his friend to his feet. Mark wiped blood from his bottom lip.

"Don't you ever come near her again!" Miroku threatened. He was absolutely livid. Kagome had never seen him like this before and it almost scared her. Sango helped Inuyasha restrain Miroku, but it was difficult.

"Shhh! Stop, Miroku! Just stop!" she repeated over and over again. The more he heard her voice, the more he seemed to calm down. Finally, he was just breathing heavily from the left over adrenaline, but Inuyasha and Sango were able to release him.

"You're a nut!" Mark shouted.

"We're gonna kick your ass," threatened Brian as he stepped toward Miroku. Kagome stepped between the boys, holding her hands out.

"Just stop! This is stupid!"

"Your friend is stupid!"

"Oh real mature. Miroku, just turn around and walk away. Mark, Brian, do the same thing. Fighting won't get anything accomplished."

Sango and Kagome grabbed their things from the lounge chairs. "Come on Miroku," Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's arm. Kagome grabbed his other arm and they led him away from the angry Brian and Mark. Inuyasha followed suit.

"Fine. As if I wanted to go on a date with a skank like you." Kagome stopped dead when she heard Brian's words directed at her. She didn't have time to retaliate though because Inuyasha turned to Brian and punched him in the nose before anyone knew what happened. Brian fell to the ground, clutching his face and blood oozing from his hands. His nose was broken.

"Don't you _ever _call her that again," Inuyasha warned. He turned away from the bloodied boy and walked away. Kagome watched with astonishment as Inuyasha passed by her, clenching his fist gingerly as he did. She looked at Sango and Miroku, but they were just as surprised as she was. Kagome could only watch as the handsome Brian writhed in pain beside the pool.

* * *

Kagome had quickly changed out of her swim suit and into a t-shirt and jeans before she went to the boys' door and knocked. Sango was still calming Miroku down in their room and she hadn't seen Inuyasha since the incident. He had disappeared into boys' room before anyone could speak with him. When nobody answered, Kagome knocked on the door a second time.

"Inuyasha, open up. I know you're in there."

She heard a stirring inside and then the door unlock. She let herself in. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch leaning over his hand, his hair blocking his face when she walked in. Kagome briefly looked around and saw everything but the furniture arrangement was the same as her room. She quietly made her way to the couch and sat next to Inuyasha, but he turned from her when she did so.

"Inuyasha, don't be a child."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! You won't even look at me."

Inuyasha turned and purposely looked her in the eyes. Kagome instantly regretted pressing the matter. The sight of those golden eyes always felt like a punch in the stomach, taking the breath right out of her.

"You wanted something?" he growled.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome squirmed on the couch and averted her gaze. "I wanted to thank you for what the hell is wrong with your hand?" Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled it into her lap, pulling his body along with it. His right hand was bruised all over and swollen.

"Do you mind?!" he snapped, trying to pull back his arm. Kagome glared at him and pulled it back, inspecting his hand. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at how worried she seemed.

"How'd this happen?! Why's it swollen?!"

"That's sort of what happens when bone meets bone."

"You mean when you punched Brian?"

"Yup."

"Oh, Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Why did you have to do that to yourself?" Kagome got up from the couch and went to the mini refrigerator. She filled a washcloth with ice and then ran it under some cold water in the bathroom. When she returned, Kagome sat on the couch, held on to Inuyasha's swollen hand, and pressed the makeshift icepack firmly on his hand. Inuyasha watched her closely.

"I can't believe you went and got yourself hurt."

"Hey, it wasn't for my own amusement."

"I know, I know. I just wish you didn't hurt yourself in the process."

"Feh." Inuyasha leaned back on the couch, his hand still in Kagome's.

"Thank you though."

"What?"

Kagome sighed irritably. "THANK. YOU."

Inuyasha watched her as she repositioned the icepack on his hand. He was feeling daring. He'd just decked a guy for talking trash about Kagome and now here she was, tending to him and fussing over his injury. And he loved when she got frustrated with him. Now he was feeling invincible, even though his hand stung horribly and something in the back of his mind told him he was being an idiot. Without thinking, Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome, who was studying his bruised and swollen hand, lifted her chin with his uninjured one, and kissed her. Truly kissed her. Kagome was taken aback of course, but she didn't fight him. Instead she let go of his hand (the icepack fell to the ground) and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Inuyasha closer. She had no idea what came over her, but the last thing she wanted to happen was for Inuyasha to pull away. She just stayed in a land far, far away, blissfully floating along in his arms.

Kagome had been kissed a few times before, but nothing was like this. She had nothing to compare it to. Kissing Inuyasha made her feel happier than she had ever felt before. She felt safe and comfortable. Not one moment did she feel awkward. His arms wrapped around her waist perfectly and she placed a hand on his cheek as he kissed her a second time. When they both became aware of their senses, they pulled apart and shot to opposite ends of the couch like a north and south magnetic field meeting. Kagome's heart was beating so quickly, she thought for sure it would explode in her chest. But they never looked at each other. Instead they stared wildly in opposite directions, not believing what had just happened. A minute after they broke apart, a chipper knock came to the door and Miroku stepped inside with Sango.

"Hey, buddy- " Miroku stopped in his tracks. Kagome buried her face in her hands, sure he and Sango would take one look at her and Inuyasha's red faces and wild looks and understand completely what happened. And they did. They didn't know exactly what happened, but Sango and Miroku were astute enough friends to know when something was awry. As if on cue, Sango offered an excuse for her friend to leave.

"Um, Kagome, could you help me with unpacking my bags?"

Kagome knew she and Sango had already done that, but Inuyasha didn't. Without a second glance at the demon, she picked the icepack off the ground, handed it to Inuyasha, and hurried out of the room with Sango close by. Miroku shut the door behind them and turned to his friend.

"Care to share what the hell you did to Kagome?"

* * *

"What on earth happened in there?!" Sango asked when she closed and locked their hotel door.

Kagome paced the room wildly. "I need water."

Sango obeyed. She rushed to the mini fridge and grabbed a chilled water bottle before handing it to Kagome. Kagome ripped off the cap, chugged the entire contents, and then threw the empty bottle across the room. Then she turned to face Sango.

"OH. MY. GOD." she yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"HE KISSED ME!"

Sango stood with her mouth agape for a moment. "WHAT?!"

"HE KISSED ME!"

"…WHAT?!"

"SANGO!" Kagome grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her with each word. "IN-U-YASH-A KISSED ME!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"OH MY GOD, HE KISSED YOU?!"

"TWICE."

The girls just stared at each other in complete shock. Neither one could believe it and Kagome experienced it firsthand! Kagome tore her eyes away from Sango's and paced the room with her hands covering her eyes as she muttered, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Sango just stood completely still, staring down at the ground in disbelief.

"He kissed you?"

"He kissed me," Kagome groaned. She fell backwards on the bed, bouncing uncomfortably.

"OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW!"

Sango walked over to the bed and fell backwards next to Kagome. They both stared up at the ceiling, silent for what seemed like hours. Finally, Sango spoke.

"Did he kiss you just to shut you up?"

"No, I wasn't talking. I was looking at his hand."

"You weren't badgering him?"

"I don't badger Inuyasha!"

Sango gave her a dubious look.

"I wasn't badgering him."

"So you were just looking at his hand and he kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, Kagome."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Was it good?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "It was the best kiss in my life."

"Wow. This is unbelievable. I mean, I thought Inuyasha was a bit jealous and protective of you, but geez. I had no idea."

"I am so confused." Kagome never took her eyes off the ceiling, but she could feel her best friend's eyes on her.

"You know, Kagome. If you really have feelings for him, you shouldn't let that go."

"I repeat: I am so confused. I'm supposed to dislike him. I came on this trip absolutely despising him. I decided we should be friends, but I shouldn't feel like this! He shouldn't be kissing me!"

Sango propped herself up on an elbow. "Let me ask you a question and you have to be completely honest."

"Fair enough."

"Did it feel right?"

Kagome didn't have to think about this at all. She knew the answer before it was asked. "I have to be completely honest?"

"If you can't be with your best friend, then how can you be with?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. It felt right."

Sango smiled brightly. "Kagome's in love! Kagome's in love!" she sang.

Kagome grabbed a pillow and smacked Sango in the head. "Shut up!" But she smiled secretly to herself.


	16. Makeovers Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A.N.:** I'm so sorry this update took forever. It really shouldn't have, but for some reason, it proved to be extremely difficult to write. Sometimes chapters come out in a matter of hours and sometimes, they take days, even weeks. This chapter is significantly longer than the others I think, so hopefully that makes up for the time it took. So here's chapter 16. Wow, can you believe we've actually made it to 16? Geez. Never thought I'd get this far! Anyway, school starts tomorrow. Boo! So I'll predict the next update may take a little while. Also, boo!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Makeovers Are A Girl's Best Friend

When the clock on the wall chimed six p.m., Kagome hardly noticed. She was still lying on the bed, hours after Inuyasha had kissed her, and she had only moved to go to the bathroom. She only barely noticed when Sango left her side hours earlier and went about her day unpacking Kagome's suitcases, taking a shower, changing into clean clothes, and disappearing for a few minutes at a time which Kagome could only guess meant she was holding secret meetings with Miroku, attempting to share stories. She heard the door open and close quietly and the soft footsteps of her friend as she made her way across the room and drew open the curtains (Kagome had shut them earlier as if her true feelings and embarrassment would disappear through the glass).

"Kagome-chan," Sango said softly. "You can't lie around all day thinking. Come on, get up and have dinner with me."

Kagome only mumbled and shoved a pillow over her face. Sango fought to remove it from her.

"You're going to end up smothering yourself. Come on, Kagome, have dinner with me, please?"

"I'm not going out _there_." Kagome pointed at the door. "What if he's there too?"

"That would be why I went to the front desk and ordered room service."

Kagome moved the pillow from over her face and looked up at Sango who sat at the edge of the bed, smiling in a motherly fashion.

"Did you order dessert too?"

"Of course."

While they waited for room service to arrive, Sango was able to convince Kagome that a nice, hot shower would get her mind in working order. She grabbed her comfiest pajamas and locked herself in the extravagant hotel bathroom. But Kagome could hardly marvel at its beauty. Her mind was so full right now that she had no time to explore the bathroom and admire the nice decorations. She turned the shower knobs, waited for the water to get hot, and then stepped inside.

The shower was wonderful. Kagome had been in a stupor in the hours since the kiss and the feel of the hot water revitalized her. She was finally able to think clearly, whereas before the intelligence of her thoughts consisted of remarks such as, "Oh my god." Now she could really think.

_Why did he do that? _she asked herself. _Was he just trying to shut me up like Sango suggested? Or does he actually like me? _That last thought brought a huge smile to her face. The thought of Inuyasha having feelings for her, _strong _feelings, put her in a fantastic mood. She stepped out of the shower a few minutes later feeling like a new person.

When Kagome came out of the bathroom, room service had arrived and placed a nice small table in their room filled with Kagome's favourite foods. Her mouth started watering as soon as she saw all of it. Sango was giving the hotel worker a tip and smiled when she saw her friend in a better mood.

"Hey! Feeling better?"

"Much. Where'd you get the money for that kind of a tip?"

Sango held up Miroku's wallet as she closed and locked the door. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?"

Kagome wagged her finger at her. "Now Sango, that's very irresponsible of you."

"Well I figure after all the hell he's put me through over the years, he owes me."

The girls sat down at the little table and just surveyed the scene for a moment. Sango had the curtains pulled open so they could see out over the balcony and to the beautiful, open pool area below. Kagome especially liked that the hotel had the roof above the pool open so she could watch the darkening sky while she ate. Sango removed silver covers from the various food platters and Kagome immediately started filling her plate. This was exactly what she needed. Nothing helps a girl in the middle of an emotional breakdown like tons of delicious food.

"Dear lord," she sighed after she took a huge bite of grilled chicken. "Tank ou so mush, Sango!"

"What's that?"

Kagome swallowed her food. "Thank you so much! This is just what I needed."

"Well, there is a reason why I'm your best friend. I know just what gets you back to your old self."

Kagome and Sango spent a good thirty minutes sampling the various foods the hotel had to offer. It was pure heaven. The only other thing that could compare in its bliss was Inuyasha's kiss. Kagome froze. The kiss. For a while there, the food had taken up all her attention. Now she smiled stupidly as she remembered the kiss, cake frosting covering her mouth.

"What's the stupid look for?"

Kagome started and shoved a fork full of cake into her mouth. "I like cake."

Sango eyed her friend, but let it go. "I've made us appointments with the spa for tomorrow. Miroku said we could get anything we want done. His treat."

"Great!"

"You're gonna have to wake up at 8 though."

Kagome wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Uuggggggh, I _hate _8a.m."

"I know. But it's a full day spa, so if we want to _completely _relax, we have to get there on time."

"Alright, alright. I'll be up at 8."

* * *

The next morning, Sango nearly left Kagome in the bed to sleep the whole day away. She'd tried for ten solid minutes to get Kagome up, but the girl was a sound sleeper. Finally, at her wit's end, Sango put ice down the back of Kagome's shirt. That woke the beast. Kagome was grumpy but after a quick shower and a small breakfast, she felt chipper and ready to spend her day at a wonderful, relaxing spa, away from boys and drama.

Kagome and Sango left the room quietly as to not wake the boys (who would probably sleep until lunch). They then headed down to the first floor in the elevator and turned right when they came to the lobby. Waiting at the end of a secluded hall was a pair of giant frosted glass doors with gold lettering that read "Spa". The girls stopped at the doors, took a deep, relaxing breath, and stepped inside. The spa was as glorious as the hotel. The walls were painted in whites and soft greens, the furniture consisted of earth tones, and the floors were heated tile. Slowly, Kagome and Sango made their way through the spa's lobby and to the desk.

"May I help you?" A young, very pretty lady sat at the desk and smiled sweetly at the girls. Her smile and soft eyes made Kagome feel utterly at ease and her voice only added to that relaxation. It was smooth and easy to listen to.

"We have an all day appointment."

"Your names?"

"I believe it's under Higurashi."

The woman opened an appointment book, ran her finger along the page and smiled. "Here you are. Higurashi, Kagome for two?"

"Yes."

The woman stood from her seat and walked to a second set of frosted glass doors. She opened them and led Sango and Kagome inside. There they found several comfy looking chairs along with a few women lounging in white robes.

"This is the spa lounge. Here you can sit and relax while you wait for your treatments. We have magazines and books for you to read, or you can just lay back and relax. Here's a list of all our treatments." The woman handed the girls a pamphlet each. "According to your file, you can have any treatment you want. Here are you robes. You can change right through those doors. Enjoy your stay, ladies."

With that, the woman smiled, turned, and left the lounge. Sango and Kagome promptly changed into their white robes and sat out in the lounge as they discussed what treatments they should get.

After a few minutes, Sango and Kagome had their whole spa day planned out. They started off immediately with massages, took a break for lunch, snacked on delicious fruits while they had manicures and pedicures, and decided to end the day at the sauna before getting a nice makeover.

"Now _this _I like," Kagome said under her breath as she leaned back against the wall. Sango placed a warm washcloth over her eyes and lied down on the bench opposite Kagome. They had the sauna to themselves as most of the women wanted to spend the afternoon gossiping with their friends in the lounge.

"This is very nice."

"I wonder what the boys are up to."

Sango removed the washcloth and eyed Kagome. "Why?"

Kagome opened her eyes, sensing something in Sango's voice. "I was just wondering what they did to entertain themselves all day while we got spoiled rotten. Geez, you sound so accusing."

"Is that _really _all you were wondering?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was it getting hotter in the sauna or was it just her? "Why wouldn't it be?"

Sango sat up, sighing, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she spoke. "I'm just saying, you haven't mentioned Inuyasha at _all _today. Maybe you're wondering what 'the boys' are doing because you really want to know what Inuyasha's been up to since 'the incident'."

Sango looked up to see Kagome staring at her with her mouth agape. "Or maybe I wanted to know what the boys were up to because they're my friends?!"

"Oh come on, Kagome. Don't get all defensive with me. You're just upset because it's finally out in the open that you have feelings for Inuyasha."

As much as she wanted to deny it, Kagome couldn't. She did have feelings for him. She had had feelings for Inuyasha for awhile now, but she buried those thoughts deep. Since he kissed her, they were all up on the surface. Kagome groaned and slouched against the wall.

"What am I supposed to do, Sango?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeees…"

"Do you think you'd be happy if you were with him?"

"I think I'd be frustrated like never before, but that's what I like so much about him. Inuyasha can aggravate me to no end but it's like there's something deeper there. When he picks on me, I know there's something more to it."

"And he must obviously like you if he kissed you. Inuyasha's not one to kiss just anyone. Unlike someone I know…" Sango got an angry look in her eyes that Kagome ignored.

"So what do I do? Wait for him to make the next move?"

Sango smiled deviously. "Well we _are _getting makeovers once we get out of here. Maybe you should show Inuyasha what he's missing out on when we meet the boys for dinner."

The conniving look on her friend's face unnerved Kagome a bit, but she liked her thinking. Tonight, she'd show Inuyasha she wasn't just some cute, naïve girl who could be taken lightly. Instead she'd show him a different Kagome.

* * *

Throughout the day, Inuyasha had to resist the urge to murder Miroku. He kept asking Inuyasha if he wanted to talk about his feelings, about what happened before he and Sango came in the room, about Kagome. And every time, he responded with a growl or a smack on the head. Yet the bugger continued despite the abuse.

Now he was being forced to attend a dinner at the hotel's infamous restaurant, which meant he was also forced to wear something 'nice'. For Inuyasha, that consisted of a pair of dark jeans with no holes (a rarity in his wardrobe), a fitted, graphic shirt (taken from Miroku), and a nice jacket (also taken from Miroku). He felt so uncomfortable in the fitted clothing that it actually made Inuyasha feel like he was going to break out in hives.

"Stop that!" Miroku fussed as he pulled Inuyasha's hand away from scratching the back of his neck. "You keep scratching and you're going to be nothing but a red blob. Besides, you're making me start to itch."

"Why do I have to wear these damn clothes?!" Inuyasha covertly scratched his shoulder blades with the back of his chair. "They're too tight!"

"They fit you perfectly." Miroku smiled pleasantly at the waitress as she filled his glass before he turned a stern face on Inuyasha. "You have to wear them because this restaurant has a dress code."

"And what's wrong with what I normally wear?"

Miroku screwed up his face and Inuyasha had his answer. "Maybe it isn't the clothes that's making you freak out so much."

"What's that mean?" Inuyasha grabbed a fork and tried to shove it down the collar of the jacket, but Miroku hit his hand and made him drop it.

"I mean, this will be the first time you've seen Kagome since _whatever _happened in the room last night."

Inuyasha growled instinctively. He knew Miroku knew _exactly _what happened last night, but he hadn't heard it from Inuyasha. He hadn't said a damn thing to anyone which meant Kagome must have talked. _Damn girl, _he thought. He'd had those thoughts a thousand times before about Kagome, but this time, he felt no anger. Weird.

"You're insane," he finally growled. "And remind me to kill you later since this restaurant is too _fancy_ for bloodshed."

"Oh yeah I'll do just that."

The boys looked up as the waitress came back to the table. "Excuse me, sir," she addressed Miroku, "two more are about to join your party. Should I bring them to your table?"

"Of course!" Miroku smiled charmingly at the cute waitress as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. When she had left and Miroku checked out her backside, he turned back to Inuyasha. "Be nice. I want this to be a pleasant evening."

Inuyasha merely shrugged innocently. "No guarantees, boss."

* * *

Kagome felt good. Damn good in fact! The ladies at the spa had shampooed her hair in a heavenly jasmine scent and then placed it up in a pretty bun fastened with a white flower barrette with only a few strands of hair falling down to accent her face. Sango's was down, but the ladies added volume and a bit of bounce and curl to it so her hair looked like a shampoo commercial model's when a slight gust blew her hair about her face. In addition, they'd put make up on the girl's faces, much more than they had ever worn in all their lives, yet it felt like they were wearing nothing. It felt so natural that Kagome almost questioned if the ladies had actually done anything at all until she looked at herself. She looked very pretty, but not in a fake way. She was just an enhanced version of Kagome. Sango, too, looked great. The women had lightly covered her lids in a black eye shadow so Sango's eyes looked sultry. They also painted her lips a beautiful red colour which matched the accents on her black dress. Kagome had always known her best friend was a beauty, but tonight she looked absolutely stunning.

On Kagome they placed a soft green shadow to make her eyes pop, a pink blush, and a soft pink gloss on her lips that made them look lustrous and inviting. The ladies dressed Kagome in a light green satin dress that looked the epitome of nature. It had thick straps and a scooped neckline, and the fabric wrapped around her chest and stomach until it came to her waist where it flared out loosely. Kagome already discovered it was a fun dress to spin in. Sango's dress was more fitted and showed off her curves. It consisted of thin straps and a neckline her father would drop dead before letting his daughter wear. But it was tasteful. The black fabric came down in sashes to make a V across her chest and then tied into a sleek bow at the back of her waist. The skirt of the dress was a fitted cut that came down to Sango's knees. Every once in awhile, a red printed flower made a presence on the black fabric. Kagome thought Sango was a knock-out in that dress and told her so.

"Oh I don't know, Kagome." Sango smiled from ear to ear and blushed. "The dress really leaves nothing to the imagination, does it?"

"Look, if we're going to knock the socks off those boys, we better get comfortable in these dresses and the fact that we look damn good." Kagome looked at herself in the full-length mirror again. She still couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the beautiful girl before her.

"Alright," Sango pranced over to the doors of the spa, still walking a bit awkward and clumsy in her heels. "We're young, we're beautiful, and we're going to kick some ass tonight!" She held one of the doors open for Kagome to pass through.

"That's not lady-like language, Sango."

* * *

When the girls had arrived at the restaurant, they already knew their makeovers were a success. On four occasions, young, good-looking guys had stopped dead in their tracks to get a second look at the two. One had even walked into a wall when he turned his head back to watch them as they passed. Kagome had to put her hands over her mouth in order to stop herself from laughing. When they got to the podium at the front of the restaurant, the man standing there, writing reservations into a book, nearly dropped his phone when he looked up and saw them. He immediately hung up the phone.

"Can I help you, ladies?"

"Yes, we have reservations," Sango almost purred. Kagome snapped her head to look at her friend. Did the sultry new look really change Sango into a little minx?! "Two of our party are already inside waiting for us."

The man at the podium leaned over playfully and smiled at Sango. "And what name would the reservation be under, my dear?"

"Miroku."

The man was alright, but Kagome knew Sango was just testing out her new powers of being a wanted lady. As Sango smiled and flirted back and forth with the worker, Kagome decided to test her own powers. A young man sat on a bench, apparently waiting for his party to arrive. Kagome looked at him slyly and determined he was very handsome. She moved over to the bench nonchalantly and walked past the man. He looked up and watched her as she did so. Right as she started to leave his area, Kagome dropped the handkerchief the women at the spa had placed in her matching clutch. Immediately, the man swooped down on the handkerchief as Kagome walked away.

"Miss? Excuse me, miss?"

Kagome turned around to find the young man walking over to her with a big, handsome grin. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"I believe you dropped this." He handed her the handkerchief and Kagome thanked him profusely.

"Silly me, I would have never known! Thank you so much."

The man smiled down at her warmly before Kagome's name was called by Sango. She was a little put out by the interruption (the man _was _handsome after all), but her test was over and she learned that the makeover really had worked. Kagome smiled nicely at the man and said her goodbye, thanking him one last time. When she got to Sango, she briefly saw the enamored way the man at the podium looked at her friend as they left.

"Looks like you have an admirer now," she whispered as they followed a waitress into the restaurant.

"I see you have one too."

"We must use this new power for good, not evil, Sango."

"Yeah right!" The girls exchanged looks and resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

Before they were aware, the waitress turned a corner and in the middle of the restaurant Kagome saw Miroku and Inuyasha, seeming to be bickering about something. She covertly put a hand on Sango's arm who looked at her friend and then in the direction Kagome's eyes pointed. Sango took a deep breath and whispered, "You'll be great, Kagome." Kagome's stomach started to twist in knots when she saw Inuyasha. He was scowling as usual, but he looked rather fetching in that outfit. It fit him well and he looked handsome all cleaned up. The way he was making her feel when she and Sango were still many tables away almost made Kagome regret getting the makeover. What if Inuyasha didn't like girls all made up? What if he liked her as she was before, not with painted up lips and eyes, wearing tight dresses? Kagome thought of all the reasons why Inuyasha wouldn't like her makeover, but she never in a million years anticipated what his actual reaction would be.

The boys were obviously fighting about something in hushed voices. Miroku's face was red with aggravation and he was completely absorbed with reprimanding his friend that he never thought to look to see if their guests were arriving. Inuyasha sat facing the girls as they walked in, but his eyes were glued to the table as he fought hard not to deck Miroku. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's mouth twisted in to a cunning grin and opened like he was going to say something snarky to Miroku. She watched as his golden eyes left the table and looked up, passing over her quickly, before they rested on Miroku, the grin on his lips still in place. But almost as soon as he started to make the comment, his eyes flew back to Kagome and she saw them grow big and his lips parted as if he were about to say her name. Kagome's grip on Sango's arm tightened when Inuyasha's eyes rested on her. She watched as he looked her over head to foot. She'd never seen him do that before. Usually when he looked at her, Inuyasha only looked at her face. But now he was looking at all of her and the look on his face was one of shock and disbelief. Miroku kept nagging at Inuyasha, but he was no longer paying attention. Finally, Miroku stopped talking and looked at his friend's face. Kagome watched as Miroku's eyes then swept from Inuyasha to the girls and his mouth dropped. It was Kagome's turn to feel Sango painfully grip her arm.

Miroku's reaction was almost comedic. Kagome had seen that face before when beautiful girls had passed him on the beach wearing small bikinis, but there was something different in this reaction. When Miroku looked at Sango, there wasn't a lecherous look in his eyes. It was almost like the boy watched as an angel came down from the clouds playing a harp. He was in awe. Kagome could _feel _the heat radiating off of Sango's face and without looking, she knew her friend was blushing. Inuyasha's reaction, however, made Kagome feel weak. When she turned her eyes back onto him, he didn't remove his gaze. Now his lips were closed and his eyes changed from blatant ogling to a somber expression. Kagome knew he was putting up a guard.

The waitress continued on to the table and the girls followed in a slow walk. Kagome almost felt like they were walking to the guillotine with the way they were lagging behind. Her eyes were fixated on Inuyasha's as they walked and she didn't notice the obvious stares she and Sango received from the restaurant's other patrons. She wanted desperately to look at the ground, but she was determined to not let Inuyasha get the best of her. Kagome wanted him to be head over heels for her tonight. She wanted him to see, as Sango said, what he was missing out on.

After what seemed like a five mile walk to the table, the girls arrived at their table. Miroku immediately shot up and pulled out a chair for Sango but Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. Instead, a boy from the table next to them got up and pulled out Kagome's chair. Inuyasha's eyes left Kagome only long enough to glower at the boy who slinked back to his own table. Inuyasha then continued to watch Kagome. Miroku's stare went from Sango to Kagome back to Sango and then back to Kagome before he said anything.

"Wow! You two look stunning!" The girls smiled.

Kagome tried to thank Miroku, but all his attention was now focused on staring at Sango and saying "Wow!" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and turned to look at Inuyasha. She wasn't surprised by the cold stare she received.

"So," Kagome said as she folded her napkin and placed it in her lap. "What did you two do all day?"

Inuyasha stared at her suspiciously for a minute before he answered. "Stuff."

"I mean, just wow!"

Kagome ignored Miroku's exclamations. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

The waitress came back to the table with Kagome and Sango's drinks and then left. Kagome watched her before turning her eyes back onto Inuyasha. "So?" she prompted.

"Swam. Ate. Played video games. Stuff."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. A part of her thought he'd see her all made up and become a drooling fool, but instead he was being a cold, careless bastard!

"Oookay." A silence fell between Kagome and Inuyasha as Miroku kept going on about how stunning Sango looked. Kagome filled the void by looking over the menu, but the entire time she could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her. Finally the waitress came back to take their orders and left. Kagome decided to focus her attention on the conversation Sango and Miroku had, if that's what you'd call it.

"You look gorgeous!"

"Miroku, come on. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course, whatever you want."

Kagome jumped into the opening. "What did you guys do today?"

"Nothing much actually. We went to the pool, had lunch, played pool…" Kagome listened as Miroku ticked off the various things he and Inuyasha had done. After about five minutes, she was sorry she asked. Miroku was boring her quickly and Inuyasha was frustrating her with his endless cold stares. When Kagome thought she would go insane from boredom, the waitress and a coworker brought their food. Miroku became a charming host as they ate, telling various stories from their youth like when Kagome first started to learn how to swim and freaked out in the shallow end of the pool, yelling about how she was drowning, or when Sango first ever slapped Miroku square across the jaw. The evening was beginning to pick up and Kagome even found herself laughing and smiling throughout all of Miroku's stories. She even thought she saw Inuyasha smile once or twice throughout the dinner. At one point, their merriness was interrupted when a young man with jet black hair came over to their table. He leaned comfortably over Kagome and smiled at her with perfect teeth and asked if she'd like to join him for dinner some time. Inuyasha straightened in his seat and glared at the guy until he turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, are you two together?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha pointedly. "No, we're not." She could have sworn she saw him frown before he looked back at the guy and growled. When he heard this, the guy turned back to Kagome and said his proposal again. She looked at Sango and saw her friend was going to be no help at all. She wanted to see how this ended as much as Miroku. Kagome looked back at the man and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Well, I would, but I really don't know how long we're going to be staying here."

"That's a shame. Then maybe I could take you out to breakfast in the morning?"

Inuyasha's chair was pushed back suddenly and he stood to glower at the man. By the time Kagome became aware of what happened, he was just inches away and the offending guy looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Unless you want to lose your nose, I suggest you leave this table now," he snarled.

The young man looked down at Kagome and frowned as if he decided she really wasn't all that pretty, and then turned around and left. Inuyasha smiled like Kagome had never seen him smile and it made a part of her furious. She wanted to yell at him, scream that he always had to ruin everything for her, and she was about to, but a look from Sango calmed her. She could almost read her friend's mind. This reaction proved her makeover was a success.

The rest of the dinner was a bit awkward. Miroku tried to quell that by being charming and telling stories, but only Sango seemed to enjoy them. Kagome tried to be a delightful dinner guest, but a part of her was still angry with Inuyasha. What? He was allowed to run off attractive guys that actually showed interest in her and all Kagome got from him was a kiss? Nothing more? The thought of the kiss made Kagome blush a little which made her even more frustrated because Inuyasha continued to give her that cold stare. To her relief, the waitress brought Miroku the check and in minutes they were gone. Sango walked back to the elevator with Miroku by her side, laughing at the stories he continued to tell. Kagome walked by herself because Inuyasha lagged behind, his eyes on the ground and his hands stuffed deep into his pant pockets. The ride up to their floor was awkward also. Everyone was aware of the tension between Kagome and Inuyasha. When it came time for the girls to part with the boys to go to their rooms, Kagome made one last attempt to get the best out of her makeover. Miroku said goodnight to the girls and she shamelessly flirted by flipping her hair, giving a giggle, and saying, "Goodnight, Miroku" in a playful voice. It was obvious to everyone what she was trying to do. Sango sighed audibly, Miroku's brows raised in a questioning manner, and Inuyasha slammed the room door after he stormed inside.

After sitting on the bed and mopping as Sango changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, Kagome decided to sit out on the balcony. She leaned over the railing and looked down at the pool below while the gears in her mind worked a mile a minute. As Sango was changing, she tried to comfort Kagome, but it was no use. She told her the night was a success-that Inuyasha's outburst proved he had feelings for Kagome, but that wasn't enough. The kiss told her that.

_No, _she thought. _He has feelings for me, but he's not going to do anything about it. Just get mad at me when other boys pay me any attention. _She sighed as she watched the reflection of the moon in the pool's water. A very audible noise a few feet away startled Kagome and made her look over at the boys' balcony. Inuyasha stood there, still wearing his clothing from the dinner and his hands buried in his pockets like he didn't know what else to do with them.

"Where's Sango?"

_Odd question to ask at a moment like this,_ Kagome thought.

"She went to bed."

"Miroku too."

Still furious, Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. She hoped this move would tell him she didn't want to talk to him, but she heard him shuffle closer to the edge of his balcony, moving as close as he could get to her.

"You looked beautiful tonight, Kagome."

This made Kagome's mouth drop as she spun around. That couldn't have been Inuyasha who said that right? Surely there was someone else on that balcony? When her eyes searched the balcony and only found Inuyasha, her stomach did that flip flopping thing again. When he saw the shocked look on her face, Inuyasha smiled and even let a laugh escape his mouth. Before Kagome could do anything to protest, Inuyasha was climbing over the railing of his balcony and coming over to hers. There was a good distance between the two balconies where Inuyasha could have easily fallen and ended up with serious injuries, so when she saw what he was doing, Kagome ran over to the railing and tried to talk him out of it.

"You can hear me just fine over there, Inuyasha! Come on, stop climbing that! It's dangerous!"

Inuyasha balanced on the railing of his balcony and then in one swift move, leaped onto Kagome's. For the split second when she didn't know he'd be safe, Kagome gasped and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt an all too familiar presence balanced on the railing next to her. Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"You really need to grasp the concept that I'm a half demon, Kagome. I jumped onto an eighth story balcony once, remember?"

Kagome gave him a piercing glare. Though she looked stunning tonight with the makeover, Inuyasha much liked the non-made up Kagome better. With that glare he'd seen time and time again, she now looked more like the Kagome he knew and loved. "That doesn't mean you're invincible. What if you miss-stepped and fell?"

"Well that would have sucked." Again he smiled at her. Kagome hit his chest in anger and he laughed. "You call that a hit?" She hit him again, this time much harder. Inuyasha's laugh stopped suddenly when he lost his balance on the railing and started to fall backwards.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She reached out and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him with all her might back to safety. He used his own strength in addition to hers and balanced back onto the railing before slipping of it and onto his feet before Kagome. Kagome immediately wrapped her arms about Inuyasha's waist. "Oh thank God!"

His first instinct was to push her away and tell Kagome he was just messing with her and was never in any real danger, but the feeling of her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around him made Inuyasha do otherwise. Instead, he put his arms around her and let her just hold onto him. A minute later, Kagome let go and punched his stomach.

"I told you that wasn't safe!"

Inuyasha doubled over. She hit him pretty damn hard. "Hey, you're the one that made me fall."

"Only because you were being stupid." Kagome looked like she was about to punch him again, but she hugged him instead. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. So she really actually cared about him?

They stood on the balcony for some time, Inuyasha just holding Kagome. He decided against telling her the truth about the "fall" lest she start hitting him again. He thought he'd just enjoy the moment, because Lord knows he'd probably say something stupid and end up screwing it up in the end. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and started to walk to the railing to leave the girls' balcony.

"You're leaving?" Kagome asked as she followed him.

"It's late and you should be getting to sleep."

Before Kagome knew what was happening, Inuyasha turned around, put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her. Unlike the last kiss, it was light and short, but still meaningful. He pulled away, grinning at her, and said, "Goodnight, Kagome" before he leaped off her balcony and onto his own. Kagome watched, frozen to the spot from his kiss, as he looked back once and then disappeared into his room. Kagome went into her own room, only half aware that her feet were moving. Her body went through the movements of changing into her pajamas and getting ready for bed, but her mind was complete mush. Kagome pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped underneath them next to the fast sleeping Sango. It took no time for her to fall asleep, and when she did, Kagome had a smile on her face.


End file.
